L'Ange et le Démon
by Syriel
Summary: Slash DMHP. Dans le Paris du XXème siècle, un Ange et un Démon se croisent sans se voir. Pourtant, l'Amour existe, même pour eux. Draco est l'Ange, Harry est le Démon. Parviendrontils à s'aimer...? Attention: lemon explicite dans le chapitre 7.
1. Prologue

**Alooors...** je re-poste cette fic, parce qu'à la suite d'une erreur de manipulation (dont je m'excuse... ), je l'ai maloncontrueusement effacée... J'espèreque cette histoirevous plaira et parviendra à vous charmer. Je la dédie à ma très grande amie **Diamanter**, sans qui je n'aurais plus le goût à écrire. En espérant que ce récit permettra de chasser les ténèbres de ton coeur...

Attention: ceci est un futur slash, su le couple... mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt!Les homophobes et toute personne de ce genre s'abstiendront donc, merci...

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue :**

_Là où il y a la lumière, il y a aussi les ténèbres. Là où il y a les ténèbres, il y a aussi la lumière._

Ces deux choses si dissemblables et opposées sont pourtant liées et complémentaires. Sans le Jour, la Nuit ne serait plus. Sans le Noir, le Blanc n'existerait pas. Mais si différents et proches qu'ils semblent être, ces deux états de fait ne sont pas fait pour exister ensemble. L'idée même qu'ils puissent un jour s'unir et vivre en paix n'est qu'une chimère sans fondement.

_Les ténèbres repoussent la lumière. La lumière repousse les ténèbres. _

Leur proximité est donc une vaine illusion, promesse d'un univers impossible. Jamais on ne liera le Jour et la Nuit ; jamais on n'unira le Noir et le Blanc. Le Démon est le jumeau sombre de l'Ange, et rien ne les rapprochera. Ils erreront chacun de leur côté, perdus dans les limbes d'une profonde amertume, ou tout espoir de paix est impossible.

_Le Démon n'aimera point l'Ange ; l'Ange n'aimera point le Démon. __La Nuit fuira le Jour ; le Jour fuira la Nuit. __Le Noir refoulera le Blanc ; le Blanc refoulera le Noir._

Et pourtant… et si l'Amour éclosait dans leurs cœurs ? Si le Jour et la Nuit, le Blanc et le Noir, l'Ange et le Démon venaient à s'aimer ? Alors la vie, l'existence ne serait plus jamais la même, et le monde s'en trouvera changé pour toujours. La fin de cette idylle restera incertaine à ceux qui n'ont pas l'âme pure. Mais son achèvement ne pourra que signifier une chose.

_La Mort et l'Amour ; ou la Vie et la Haine._

L'Ange et le Démon parviendront-ils à s'aimer ? Je vous laisse seuls juges de cette question. Une seule solution est possible. À vous de trouver au fond de votre esprit la réponse, unique. Je ne suis qu'une conteuse, qui va vous emporter dans un autre monde. Un monde d'Amour ; un monde de Haine. Un monde où le Jour et la Nuit, le Blanc et le Noir, l'Ange et le Démon sont si intimement liés qu'il est difficile de les dissocier. Bienvenue dans ce monde.

_Harry est le Démon. __Draco est l'Ange. _

**Parviendront-t-ils à s'aimer… ?**

* * *

**Snif, snif... déjà fini?** Et oui, mais ce n'était que le tout début... la suite arrivera bientôt, ne vous en faites pas tant! **Une petite review**, histoire de manifester votre entousiasme? Cela fait toujours plaisir... Une question: **dois-je poursuivre...?**

**À très bienôt...!**


	2. I Les Enfers

**Voilà, voilà...** une question m'a été posée: _udaptes-tu régulièrement?_ et là, j'avoue que j'aurais eu tendance à répondre "non". Mais en voyant le commentaire qui suivait, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de traîner trop longtemps...

Voici donc... **le premier chapitre!** Et oui. Bon, je vous préviens, ce n'est pas très joyeux, ce qui est normal, étant donné que le narrateur est dans une situation assez... déprimante. Mais vous aurez ainsi ma vision du **monde APRÈS la chute de Voldemort**. J'espère que cela vous plaira! **Bonne lecture!**

**Merciiii** à Lice-chan (je vais continuer, t'en fais pas! ), Léa Cerise (contente que tu aimes le sujet! bizoux...!) et Louange (pour toi, je vais udapter souvent!) pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait TRÈS TRÈS plaisir! **J'vous adore!**

**

* * *

**

I. Les Enfers :

_Au fond des Enfers pleurait un démon noir. Ses ailes noires, brisées retombaient, meurtries et sanglantes, sur son dos nu. Impuissant, il pleurait son éternité de larmes…_

Je marche sur l'avenue bondée, un peu au hasard, sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Les gens se précipitent autour de moi, tournant dans une valse effrénée et vaine. Je ne leur accorde aucune attention et poursuit ma route, impassible. J'en bouscule un ou deux au passage, m'attirant des regards courroucés et quelques remarques aigres. Méprisable. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais pu être un moment au calme, ni trouver un instant de paix. L'agitation et le stress perpétuel qui règnent à Paris sont un véritable tourbillon qui vous entraîne de force. Rien ne sert de lutter. Pourtant je lutte, quotidiennement. Pour vivre, ou plutôt survivre. Tout était si simple, avant. J'avais mes amis, mon univers, mon monde à moi. Un jardin baigné de soleil où je pouvais vivre pleinement. Maintenant, tout est fini. Perdu au loin, parmi mes illusions désertées. On a brisé mes ailes, on a détruit mon âme. On m'a ôté tout ce qui me rendait plus libre, plus vivant. Je ne suis plus rien. Rien qu'une épave souillée, un corps vide. Une âme blessée.

Durant mon combat, j'ai perdu mon innocence, ma jeunesse, mes illusions. J'ai perdu tant de chose que je serais incapable d'en dresser une liste. Mais je ne suis plus moi. Et cela fait trois ans que ça dure. J'ai beaucoup souffert, de tout temps, mais j'ai serré les dents, pensant sans cesse à ceux qui avaient moins de chance que moi. Pourtant, dans les moments de grande détresse, où même l'idée de continuer m'insupportais, je les avais, _eux_. Eux, mes amis. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Fred, Georges, et tous les autres. (pardonnez-moi si je ne les ai pas tous cités !) Eux, ma famille. Et bien sûr, Ron et Hermione. Mes confidents, ceux qui étaient toujours là pour moi. Ceux qui m'ont soutenu contre vent et marrée, ceux qui me réconfortaient dans les ténèbres où je plongeais. Ron, mon frère, mon jumeau. Toujours partant pour l'aventure, chevalier sans peur et sans reproche, il a compris mieux que quiconque la peur qui m'assaillait. Et il m'a aidé à la combattre. Sans qui je ne serrai rien. Un allié fidèle, mon plus cher ami. Hermione, ma grande sœur. Un peu trop sérieuse, peut-être, mais sans qui je n'aurais pu affronter la terreur de mon désespoir. C'est elle qui m'a le plus donné cette affection féminine, maternelle, presque, dont j'ai toujours manqué. C'est elle qui m'a aidé, bien des fois. Je me souviens de ses remarques, lorsque Ron et moi faisions quelques bêtises…

Ron, Hermione.

Mais tout s'est brisé il y a trois ans. Nous venions de quitter Poudlard, nous étions libres, heureux. Heureux ? Non, pas tout à fait. Voldemort montait en puissance, devenait de plus en plus menaçant. Mon heure approchait. L'heure de mon ultime bataille. Celle qui allait décider de ma vie ou de ma mort. J'ai survécu, laissant derrière moi le cadavre d'un homme qui, malgré sa monstruosité, a conservé au moment de sa mort une parcelle d'humanité. Ce meurtre me ronge. Pourtant je le hais, car il a emporté avec lui ce qui m'était le plus cher. Eux. Ron, Hermione. Ron est mort, en me sauvant, en me permettant d'éviter un rayon meurtrier. Je lui dois la vie. Il a donné la sienne. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Hermione a survécu, mais à quel prix ! Tombée dans un coma profond, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Depuis plus de deux ans, elle survit, entre la vie et la mort. C'était tout ce que me raccrochait à mon ancienne existence, à mon ancienne vie. Je suis resté des jours à son chevet, en espérant. En vain. Elle ne m'est jamais revenue. Les médicomages ne peuvent rien faire. Mais cette vision d'elle, au milieu de ce lit d'hôpital ! Elle si joyeuse, si vive ! Elle repose à présent, presque sans vie, morte sans l'être. Un jour, je ne l'ai plus supporté. Je venais tous les jours, depuis son coma, mais un matin, je ne suis pas venu. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas la voir dépérir lentement, glisser entre les bras froids de la Mort alors que j'étais impuissant. J'ai arrêté de venir la voir. Rongé par les remords, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, et suis venu à Paris. Espérant y trouver un quelconque réconfort ou une façon de mourir…

Je bouscule un passant sans le voir, trop absorbé par mes pensées si sombres. Depuis quelques temps, elles sont toutes ainsi, ténébreuses comme la nuit, froides comme la Mort. L'autre se retourne, me fixe l'œil furibond et m'injective de mille injures. Je me contente de le fixer d'un regard vide de tout sentiment. Ce regard qui est le mien, à présent. L'homme est jeune, mon âge, peut-être. Plus vieux, sûrement, mais pas de beaucoup. L'oreille percée d'un anneau d'or, les lunettes de soleil s'attardant sur son nez malgré le peu de lumière, les cheveux coiffés négligemment, il respire le luxe d'un parisien à la bonne situation. Le détaillant de la tête au pied, je l'examine, silencieux, pendant qu'il m'insulte. Un curieux sentiment m'assaille alors que je l'observe. Autour de nous, les badauds se reculent, curieux de mon manque de réaction. Visiblement, l'autre s'échauffe, prenant ma froideur pour du mépris. Soudain, il me repousse brutalement en arrière, se moquant toujours de moi. Je trébuche sur le parvis luisant de pluie. Il s'esclaffe. Les autres aussi. Alors, comme venue du plus profond de mon être, une vague de fond me submerge, implacable.

La Haine. La haine pour cet homme qui rit ; cet homme qui se moque sans savoir. La haine pour tout ce que j'ai enduré, tout ce qui a brisé ma jeunesse, tout ce qui M'A brisé. Je serre ma baguette magique dans le fond de ma poche, me rassurant à son contact familier. La magie irradie mes veines, incendie mes yeux, parcourt mon corps avec la puissance d'une décharge électrique. Je la sens qui m'envahi peu à peu, puissante, redoutable. Je me relève et fixe l'homme de mes yeux de braise. Soudain, il arrête de rire, et m'adresse un regard apeuré. La magie palpite sur mes tempes ; des étincelles crépitent, envahissant mes cheveux comme une armée de lucioles. L'autre recule, effrayé. Les passants se sont tus. L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Je lève la main, une lumière rouge brillant autour de ma paume. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, je m'avance vers lui, plus menaçant encore. Il se trouve bientôt acculé contre le mur des badauds qui ont formé un cercle autour de nous. Contre ma bouche, je sens son haleine chaude, haletante, rendue aigre par la peur. Du doigt, j'effleure sa joue. Il réagit à mon contact comme si je l'avais frappé. Les étincelles courent maintenant sur sa peau, le piquant comme des aiguilles. Il tremble ; il a peur. La Haine est toujours là. Les curieux retiennent leur souffle, impatients de connaître la suite. Puis, l'homme ouvre la bouche, et dit un mot. Un seul, unique :

« - Démon.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, et je recule, rompant le contact. Un seul mot. Mais dit avec une telle violence, un tel mépris, un tel rejet ! Démon. Oui, c'est peut-être ce que je suis. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on puisse me considérer comme un monstre, à cause de _cela_. À cause de mon désespoir. Je me trompais. Ce mot a claqué comme la pire des insultes. La Violence vient s'ajouter à la Haine, et m'envahit encore, griffant mon âme déjà meurtrie. Ce désespoir qui ronge mon être, je ne l'ai pas voulu, je ne l'ai pas souhaité. C'est arrivé parce que je devais accomplir mon destin, connaître une noble destinée. Pffff ! J'en ris, rien que d'y penser. Je devais tuer un monstre. Non. Je devais tuer un homme. Un homme qui était devenu monstre, bourreau, traître. Je le devais. M'a-t-on demandé mon avis ? Non. M'a-t-on laissé le choix ? Non. A-t-on compatis à mon malheur ? Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas-là, c'était de la vaine pitié. J'avais une destinée. Point. Pourtant, l'horreur d'avoir à tuer un homme, même monstrueux, était présente. Je l'ai ressentie, aussi sûrement que je ressens cette haine, à présent. J'ai combattu pour la vie, et j'y ai laissé mon existence. J'y ai laissé mes amis. J'y ai laissé mon âme. Et on vient maintenant me traiter de démon ! Moi qui ai combattu pour que le monde ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres ? Qui ai tout sacrifié pour arriver à survivre ? Démon. Ce serrait donc moi, le traître, le parjure, l'être abject qui a commis tous ces crimes ? Non. Les vrais démons sont ceux qui m'ont envoyé à la mort, qui ont fait de moi un sauveur. Un sauveur, mais un assassin. J'ai tué un homme. J'ai tué Voldemort. Je ne suis pas le Démon.

C'est ce que je lui affirme, à cet homme qui attend, devant moi, sur la grande avenue des Champs-Élysées. C'est ce que je soutiens devant la foule des badauds :

« - Je ne suis pas un démon.

Le ton est froid, sans appel. Je suis sûr de moi. Que ceux qui ose venir me dire le contraire approche, et ils verront ! Mais l'autre, voyant que son mot a eu de l'effet sur moi, recommence alors ses piques :

« - Tu es un démon ! Regarde-toi : tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Tu es épuisé, miné. Tu n'as plus de vie propre. Tu n'es qu'un corps sans âme, qui vit plus par habitude que par besoin. Tu as combattu pour la vie, et tu as perdu tes amis. Est-ce cela, ta récompense ? Est-ce cela, la vie que tu souhaitais ? Et tes rêves, tes espoirs, tes projets ? Envolés dans le vent, perdus dans la nuit. Tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide, qui se meurt en Enfer, espérant la délivrance. Tu es damné, incapable de t'en sortir. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Ton salut est dans ta mort.

Je suis frappé par le poids de ses paroles. Choqué, aussi. Puis, je l'observe de plus près. Ses traits sont fins, sous son air suffisant. Dans le vent, ses mèches noires voltigent autour de son visage, balayant ses yeux. Ses yeux… ils sont verts, comme les miens. Et son anneau d'or, à l'oreille… Identique à celui que je porte. Et puis… il a cette marque, sur son front… Il me ressemble, c'est étrange. Comme un frère, une illusion surgit de mon passé. Mais étrangement, il paraît plus sombre, plus ténébreux que je ne le suis. Que m'importe ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que l'on me fasse encore la morale ! Je veux poursuivre ma route. Et tout ce qu'il sait sur moi… Comment a-t-il fait ? Tout ce qu'il a dit… tout cela était exact. Je le sais. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, et j'aspire à la mort. Le repos, enfin, après une existence de malheurs et de misères. Mais le ton suffisant de cet homme, sa façon de me parler, de mettre les événements sous mon nez, comme pour mieux me narguer… Bordel ! J'ai fais la guerre, quand même ! Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me fasse la leçon !

J'avance à nouveau vers lui, la rage luisant dans mon regard. La peur se lit à nouveau sur ses traits, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour m'échapper. C'est sans importance. De tout façon, même s'il essaie de s'enfuir, je suis sûr que je cours plus vite que lui. Je ne supporte plus la suffisance que je lis dans ses yeux. Ni le voile de vérité qui plane sur ses paroles. D'un geste rageur, je lève la main sur lui. Dans le vent de l'automne, ma paume claque contre sa joue. Une gifle. Mes ongles griffent son visage, y laissant trois sillons sanglants et parallèles. Il trésaille sous la douleur, mais ne bouge pas. Le sang ruisselle sur sa peau, écarlate. Je le saisis soudainement par le col, et le repousse en arrière avec haine en ordonnant:

« - Dégage !

Un seul mot à nouveau. Mais marqué par tant de colère et de rage que j'en reste stupéfait. Je ne me savais pas capable d'une telle agressivité. J'ai supporté trop longtemps les brimades des autres, leurs ordres et leurs remarques. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire une minute de plus. L'homme recule lentement, voyant que je ne plaisante pas. Pourtant, il ne s'éloigne pas en courant ; il ne fuit pas devant ma colère. Cela me met dans une rage encore plus intense. J'ai envie de le frapper, de lui faire regretter le jour où sa route a croisé la mienne. J'ai envie de sentir encore l'odeur de son sang, de voir à nouveau couler le liquide pourpre, si plein de vie. J'ai envie de lui faire payer chaque mot qu'il m'a dit, de les lui rentrer dans la gorge. J'ai envie d'entourer son cou de mes mains, et de serrer, jusqu'à ce que la Mort le prive de son souffle. J'ai envie de meurtre, j'ai envie de mort. Je veux de la douleur, de la violence et de la haine. C'est la seule chose qui puisse encore m'apaiser. Je n'aurais pas de remords. De toute façon, j'ai déjà tué. Un homme, un monstre, mais j'ai tué. Je suis un assassin.

Plus menaçant que jamais, j'embrase la foule des passants de mon regard de feu. La magie crépite autour de moi, me nimbant d'une lueur rouge et dangereuse. La lueur de la Haine. Je ne suis plus que violence, haine et mort. Je suis les Ténèbres ; je suis le Démon. Soudain, j'harangue les badauds, leur hurlant toute ma colère. Je les hais tous.

« - Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce que je fais de ma vie ! Laissez-moi vivre comme je l'entends ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfoirés qui ne mérite même pas que l'on se batte pour eux ! Pourquoi ai-je risqué ma vie pour vous ? Vous auriez du crever ! J'aurais été tranquille, et mes amis seraient encore en vie ! Je vous emmerde…

Ma voix se brise dans un sanglot. Les larmes, amères et violentes, coulent sur mes joues. J'ai les épaules tremblantes, la poitrine compressée par mes peurs. Je les essuie d'un geste rageur de la main. Je ne veux pas être faible. Je ne veux pas… Sous mes cris, la foule a reculé. Des murmures de peur et d'incrédulité s'élèvent doucement. Ils n'osent pourtant pas me contredire. Pas dans l'état où je me trouve. Je repousse encore l'autre, cet homme qui me ressemble comme un frère.

« - Toi aussi… Barre-toi !

Je fais volte-face. Les passants se dissipent rapidement, effrayés par ma rage. Je reste bientôt seul au milieu des Champs-Élysées. Lorsque je me retourne, l'homme a disparu, sans laisser de trace. Je tente de discerner sa silhouette fine dans la foule. En vain. Il s'est littéralement volatilisé, comme aspiré sous terre. Je recommence à marcher, sous la pluie d'octobre qui transperce mes vêtements et me glace jusqu'à l'os.

L'avenue est déserte, désemplie. Ma seule colère a réussi à la vider. Je respire plus calmement, maintenant que je suis seul. Je replonge dans mes sombres pensées, entachées de sang, d'amertume, de haine. Tout à coup, une douleur au visage m'arrête. Ma joue droite m'élance terriblement. Je passe machinalement la main sur ma peau, essayant de trouver la raison de cette souffrance. J'observe alors mes doigts. Recouverts de sang. Du sang frais, qui coule sur mon visage. Mon sang. Etonné, je me regarde dans le pare-brise d'une voiture garée là. J'en reste stupéfait. Sur ma tempe s'étendent trois petites lignes parallèles et sanguinolentes, d'où suinte le liquide écarlate. Ces lignes… les mêmes que sur la joue de l'homme qui me ressemblait. Les mêmes. Celles que j'ai faites… Je comprends alors mon erreur.

Cet homme, ce n'était pas un passant.

Cet homme, ce n'était pas mon jumeau.

Cet homme, ce n'était pas un menteur.

Cet homme, c'était moi.

Cet homme, c'était ma conscience.

Cet homme, c'était mon âme.

Et je repars, avec planté dans le cœur la certitude que je suis damné, que je n'aurais de repos que dans la Mort. Il me l'a dit. C'est vrai. Dans ma poche, je serre un couteau, une lame aiguisée, souvenir d'un cadeau que mon défunt parrain m'avait fait. S'il savait ce que je vais en faire… S'il savait…

Je suis le Démon et j'ai parlé à ma conscience. Et ce soir, je vais mourir. Ce soir.

_Au fond des Enfers, le Démon se redressa. Il brisa lentement les chaînes de son impuissance. Mais il savait que sa liberté signifiait sa mort. Ce soir-là, le Démon se tua. Ce soir-là, les Enfers étaient en deuil…_

* * *

**Bon... c'est tout pour ce soir!** Cela vous a-t-il plu? Je l'espère, en tout cas! Une **ptite review** ne ferait le plus grand plaisir, surtout si vous réponder à LA question à 5000 euros: **dois-je continuer...?**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxx à toutes et tous...**


	3. II Le Paradis

**Bonjour! **ou bonsoir, tout dépend du moment de la journée où vous lisez ces lignes... ça faisait bien longtemps, pas vrai? Je sais, je sais... vous dire que je suis surchargée de travail, c'est pas une booone excuse... mais j'en ai pas d'autre! (ah si! ma nulité totale en anglais, qui limite donc ma compréhension de ce site...) Quoiqu'il en soit, voici enfin la suite de cette fic, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira... (ou vous a plu)

Que va-t-il donc se passer? Nous avons rencontré le Démon. C'est donc au tour de l'Ange de se dévoiler...

**Bonne lecture... ! Et merci à mes revieweurs! **(si si, il y en a! )

**II. Le Paradis :**

_Au plus haut du Paradis pleurait un ange blanc. _

_Ses ailes blanches, déployées, battaient lentement derrière son dos nu. _

_Impuissant, il pleurait la perfection de sa vie…_

Je tourne lentement la page de mon livre. Je lis les mots qui me sont familiers, sans les saisir vraiment. Mon esprit est ailleurs ; j'ai l'âme embrumée de questions. Tant d'interrogations qui restent sans réponses, tant de vaines chimères qui s'attardent sur moi. Agacé, je referme le recueil d'un geste sec et le pose sur une table basse, à côté de moi. Je n'ai plus envie de lire. Je veux juste penser à ce qui m'arrive, étudier en détail le tournant que prend ma vie. Vie qui était pourtant si facile, avant. Avant, tout était simple, clair, limpide. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, je ne sais plus. J'hésite, je trébuche, sans trouver la bonne voie. Tout cela va trop vite pour moi. J'aimerais juste me reposer quelques minutes, et faire le point. Faire le point sur cette existence qui, malgré son apparence rassurante, n'est plus vraiment la mienne.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, j'entends les bruits de la ville, les bruits de Paris. Paris. Cité d'or aux nombreuses rues bondées, elle est le joyau d'une France en plein essor. La France du XXème siècle. J'y viens souvent, par les beaux jours, lorsque j'ai envie de fuir la monotonie grise de Londres, lorsque je veux quitter la froideur fade de l'Angleterre. Mais généralement, je suis toujours accompagnée. Mes amis, ma mère, même mes jeunes cousins. Je n'aime pas y venir seul. Paris est une trop belle ville pour qu'on l'arpente en solitaire. Il faut la faire découvrir à d'autres. C'est pourquoi je ne suis jamais seul. Une fois, j'y ai même emmené Scellia. Une seule fois.

Scellia est ma fiancée, et pour tout dire, nous ne nous entendons pas extrêmement bien, ces derniers temps. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a trois ans, une année après ma sortie de Poudlard. À cette époque, elle était étudiante en médecine dans une Haute Ecole de Sorcellerie. Promise à une avenir brillant, elle avait tout pour elle : l'intelligence, le charme, la beauté, la gentillesse. Elle est fille d'une longue lignée de sang-purs, ce qui n'a que facilité les choses entre nous. Bref, nous étions deux personnes du même milieu, qui ressentions de l'attirance l'une vers l'autre. Après plusieurs mois de fréquentations, nous nous sommes fiancés, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos parents. Mon père voyait là un excellent moyen de faire prospérer la noble lignée des Malfoy. Scellia me plaisait et j'ai donc accepté avec joie nos fiançailles. Pourtant, tout s'est bousculé, quelques mois plus tard. Potter venait de triompher du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les Mangemorts étaient soit emprisonnés, soit tués. Mon père était mort dans un violent affrontement avec des Aurors du Ministère. Il m'avait donc laissé seul, avec ma mère. Devenue légèrement folle après le décès de son époux, elle ne m'était d'aucune aide pour gérer le domaine familial. Etant heureusement doté d'un caractère volontaire et exigeant, j'avais rapidement repris les rênes de la maisonnée et était désormais devenu LE Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis donc mon seul maître depuis plus de deux ans. Et j'ai du me rebâtir une réputation, prouver aux gens que je n'étais pas comme mon père, cet assassin qui a tué tant d'innocents. Cela a pris du temps, mais ils m'nt finalement cru. Et j'ai repris ma place parmi la bonne société magique.

Cela plait fort à Scellia et à sa famille. Ils en sont même tellement satisfaits que la date de notre mariage a été avancée. Il est prévu pour le mois prochain, ce qui ne me laisse que peu de temps pour les préparatifs. Scellia veut quelque chose de grandiose ; je préférerais que ce soit simple. Scellia veut inviter tout le gratin de Londres, les plus grands sorciers, les plus éminents mages ; je préférerais une cérémonie intime. Scellia veut une lune de miel coûteuse ; je préférerais un voyage romantique, modeste. Nous ne sommes vraiment plus du même avis. Au fil du temps, notre couple si bien assorti a sombré lentement dans une monotonie et une quotidienne rivalité. Chaque mot qu'elle dit, chaque parole qu'elle prononce m'emplit d'un sentiment de colère, de frustration. Elle voudrait tout contrôler, gérer ma vie comme elle le souhaite. Moi, je n'aspire qu'à la liberté que je n'ai pas eue dans mon enfance. À bout de patience, je suis finalement partie, il y a deux semaines. Je ne supportais plus nos sempiternelles disputes, les cris de Scellia, sa façon de me regarder comme si je ne pensais qu'à lui pourrir la vie. J'en avais assez de sa famille, sa mère, son père, avec leurs façons aristocratiques et doucereuses, sans cesse à être derrière moi pour tout commenter. Je voulais être au calme, être enfin un peu en paix. Alors, je suis parti. J'ai bien dû recevoir une donne douzaine de hiboux, des lettres angoissées portant l'écriture fine de ma fiancée. Mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Toutes ses missives sont allées impitoyablement nourrir le feu de ma cheminée. Je ne les ai même pas ouverte. Je veux être seul. Je veux penser.

Depuis que je suis à Paris, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Je n'ai plus d'obligation, plus aucune contrainte. Scellia n'est plus derrière moi pour me dicter ma conduite. Je fais ce que je veux ; je vais où je veux. Je suis libre comme l'air. J'ai l'impression d'être un ange, une mouette que l'on a soudain relâchée au large, après plusieurs années d'emprisonnement sur les côtes. Je suis vivant, je suis libre. Et si bien… Pourtant, plusieurs choses me tourmentent. Je sais bien que ma liberté passagère ne durera pas éternellement. Ce n'est qu'une escapade, un fantasme d'adolescent. Un de ces jours, je vais devoir renter. Retrouver la bruine de Londres, me replonger dans mon travail. Le Manoir, Scellia, mon mariage. Tout. Je ne serrai plus libre. J'aurai à nouveau des obligations, des devoirs. Envers ma famille, mes amis. Envers le monde qui est le mien. Je vais retrouver la vie qui est la mienne. Ma vie apparemment sans faille, parfaite, blanche et douce. Je ne serai plus la mouette. Je ne serai plu l'ange.

Mais… si je n'avais pas envie d'une telle vie ? Si j'en avais assez de cette existence parfaite, sans tâches, sans aucune aventure pour me distraire ? Si j'avais envie de nouveauté, de voyage, de chose dont je n'ose même pas rêver ? Je pourrais m'enfuir, bien sûr. Disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de trace, partir à tout jamais, sans espoir de retour. Ce serait bien. Je vivrais enfin comme je le veux. Je quitterais ce cocon étouffant dans lequel je suis né, j'ai grandi et je mourai. Cette vie trop facile, sans intérêt. Je redeviendrais la mouette, je redeviendrais l'ange. Mais le puis-je vraiment ? Mon père disait souvent qu'il suffit de vouloir pour avoir. Que si on veut une chose avec suffisamment d'intensité, si on y met toute sa volonté, on l'obtiendra. C'est un de ses conseils qui me revient en mémoire, le soir, alors que je suis seul dans mon petit studio parisien. Si je veux, j'aurais. Est-ce bien possible ? Je voudrais le croire. Mais la vie n'est pas faite comme ça, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas quitter ce monde qui est le mien. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma mère. Pas maintenant. Je ne serais jamais la mouette. Je ne serais jamais l'ange.

Je me relève, quittant la chaise où je pensais. D'une geste machinal, je prends mon blouson de cuir, pendu à la porte. Je l'enfile. J'aime le contraste qu'offre le noir sur ma peau si pâle. J'ai vraiment un visage d'ange. On me croirait descendu du ciel. Avec les années, j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux blonds, qui m'arrivent à présent aux épaules. Ils retombent négligemment en vagues claires, coupées en dégradés, cachant l'anneau d'argent que je porte à l'oreille. Mes yeux n'ont rien perdu de leur bleu océan, mais sont toutefois devenus plus profonds. Plus pensifs, aussi. Aucune ride ne strie mon visage délicat. Je ressemble plus que jamais à mon père, mais je ne suis pas lui. Je suis un être différent, qui n'a pas les mêmes idées, ni les mêmes sentiments. D'ailleurs, en avait-il, des sentiments ? J'en ai souvent douté.

Sans bruit, j'ouvre la porte de mon studio, et sort. Je ferme l'appartement à clef. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Sans un regard en arrière, je dévale l'escalier, expédiant les deux cent marches qui me séparent du sol. Je pousse la lourde porte cochère et sort de l'immeuble. Un bâtiment ancien mais parfaitement restauré, en face de l'avenue des Champs-Élysées. J'arrive dans la rue envahie de passants. Les gens marchent, pressés, sans prendre le temps de souffler ou de se regarder. Ils font vraiment pitié. À quoi peu bien leur servir cette vaine agitation, cette course effrénée vers je ne sais quel but ? Je ne comprends pas. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est prendre le temps de vivre, d'exister. Savourer chaque seconde sur cette Terre, en se disant que c'est peut-être la dernière. Cela ferait rire beaucoup de monde, mais moi, c'est ce que je veux. Il y a trop d'horreur, trop de guerre, de famine et de mort sur cette planète pour que l'on n'apprécie pas pleinement ce que la vie nous offre, en pensant à ceux qui ont moins de chance que nous. Je suis peut-être devenu philanthrope, qui sait, avec les années ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai plus la même vision des choses. J'ai changé, depuis ma sortie de Poudlard. Je vois la vie telle qu'elle est en réalité, et je ne me moque plus impunément des autres. J'ai perdu mon mépris légendaire, ma verve assassine, mes airs hautains. Tout cela est mort en même temps que mon père, et j'ai enterré mes défauts avec lui, dans sa tombe. J'ai décidé de changer, d'être meilleur.

Je marche dans la rue, parmi les badauds, parmi ces milliers d'inconnus aux visages anonymes. Je ne les connais pas et ne les reverrais probablement jamais. Qu'importe. Je me sens vivant. Imperceptiblement, un sourire glisse sur mes lèvres, s'y fixant, adoucissant l'expression de mon visage. Je suis libre, je suis vivant. Paris me plonge dans un bain de bien-être, de félicité que jamais encore je n'avais éprouvée. À Londres, j'étouffais, je dépérissais, jours après jours. Ici, c'est différent. L'air est plus pur, le ciel, plus grand. Même les nuages gris qui le cachent ne parviennent pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je suis bien le seul. Les parisiens ont perdu le moral et pestent contre l'automne et le mauvais temps. Moi, j'aime bien l'automne, avec ses bourrasques de vent qui emportent les feuilles, ses averses grisonnantes, ses flaques et ses nuages. Cela me plait, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Inconsciemment, mes pas me conduisent vers les Champs-Élysées. J'y vais presque sans m'en rendre compte, absorbé par mes pensées. Je songe à ma vie, en Angleterre, à Scellia et à notre mariage. Je ne suis plus sûr soudain de vouloir encore l'épouser. Nos derniers mois ensemble ont été éprouvants pour moi. Serais-je prêt alors à affronter toute une vie d'existence commune ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut m'épouser que pour mon argent, mon titre et ma gloire. Pour rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Et ce que j'éprouve pour elle n'en est pas non plus. Que faire, alors ? Trouverais-je enfin le vrai amour, celui que l'on décrit dans les livres, celui qui fait battre le cœur plus vite, plus fort ? Celui sans lequel il est impossible de vivre ? Trouverais-je MON amour ? Je l'espère. Car une vie sans amour n'en est pas une. Une vie sans aimer n'est rien. Je souhaite trouver bientôt celle ou celui qui redonnera le souffle à ma vie. Celui qui fera de moi l'ange, le vrai.

J'avance plus rapidement, la poitrine libérée d'un grand poids. J'ai pris ma décision : je retournerai à Londres, mais je ne me marierai pas. Je n'épouserai pas Scellia. Je reviendrais et lui ferai mes adieux, avant de partir à l'aventure, à travers le monde. Et tant pis si on trouve ma conduite immature et irresponsable. Tant pis si je parais puérile. Je ne suis plus un gamin. J'ai connu bien des batailles, j'ai perdu mon père, je me suis affranchi. Je suis un Malfoy et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dicte ma conduite. L'esprit à nouveau clair, je me faufile à travers les troupeaux de passants qui me fixent, l'œil hagard, la démarche automatique. Je suis à nouveau moi, et je trouverai l'Amour. Je trouverai la paix. Je serai l'ange.

Tiens, c'est étrange, l'avenue des Champs-Élysées est totalement vide. Les badauds l'ont désertée et elle est seule sous la pluie automnale. Etrange. Normalement, le monde s'y bouscule, même par mauvais temps. Mais là… je suis pratiquement le seul à l'arpenter. Quelques rares promeneurs se hâtent à l'opposé de mes pas, me croisant précipitamment. On dirait qu'un fuient quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Mais quoi ? Ou plutôt, qui ? Je hausse les épaules, insensible à ce changement de comportement. Après tout, les affaires des Moldus ne me concernent pas. Autour de mon cou, je resserre le foulard de soie blanche que j'emporte toujours avec moi. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mon père. Le reste a été détruit, brûlé, réduit en cendre. Je ne suis pourtant pas triste de sa mort ; je pense qu'elle était nécessaire. Je ne le haïssais pas, mais je ne l'ai jamais compris. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Il se servait de moi, je n'étais qu'un pion de plus sur le grand échiquier du pouvoir. Nous étions deux loups solitaires vivant ensemble. Et il est mort.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne regarde pas devant moi. Soudain, je bouscule quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu, et qui venait en face de moi. Voulant éviter la chute, je l'agrippe par la manche, me retenant à lui. Un homme. Jeune, fin, beau. Légèrement musclé, tout en souplesse. Ses traits sont délicats sous les gouttes de pluie qui les constellent. Il a la peau légèrement bronzée, presque dorée par le soleil. Son parfum est doux, fruité, agréable mélange qui parvient à mes narines. Pourtant, quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant et redoutable se cache derrière, comme une colère sourde en sommeil. Je ne le lâche pas. Il me regarde, lui aussi. Ses yeux verts évitent les miens, mais ils brillent d'une lueur farouche. Ses yeux… je n'en ai jamais vu des pareils. Aussi intenses, aussi pénétrants. Ils me semblent toutefois familiers. Il me fixe à travers ses lunettes rondes. Etrange. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Ses cheveux tombent en mèches désordonnées sur son col, entourant son visage d'un rideau noir. À l'oreille, un anneau d'or brille. Sa bouche est figée en une expression inquiète, mais décidée. Sa bouche… elle est rose, petite, parfaite. Ses lèvres doivent être douces à embrasser… Minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ! Tu ne vas pas avoir le coup de foudre pour un inconnu, un homme que tu n'as jamais vu ? Un homme… et pourtant si, c'est le coup de foudre. Je reste scotché au trottoir, incapable de faire un geste, le tenant toujours par la manche. Ce moment me paraît si intense, si magique. Nous nous observons comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y a que nous. La pluie, le froid, la grisaille de Paris ont disparu. Il n'y a que nous. Alors, chose incroyable, il ouvre la bouche et dit un seul mot, unique :

« - Ange.

Je reste abasourdi, stupéfait. Le mot me frappe dans toute sa splendeur immaculée. Ange. Le suis-je vraiment ? Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je me comparais à un ange, c'était plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Mais de la bouche d'un inconnu… de cet inconnu… Cela me semble soudain si vrai que j'en prends peur. Serais-je un ange ? Je l'ignore…

Mais mon inconnu rompt bientôt ce moment d'envoûtement, brisant le contact visuel sans me laisser le temps de l'interroger. D'un geste, il se dégage de mon emprise et s'éloigne en courant, ses cheveux volant derrière lui. Il disparaît rapidement, happé par la nuit qui tombe. La pluie gagne en intensité ; de grosses gouttes s'écrasent sur le macadam. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Rapidement, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os. Je secoue la tête, comme pour me persuader que ce n'est pas un rêve. Non, ce n'en est pas un. L'inconnu était réel. Et mon cœur souffre. Soudain, revenant du fond de ma mémoire, un détail me frappe. Il avait des cicatrices. Trois petites lignes sanglantes et parallèles, sur sa joue droite. Et une sur le front, aussi. Un petit éclair. Mon Dieu, serait-ce possible que… ? Je réalise alors ce que cela signifie.

Cet homme, ce n'était pas un passant.

Cet homme, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Cet homme, ce n'était pas un menteur.

Cet homme, c'était lui.

Cet homme, c'était mon ennemi.

Cet homme, c'était mon Démon.

Je repars alors, sous la pluie qui me bat les tempes, avec dans cœur la certitude que je l'ai retrouvé. Lui que tout le monde croyait mort, lui qui a combattu la Mort, lui qui a gagné pour que nous puissions vivre libre. Lui que je haïssais, lui que j'aime à présent. Lui, le Démon. Harry.

Je suis l'Ange, et j'ai parlé au Démon. Et ce soir, je l'aime. Ce soir.

_Au plus haut du Paradis, l'Ange se redressa. _

_Il trouva l'amour qui lui était interdit. Mais il savait que cette passion lui était interdite. _

_Ce soir-là, l'Ange aima. Ce soir-là, le Paradis était damné…_

**Alors... verdict?** Je poursuis, ou je m'arrête là? À vous de me le dire... (par pitiéééééé! Une petite review! ) **Et à très bientôt!!!!**


	4. III Le Purgatoire

**Voilà la suite...** vous avez de la chance, vraiment: d'habitude, je ne publie pas avec une telle rapidité... Mais les quelques reviews que j'ai reçues (merchiiii encore!) m'ont tellement touchée que j'ai décidé de m'y remettre immédiatement. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'attendre beaucoup pour lire la suite... Avouez que je suis généreuse... non? (_conscience: oui, oh, hein! Faudrait voir à pas trop prendre la grosse tête...! _Syriel: maiheu... j'le fait pas exprès... sniiiif... )

**Donc...** dans ce chapitre, nous assistons enfin à la rencontre de l'Ange et du Démon. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en révéler plus! Lisez, et vous verrez...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lice-Chan: merci beaucoup pour ton ptit mot! Bien sûr que je vais continuer dans cette voie-là! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin... j'espère que la suite te plaira... et bonne chance avec Lucius... lol

Kattia Black: franchement... ce que tu m'as écrit m'as beaucoup touchée... Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairait autant à quelqu'un, d'autant plus que je suis encore novice sur ce site... Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris... je n'en revenais pas! toute contente, les yeux qui brillent Je ferais tout mon possible pour que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes... Bisouxxx baveux!

Agua: merci, merci merci!!! C'est toujours génial de recevoir les réactions des lecteurs! Et la tienne ne m'a pas déçue... j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ces quelques chapitres de début... À très bientôt!

Voilà... je crois n'avoir oublié personne... (si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi! courbette) Merci également à tout les autres lecteurs-anonymes-qui-ne-reviewent-pas... **Place au TEXTE!!!!!**

* * *

**III. Le Purgatoire :**

_Le Démon quitta les Enfers sans un regret. _

_L'Ange quitta le Paradis sans un regret. _

_Ils prirent chacun une route différente, errant parmi les limbes des cieux. _

_Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'étaient qu'ils arpentaient la route qui menait à leur amour…_

Le Démon marche rapidement, tête baissée, sans regarder autour de lui. Si tel avait été le cas, il n'aurait vu que des visages vides de toute expression, reflétant uniquement un ennui mortel et une vaine précipitation. Quelques répliques fusent à son passage. Moqueries mesquines des curieux qui le jugent sans savoir. Mais le Démon n'en a cure ; il n'y prête pas attention. Rien ne peut le détourner de sa route. Par même la pluie qui tombe à verse, transperçant son blouson de jeans des ses flèches glacées. Personne ne le comprend. Personne ne sait. Il en a assez de tout cela. Pourtant, il y a ce jeune homme blond qu'il a croisé un peu plus tôt. Il a l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il a toujours recherché, sans le savoir. Il a l'impression d'être arrivé au but de sa vie. Cet homme… Cet ange. Son Ange. Son cœur bat pour lui, mais le démon ne veut pas se l'avouer, il a trop peur des conséquences d'un tel amour. Et pourtant… cet homme ne lui est pas étranger. Il le connaît…

Agacé, le Démon chasse ces pensées d'un geste. Il ne peut pas aimer. Pas maintenant, alors que… Il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas. Ce qu'il veut, c'est la mort. La Mort. La grande déesse sombre qui, d'un geste de sa faux étincelante, lui ôtera la vie. Alors, enfin, il pourra partir en paix. Enfin, il pourra mourir. Dans sa poche, le Démon serre un couteau. Il tient la lame qui lui ôtera la vie. Car ce soir, Harry Potter se suicidera.

L'Ange parcourt les rues familières de Paris, les yeux dans le vague. Il pense. Son esprit est obsédé par le jeune homme qu'il a croisé sur les Champs-Élysées. Cet homme… ce Démon. Potter. Maintenant, l'Ange sait. Le Démon, l'homme, c'est Potter. Son ennemi de toujours, sa plus grande haine. C'est lui. Et il aime. Passionnément, fougueusement, tendrement. Il l'aime de mille façons, il l'aime comme jamais encore il n'y aimé. Et il voudrait que son amour lui soit rendu. Il voudrait que le Démon l'aime en retour. Mais… c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? La Nuit et le Jour, les Ténèbres et la Lumière, le Démon et l'Ange ne peuvent s'aimer. Ce n'est qu'une chimère impossible, une passion illusoire. L'Ange le sait. Mais il ne veut pas l'accepter. Il ne peut pas l'accepter. Il aimera un démon, même si cela doit signifier sa perte, sa fin irrémédiable. Il aimera le Démon, même s'il doit trouver la mort. D'ailleurs, il préfère la mort à une existence sans lui. Sans le Démon. Sans Harry.

Ses pas le conduisent inconsciemment chez lui, dans son petit studio tranquille, en haut d'un haut bâtiment de pierre. Lentement, il pousse la porte cochère, entendant le tintement familier de la cloche d'entrée. Avec lassitude, il passe la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, égouttant au passage l'eau qui ruisselle. Il monte pesamment les quelques deux cents marches qui le séparent de son logis, l'âme lourde, le cœur gonflé. Il veut revoir le Démon. Ce soir, Draco Malfoy le reverra.

Le Démon glisse la clef dans la porte, poussant le lourd panneau de bois qui s'ouvre en un grincement sinistre. Il pénètre dans une misérable pièce, à peine éclairée par une ampoule à la lumière crue. Un faible sourire naît sur ses lèvres. C'est ici qu'il vit, ou plutôt qu'il survit, depuis plus de deux semaines. Ce petit deux pièces, à la peinture miteuse, écaillée, aux murs rongés d'humidité, au plafond troué, au sol poussiéreux. C'est chez lui. Ce n'est certes qu'un appartement de passage, mais c'est chez lui. Mais bientôt, il n'y viendra plus. Bientôt, ce ne sera plus la peine. Plus besoin de payé un loyer odieusement élevé à cet imbécile de propriétaire, plus de besoin de crever de faim, de vivre dans de la merde, de devoir chaque jour redouter le lendemain. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus loin. Que la Mort. Et la Paix.

D'un geste lent, fatigué, il ôte son blouson détrempé, enlève sa chemise blanche. Le pantalon troué rejoint peu après les autres vêtements, jetés à même le sol. Presque nu dans la pièce sombre, le Démon se penche vers un sac de voyage béant, recherchant des habits secs, quelque chose qui pourrait réchauffer son cœur gelé. Il finit par extirper un jeans noir et délavé, ainsi qu'un pull de laine gris foncé. Des couleurs sombres, ténébreuses. Comme lui. Le Démon est fatigué, il en a assez. Il a froid. D'un geste vague de sa baguette magique, il fait apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud, fumante. Il la porte à ses lèvres, mais s'arrête. Il n'a pas soif. L'odeur sucrée lui parvient aux narines, l'écoeure, l'étouffe. Il pose la tasse par terre, et s'assoit sur le sol froid. Plus rien ne lui fait envie. Il remonte ses genoux contre son torse, et enlace ses jambes dans un geste à la fois de protection et de rébellion. Il pense à cet homme blond, cet Ange qu'il a vu aujourd'hui. Si beau, si pur… Brillant de cette lumière divine qui lui manque tant. Un instant, il se plait à imaginer les bras de l'homme autour de ses épaules. La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de son souffle contre sa nuque, le velouté de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ce serait si bon… Mais le Démon sait bien que c'est impossible. Il ne retrouvera jamais l'Ange. Et d'ailleurs, qui est-il vraiment… ? Harry ne sait plus.

_Est-ce bien lui, ou ai-je rêvé ?_ Telles sont les pensées de l'Ange, à cette heure. Assis sur une chaise confortable, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes, il contemple la beauté du soir. La nuit tombe lentement sur Paris, l'enveloppant d'une brume de mystère. Dame énigmatique qui se part de lumière pour accueillir les voyageurs nocturnes, la ville resplendit de mille feux, brillant comme un joyau rare. L'Ange sourit. Paris est la plus belle ville du monde. Il n'a jamais rien vu de si magnifique. Si… si, il y a quelque chose de mieux. Ses yeux. Les yeux du Démon. Des yeux verts, intenses, qui vous fixent comme s'ils savaient tout de vous. Des yeux au regard tragique, mais si tentateur. Les yeux du Démon. Les yeux de Harry. Où est-il, en ce moment ? Dans quel recoin sombre de la capitale a-t-il trouvé refuge ? Draco ne le sait pas, mais il espère bien le trouver. Comment ? Ca aussi, il l'ignore. Mais il cherchera. L'amour serra son guide.

Il soupire. L'amour sera son guide. Cela, il n'en doute pas, mais… par où commencer ? L'Ange se languit déjà du Démon, espérant revoir au plus vite l'éclat tragique de ses yeux verts. L'attente est rude pour un cœur amoureux. Et l'Ange n'est pas patient. Il faut qu'il revoie Harry. Ce soir. Maintenant. Il se relève, son regard vagabondant sur les meubles de la pièce. Une décoration pâle, blanche et crème. Deux fauteuils d'osier, une petite table de fer forgé. Une haute fenêtre, des rideaux vaporeux. Plus loin, un lit avec, sur la table de chevet, des roses immaculées. Un parfait décor de Paradis. Mais cela n'est rien aux yeux de Draco, qui ne veut que retrouver son Démon…

Un hibou noir s'engouffre par la fenêtre sale. Le Démon relève la tête. Etrange. Qui pourrait bien lui écrire ? Personne ne sait qu'il est là, non ? Enfin, il faut croire que son secret n'est pas si bien gardé qu'il le pensait. D'un geste las, il délivre l'oiseau de sa missive. Le facteur à plume s'envole, sans attendre davantage. Harry observe la lettre. Le parchemin est de bonne qualité, l'encre, rouge. Comme du sang. L'adresse y figure, exact : _Mr. H. Potter, avenue des Champs-Élysées, Paris._

De qui est-elle ? Malgré son désintéressement total, le Démon ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux. Juste comme ça, un peu, mais il est curieux. Il se demande si cette lettre ne sonne pas le glas de son existence morne. Il aimerait que se soit le cas. Il l'ouvre. Une feuille soigneusement pliée en sort, et tombe sur le sol poussiéreux. Il la ramasse et la lit. C'est une invitation. Une invitation au Grand Bal d'Automne, donné comme chaque année à Paris par la Congrégation Européenne des mages et Sorciers. Le Démon soupire. Encore un de ces galas mondains follement ennuyeux, où tout n'est que politiques et papotage inutile. Il lâche l'enveloppe et la lettre, qui glissent par terre. Aucun intérêt. Il ne voit pas pourquoi il irait. D'ailleurs, il ne sait même pas comment l'invitation lui est parvenue. Comment savait-on qu'il était ici ? Peu importe. Dans son état, c'est tout ce qu'il veut éviter. Il n'a pas besoin d'une apparition en public, ce soir. Sa mort ferra déjà les gros titres, demain, à la première heure. Ce qu'il souhaite, c'est en finir, et vite. Le couteau est dans sa main, à présent. Lentement, il appuie la lame tranchante sur sa peau. Il sent la morsure froide de métal dans sa chaire, tandis ce qu'il l'enfonce plus profondément encore, à la recherche de son artère. Le sang coule à flot de sa blessure, écrasant ses gouttes écarlates sur le sol. Mais il n'en a cure. Le Démon veut en finir. Il veut la Mort. Maintenant.

Pourtant, tout à coup, il suspend son geste et observe son avant-bras. La coupure sanglante lui fait soudain horreur, et il lâche le couteau, qui tombe sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Horrifié, il contemple alors ce qu'il a fait. Il a frôlé la mort de peu. Mais… c'est ce qu'il voulait non ? À présent, il n'en est plus vraiment sûr. Et puis… il y a son Ange. Il s'affale lourdement sur la paillasse qui lui sert de lit et se prend la tête dans les mains. Le sang coule sur sa peau, y traçant de tragiques sillons pourpres. Des larmes de désespoir perlent de ses yeux. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Il n'est qu'un lâche ! Même pas capable de se donner la mort. Même pas capable de dire adieu à la vie. Il est pitoyable. Et, désespérément, il ramasse la lettre tombée à terre. Il la relit. _Invitation au Grand Bal d'Automne. Costumes exigés._ Il soupire.

Il ira. Il ira, car il espère le revoir. Il veut revoir l'Ange. C'est peut-être ce qui se passera. Peut-être pas. Il le reverra, et après, il pourra mourir. Enfin…

Avec sérieux, l'Ange se contemple dans la glace. Ce soir sera peut-être important. C'est peut-être le soir où il le reverra, lui. Lui, le Démon. Enfin, il l'espère. Il sait que tous les membres de la communauté magique vivant à Paris ont été conviés au Grand Bal d'Automne. Si son inconnu est bien Potter, il est fort probable qu'il y soit. Si seulement il vient… Draco l'espère, mais il n'en est pas sûr. Il n'a pas pu oublier l'expression de détresse tragique qui brillait dans les prunelles vertes de Harry. Un tel désespoir… cela parait impossible à éprouver, pour lui. L'Ange n'a qu'une envie. Retrouver son Démon et lui faire tout oublier. Le chagrin, la peine, la tristesse, la rage, la colère, la haine… Tous ces sentiments qui pourrissent inutilement le cœur des hommes en leur faisant commettre les pires atrocités. Il veut simplement le prendre dans ses bras et effacer tout cela. Il rêve de l'instant où il n'y aura plus qu'eux. Lui et son Démon.

D'un geste précis, il ajuste son col blanc. Sur l'invitation, on précisait « costumes exigés ». Et bien voilà, c'est fait. L'Ange est un ange. De grandes ailes blanches battent doucement dans son dos, leurs plumes si fines, si douces qu'elles semblent être réelles. Une auréole de lumière scintille sur ses cheveux, illuminant les cascades blondes de mille éclats changeants. Tout de blanc vêtu, avec sa chemise de soie et sa peau pâle, Draco semble vraiment descendu des cieux. Il se contemple, satisfait, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur presque enfantine. Sur la petite table, il saisit un masque blanc, orné de perles irisées et le pose délicatement sur son visage. Ainsi masqué, il paraît être un de ces nobles vénitiens, qui déambulaient jadis dans des palais luxueux, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours. Draco est l'Ange, à présent.

Maintenant, il reste à espérer que le Démon va venir. L'Ange prie silencieusement le ciel, déposant son âme au pied des dieux pour que sa requête soit acceptée. Ce soir, l'Ange sort. Ce soir, il verra le Démon. Dans un craquement sourd, Draco transplane, allant dans Paris, à la recherche de son amour…

Le Démon hésite, avance, recule, avance à nouveau. Tous ces gens, si richement parés… Toutes ces lumières, si vives, si fortes… Cette musique entraînante… Ces couples qui évoluent avec insouciance… Cela lui fait presque peur, en fait. Il a depuis longtemps oublié ce que « vivre en société » voulait dire. Vaincu par la vie, il ne se mêle plus au monde, ne sort plus. Il ne côtoie plus ses semblables. Alors maintenant, se retrouver là, parmi tant de gens… C'est un coup dur pour lui. Mais il le devait ; il devait venir. Il ne sait même pas ce qui l'a poussé à commettre cette folie, mais il est là, à présent. Et il espère le voir, revoir l'Ange. Mais où est-il ?

Harry fait quelques pas, se mêlant avec réticence à la foule compacte qui déambule dans la grande salle de bal. Ce soir, c'est le comte Del Fioriso qui reçoit. Un noble sorcier italien, sang-pur de surcroît, possédant fortune, gloire et renommée. Le Démon se sent pris au piège, étouffé par tant de bruits et de lumières. Les gens s'écartent sur son passage, étonnés de voir à la fête un jeune homme aussi macabre et désespéré. Tout de noir vêtu, il offre vraiment une vision tragique et dramatique. De longues ailes aux plumes anthracite battent lentement dans son dos, semblant presque réelle. Sur son visage, un mince masque de soie noire le dérobe aux éventuels regards. Ainsi costumé, il ressemble à ce qu'il est vraiment : un démon torturé, pleurant ses illusions perdues, courant après un amour vain. Ses yeux balayent machinalement la foule, espérant y retrouver l'Ange qui hante ses rêves. Espérant y voir l'amour. Et soudain, il l'aperçoit…

Un peu inquiet, l'Ange s'avance parmi les danseurs. Il sourit à droite, à gauche, saluant au passage de vague connaissance qui le reconnaissent aisément, malgré son masque. Il a fière allure dans son costume d'archange divin, et ne manque pas d'attirer le regard des femmes, qui se retournent à son passage, guettant un regard, une réaction. Mais lui les ignore, ne les regarde pas. Il ne les voit pas. Il vient de l'entrapercevoir, lui. Le Démon. Son jumeau sombre et ténébreux. Il est là, près de la fenêtre. Il semble attendre. Le cœur de Draco fait un bond. Et si c'était lui que Harry attendait. Puis il a un sourire triste. Enfin, c'et impossible. Ils se haïssaient tant, au collège. Il sait qu'il a très peu de chance que ses sentiments à l'égard de Potter soient réciproques. Et pourtant… s'il ne peut pas l'avoir, il en mourra.

Sans le vouloir, le regard de l'Ange croise celui du Démon. Leurs prunelles se cherchent, se trouvent, s'entrecroisent. Lentement, ils s'apprivoisent, cherchant à deviner qui est l'autre, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il attend. Le regard du Harry semble étonné, tendu. Draco en déduit qu'il ne l'a pas reconnu. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Fendant la foule des danseurs qui le sépare de son Démon, l'Ange s'avance vers lui, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'envoler…

Le Démon voit l'Ange s'approcher de lui. Son souffle accélère, devient plus saccadé, précipité dans sa poitrine. Son cœur bat de plus en plus fort, comme s'il cherchait à se libérer de la prison de chaire qui le retient. Il observe le moindre de ses geste, le moindre de ses mouvements. Ses yeux glissent sur le front haut et pâle, sur les yeux bleus océans, à demi cachés par le masque. Son regard dévale le long de la courbe droite de son nez, s'attardant sur son menton volontaire. Puis son cou, son torse aux muscles fins, dont le maintien aristocratique anobli encore la prestance. Harry poursuit plus bas, bien plus bas, continuant d'étudier celui à qui il vendrait son âme sans hésiter. Mais le Démon ignore qui est cet éphémère jouvenceau qui lui plait tant. Il ne connaît pas sa véritable identité. Anxieux, il voit l'Ange s'avancer…

L'Ange est face au Démon, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il le fixe avec intensité, gravant dans son esprit la moindre courbe de ses muscles, le moindre grain de sa peau. L'intensité de son regard vert de même que la courbure de sa bouche fine au pli tragique n'a plus aucun secret pour Draco. Cette bouche… il aimerait tant l'embrasser. Sentir contre la sienne ces lèvres si douces, si agréablement rosées… ! Goûter un instant à l'interdit, même si c'est pour mourir ensuite. Mourir d'aimer. Oui, il le pourrait. L'Ange et le Démon sont face à face, et aucun ne bouge. Le souffle court, ils se rendent leurs regards, mi-séducteurs, mi-hésitants.

Une musique entraînante prend son envol. Crescendo de violon, c'est une valse aérienne et sensuelle. L'Ange sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il tend la main au Démon, l'invitant à s'envoler avec lui. Souriant, Harry accepte l'invitation; Draco l'emporte dans le ciel…

Le Démon virevolte au bras de l'Ange, se laissant emporté par l'élan, ne pensant plus à rien. Rien qu'à lui. À ses yeux bleus, si aimants, si doux. À la douce pression de ses bras dans son dos. À la proximité troublant de son corps. À la chaleur réconfortante de son étreinte. Grisé par la musique et l'amour, le Démon s'envole avec l'Ange. Ils dansent ensemble les pas de l'amour, de la tendresse, mais aussi du désir, de la sensualité, de l'attente. Ils se sont tant cherchés, avant de se trouver. Et maintenant, maintenant… Harry voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, il ne sait pas qui est cet homme qui l'emporte si haut dans le ciel ; il ignore tout de cet inconnu au visage d'Adonis. Il ne le connaît pas, et il en est heureux, même si l'envie le tirade de le découvrir. La musique devient plus langoureuse, plus caressante encore. Le Démon sent un drôle de sentiment poindre dans son cœur. Le Désir. Le Désir qui vient s'ajouter à l'Amour. Désir pour cet homme qui lui fait perdre la tête ; désir pour cette étreinte qu'il voudrait plus passionnée encore ; désir pour ce corps qu'il voudrait posséder.

Malgré lui, le Démon sent son excitation monter, agacée tant par la chaleur de la pièce et la musique tourbillonnante, que par la proximité du corps de son aimé…

L'Ange sourit, victorieux. Il a retrouvé son Démon, il est là, il ne le quittera plus. Si proche… il sait maintenant que sans lui, il ne pourra plus vivre. C'est impossible. Et s'il est voué à une existence damnée, tant pis. Il préfère mille fois être un ange déchu qu'un ange sans lui. Emporté par l'élan, il s'abandonne à serrer plus fort cet homme qu'il veut faire sien. Soudain, il sent quelque chose appuyer contre sa cuisse. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixe avec étonnement Harry, abandonné à son étreinte. La rougeur sur le joues du jeune homme et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, invitant aux caresses, ne lui laisse plus aucun doute. Il le désire. Le Démon le désire. Le cœur de Draco bondit de joie. Ainsi, son amour n'est pas vain. Il aime et il est aimé. Voyant le Démon si langoureusement plaqué contre lui, il réalise sa propre ardeur. Confiant, il presse davantage le corps de son Démon contre le sien…

Rejetant la tête en arrière, le Démon réalise tout à coup la passion de l'Ange. Un sourire tendre éclot sur ses lèvres. Leurs corps parfaitement enlacés se touchent, se caressent sans cesse. Emportés par les tourbillons de la valse, leurs bassins exécutent des va-et-vient incessants. Le Démon gémit de délice. Si bon… L'Ange se mort la lèvre inférieure, incapable de contenir son ardeur. Ils ont tant soif l'un de l'autre…

Lentement, la musique faiblit, ralentit. Les couples virevoltent plus doucement, suivant le tempo. L'Ange et le Démon restent enlacés, ne voulant pas se quitter. Enfin, la mélodie décroît dans un sanglot de violons, et meurt finalement.

L'Ange est face au Démon. Il lit l'Amour, mais aussi la Passion, le Désir dans ses yeux verts. Alors, très tendrement, il approche ses lèvres ses siennes, voulant goûter au Paradis. Il pose doucement sa bouche sur celle de Harry, y savourant pour la première fois une douceur sucrée. Puis il s'éloigne, guettant sa réaction. Le Démon a un soupir de regret, voulant à nouveau sentir cette présence intime contre lui. Cette fois, c'est lui qui s'approche et qui pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser est tendre, doux, comme une promesse des délices futurs, un espoir de réunion. Dans un même élan, leurs bouches s'ouvrent et leurs langues se caressent, se cherchent, se croisent. Ils approfondissent encore leur étreinte, recherchant la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur, son amour. Tout est dit dans ce simple geste. Ce baiser à la fois pur, chaste, et passionné. L'Ange aime le Démon ; le Démon aime l'Ange. Tout simplement.

À regret, ils se séparent, quittant cette douceur qu'ils voudraient chérir à jamais. Doucement, l'Ange murmure au Démon :

« - Je t'ai enfin trouvé, mon amour. Je t'aime…

Et ces mots n'ont jamais parus si beaux…

Soudain, le Démon écarquille les yeux. Il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire. Non… non, c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas aimer, pas maintenant. Lui qui fuit la vie depuis trop longtemps, il a enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il a enfin un but. Mais il prend peur et hésite. Quelle vie peut-il bien offrir à l'Ange ? Quelle existence tragique, régie par le désespoir peut-il bien lui donner ? C'est impossible d'aimer. L'Ange est si parfait, si beau, si doux… Il a tout pour lui, le Paradis, la fortune, la gloire. Alors que lui… lui n'est qu'un démon, misérable et marginal, n'aspirant qu'à la Mort, fuyant ses amis, son pays. Il ne pourra jamais l'aimer, ni lui rendre son amour comme il se doit. Sa conscience le lui a dit : son salut est dans la mort. Il ne doit pas l'aimer. Des larmes amères ruissellent sur ses joues. Les yeux de l'Ange s'agrandissent de surprise. Il ne comprend pas ce chagrin. Un seul mot lui vient aux lèvres :

« -Pourquoi ?

En entendant cette question, Harry pleure de plus bel. Si seulement il savait… si il savait ! Mais il ne doit pas savoir. Le cœur lacéré par le chagrin, la culpabilité, le regret, le Démon quitte l'étreinte tendre de son ange et chuchote, la poitrine secouée de pleurs :

« - Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne dois pas t'aimer.

Ces mots transpercent le cœur de l'Ange, le clouant sur place. Il ne comprend pas. Il l'aime. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il l'a enfin trouver… Le Démon fait volte face, cherchant à s'éloigner. Draco tant de le rattraper. En vain. Il s'enfuit vers la porte, semblant plus voler que courir. Autour d'eux, les invités les regardent, stupéfaits. Arrivé à la porte, le Démon se retourne, et, les larmes s'écrasant sur sa peau :

« - Je ne dois pas t'aimer. Pardonne-moi, mon amour…

Et il s'enfuit dans la nuit…

Le Démon court, vole dans les rues de Paris. Il ne regarde pas où il va, il ne pense qu'à fuir. Il est désespéré. Il l'aime. Il ne doit pas l'aimer. Le cœur brisé en millier d'éclats tranchants, il s'arrête devant la Seine, se maudissant d'être parti, appelant à nouveau la Mort. Puis il se tait et fixe les eaux sombres du fleuve. La Seine… la Mort. Peut-être…

L'Ange reste immobile, trop abasourdi pour bouger. Autour de lui, les conversations ont repris, le invités boivent, mangent, discutent. Il lui semble être si loin de tout cela. Il sent encore sur ses lèvres celles du Démon, si douces… Lentement, il ouvre la main. Une seule et unique plume noire y resplendit, douce et tendre au touché. Comme ses lèvres…

Sans un bruit, l'Ange sort, à la cherche de son Démon…

_La route de leur Amour était dangereuse et semée d'embûches. _

_Aussi ne se retrouvèrent-ils pas tout de suite. La séparation fut douloureuse. _

_Les Ténèbres désiraient la Lumière et la Lumière désiraient les Ténèbres. _

_Mais ils savaient qu'un jour, Paradis et Enfers seraient réunis…_

* * *

**Aloooors?** Attention attention, cher public, chers lecteurs... voici la QUESTION-QUI-VAUT-TROIS-MILLIARDS: **dois-je continuer?** Votre avis serait le bienvenu... merci d'avance et bisouxxx à tous et toutes!!!


	5. IV La Damnation

**Alors voici...** dans ma grande bonté, (c'est bon, Syriel, ne commence pas... t'as la tête qui va enfler... lol) j'ai décidé de mettre ce soir la suite de cette fic... Certains m'ont conseillé d'attendre, de laisser passer quelques semaines, histoire de voir quelle était la réaction du public: il me semble qu'elle est plutôt favorable! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir: ceux qui m'ont lu ont été enthousiasmés par cettee fic, et je dois dire que ça m'a mis du baume au coeur. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour les remercier, je n'ai pas voulu les faire attendre plus longtemps...

Mais têve de bla-bla inutiles... (j'aime pas les intros qui s'éternisent... ) **La suite**... la suite, la voici. Tragique et désespérée, elle sera, je l'espère, à la hauteur de vos attentes...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lice-Chan: ooooh... je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer! J'espère que ton paquet de Kleenex n'en as pas trop souffert... (lol) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédant! Ah, au fait... mouche-toi pas trop sur ton clavier: c'est mauvais pour les PC... le mien a rendu l'âme comme ça... (xx) le pôôôôvre! Il va comment, ton Lucius? (hihihi...)

666Naku: bien sûr que je vais continuer! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizzzouxxx...

Sahada: arf... pour les 3 milliards, faudra repasser: mon banquier est un vrai grippe-sous et il accepte plus de me faire crédit... sniiif... Pour te dédomager, voici la suite! À bientôt!

Kattia Black: merci beaucoup, toi! ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui me soutient autant! Je rougis à chacun de tes compliments... (mon prochain métier? Feu de signalisation! lol) J'espère que le chap' 4 te plaira... Bigs bisouxxx petite puce, et à très bientôt! (merchi encore pour la pub que tu me fais...! )

Agua: merci, merci! Chuis bien contente que Chloé t'ai agressée... (lol, non, j'espère qu'elle t'a pas trop brutalisée... )ça me fait extrêment plaisir que tu aimes mon travail... aux anges Je voulais justement éviter de mettre en avant le côté adolescent-plein-de-problems-et-incompris de Harry. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette facette de sa personnalité, et je trouve bien plus intéressant d'écrire sur sa période post-Poudlard... Mais mon personnage préféré reste tout de même Draco. Enfin... Draco, tel que je me l'imagine. En fait, c'est un peu moi, si on réfléchit... (je vais éviter d'en dire trop... rougit) Pourquoi ils te font penser à Silas! J'ai de la peine à voir... se creuse les méninges En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'auras pas fait trop de cauchemars... Bonne lecture!

Irurando: pitié, ne me tue pas... ou alors, tue-moi très vite! lol Quoique... si tu me tues, y'auras deux blems: tu ne pouras pas lire la suite, car je serais morte avant de l'avoir publiée. Et, à supposer que mon esprit revienne sur terre pour la mettre en ligne, tu auras sans doute de la peine à la lire, si on t'emprisonne pour meurtre. Alors, tu choisis quoi? tremble de peur (lol, c'était donc mon instant délire-idiot-que-je-fais-toute-seule... pardon, pardon!) La voici, la suite! Range ce couteau tout de suite! Pour les 3 milliards... heum... repasse quand j'aurais gagné à EuroMillions... Bigs bisoux...!

Belina: pour savoir si l'Ange trouvera son Démon... je te laisse lire la suite! À très bientôt, et merci...

Lumina Keurjani: ne m'en veux pas: j'adore poser cette question-qui-fait-bondir-mes-lecteurs. C'est mon petit plaisir personnel... hihihi! Et... franchement, ça flatte pas mal mon ego de vous entendre dire que je dois continuer... (Alerte, alerte! le mode Syriel-mégalomane est enclanché... alerte... lol) T'inquiète pas: je continue! Bisouxxx baveux!

**En plus... **alors... Kattia Black m'a envoyé un très beau poème que ma fic lui a inspirée... Comme je l'en suis très reconnaissante, je vous le mets ici... Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait bien avoir vos avis! Merci encore, Kattia!

_J'ai pu voir un ange traverser cette rue,  
Il était plus beau que ce que j'avais vu,  
Il était si blanc, si pur, j'ai été ému,  
Et dire qu'avant toi, en l'amour je n'avais jamais cru._

Mais hélas tu es trop bien pour moi je le sais,  
Je ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés,  
Tu es trop parfait je ne veux pas te briser,  
Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier.

Ta vision a su éclairer ma triste vie,  
Cependant je préfère pour toi que tu m'oublies,  
Je reviendrais dans les ténèbres de la nuit,  
En aimant cet ange que j'ai vu aujourd'hui.

* * *

**IV. La Damnation :**

_Le Démon, désespéré par cet amour interdit, mit fin à ses jours. _

_L'Ange, guidé par la Mort, arriva auprès de lui. Il vit son amour, au bord du gouffre._

_Désespéré, il scella avec la Faucheuse un pacte qui devait les perdre…_

Accoudé à la barrière rouillée, face à la Seine, le Démon observe les eaux noires qui s'écoulent dans le canal. À la lueur de la lune, elles semblent être un long ruban brillant qui disparaît dans la pénombre des ponts, entre les rues éclairées de Paris. Dans le ciel, l'astre lunaire resplendit comme une perle hivernale, couronnée par le scintillement de milliers d'étoiles. L'air est froid, humide et draine derrière lui les échos sonores de la capitale. La nuit, Paris se part de mille feux. Il n'y a aucun repos pour la cité qui poursuit sa route inexorable et effrénée vers l'aube. C'est à croire que les parisiens ne dorment jamais ! Peu s'en faut. Le Démon aime cette agitation. Le bruit urbain, la pulsion d'une ville vivante. Cela lui permet d'oublier. L'animation des rues, le vrombissement des voitures, le murmure continuel des voix humaines est un ballet sans fin que rien ne saurait troubler. Une musique qui l'entraîne loin de ses ennuis, qui l'empêche de penser. Si seulement…

Au cœur des rues, des gens marchent, se croisent, s'observent sans vraiment se voir. La vie moderne, sous ses aspects polis et civilisés, n'est qu'un enchaînement de gestes, d'actions indifférentes. Personne ne prend le temps de regarder. Personne ne prend le temps de comprendre. Rien ne doit briser cette course perpétuelle qui régit la vie contemporaine. Plus personne ne s'émeut des malheurs de son prochain et, si quelqu'un vient à éprouver de la pitié, ce n'est qu'une façade qui fond rapidement au soleil de l'indifférence. Dans ce monde froid, le mot d'ordre est « égoïsme ».

Ce sont ces pensées qui assaillent le Démon, alors qu'il plonge son regard dans la Seine ténébreuse. C'est cette indifférence que Harry ne supporte plus. C'est la fausse pitié, cette amie qui se veut compréhensive et devant laquelle on se sent si misérable qu'il ne veut plus voir. Ces mensonges lacèrent son cœur. C'est cela qui le mine, jour après jour. Indifférence. Mensonge. Pitié. Incompréhension. Ils sont ses bourreaux. Ils sont son quotidien.

Peu de gens savent vraiment ce qu'est la Mort. Ils peuvent tout au plus l'imaginer. Peu de personnes ont senti son souffle sur leur peau. Ils ne savent pas l'effet que cela fait, de se savoir pris au piège, incapable d'avancer ou de reculer, lorsque toutes les issues sont fermées et que l'espoir s'est tari. Et ce qu'ils imaginent est bien au-dessous de la réalité. Ils ne savent pas.

Le Démon, lui, sait. Il a vu la Mort. Il n'est pas un héros, pourtant. Juste un pion dont on s'est servi pour vaincre le Mal. Il en est conscient. Mais il connaît la Mort. Il lui a parlé, l'a regardée droit dans les yeux. Il a marché avec elle dans les labyrinthes sordides du désespoir. Et il en est sorti, tel un nouveau Thésée. Il a vaincu l'abîme, et est revenu, suivant le fil qui le ramenait à la lumière. Mais cette lumière était fade, et avait le goût âcre de la tristesse. Alors le Démon a replongé, sans chercher à ralentir sa chute. Tant pis s'il tombait, pour ne jamais se relever. Il voulait revoir la Mort, cette amie fidèle avec qui il était si facile de s'entendre, pour peu que l'on ait envie de mourir. Il se complaisait dans les Ténèbres, vivait avec elles au cœur même d'un Enfer ravagé. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Sa joie était peine; sa lumière était nuit. Il en était heureux, au point de souhaiter y sombrer pour toujours. Heureux au point de vouloir la Mort. Il voulait qu'elle le prenne, comme une amante. Il voulait se sentir partir dans ses bras. Il voulait son baiser glacé.

La lumière est pourtant revenue lui donner espoir. Elle l'a délogé de son trou, l'a sorti de l'enfer où il se mourait. La Mort s'est retirée, craintive devant cette soudaine clarté. Mais elle est toujours là, pourtant. Tout près… La lumière a amené avec elle une chimère, une folle illusion de résurrection. Un espoir de retour à la vie. Cette lumière, c'est l'Ange. Son Ange immaculé, tout droit descendu des cieux. Si blanc, si pur, si beau… ! Silhouette éthérée au visage divin, il a redonné confiance au Démon, lui faisant relever la tête, comme si tout était possible. L'Ange l'a entraîné avec lui dans un tourbillon passionné et romantique, célébrant au grand jour l'éternité de leur amou. Il a fait miroité devant lui des trésors de bonheur, des rivières de tendresse, des joyaux de plaisir. Le Démon sait que tout cela est vrai ; il croit en leur amour. Même si l'Ange le trompe peut-être, même si tout n'est qu'illusion. Il y croit, lui. Il croit que leur amour durera éternellement, plus longtemps que les étoiles elles-mêmes et que rien, ni le temps, ni l'espace ne pourra le briser. Il se souvient à regret du moment où il a perçu la passion de l'Ange dans toute sa splendeur véridique. À cet instant, il aimait et était aimé. Mais plus encore. Il désirait et était désiré. Tout semblait si pur, si doux, si tendre… Comme les lèvres de l'Ange. Il aurait pu mourir mille fois pour lui, à cet instant. Il aurait pu quitter à jamais les Ténèbres et redevenir celui qu'il était. Juste pour lui. Pour son amour. Et c'est cela qui lui fait le plus mal. C'est cette faiblesse, cet amour qui agit sur lui comme un poison, emprisonnant ses sens avec des chaînes de sentiments. L'Ange tient entre ses mains la clef de son cœur, celle qui lui ouvrira la porte de son âme. Le Démon le sait. Sans son Ange, il n'est plus rien. Rien.

Impuissant, Harry pleure su son sort, sur cet Ange qu'il ne peut aimer. Et pourtant… il était si bien, près de lui. Mais c'est impossible. Un Ange et un Démon ! Allons donc ! Autant demander au Jour d'épouser la Nuit. Autant demander à la Lune de se faire l'amante du Soleil. Harry aimerait tant… Amour… Amants… les mots sont beaux, le ton est doux. Rien ne peut les réunir. C'est impossible. Son existence est maudite, damnée. S'il n'avait pas perdu son âme il y a bien longtemps, le chagrin qu'il éprouve l'aurait détruite. L'esprit consumé par un brasier de culpabilité, il erre à travers le monde, emportant avec lui ses regrets et sa rancœur. Comment, dans ce cas, aimer un Ange ? Il n'y rien à lui offrir, rien à lui promettre. Qu'une vie de désespoir et d'amertume. Il ne peut pas l'aimer, et c'est cela qui le ronge. Il ne peut pas aimer son Ange.

D'un geste rageur, le Démon décroche brutalement ses ailes noires, fixées à son dos. Il les contemple un instant, une moue de mépris et d'incertitude dansant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, harassé par le poids de sa haine, il les jette dans le fleuve. Quelques plumes ténébreuses voltigent à leur suite tandis ce qu'il regarde son bel apanage disparaître au fon de la Seine. Le Démon a dit adieu à la vie.

L'Ange court dans les rues, éperdu et inquiet. Volant presque dans Paris endormie, il cherche le Démon. Son Démon. Il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être, mais son cœur espère qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. C'est impossible qu'il soit trop tard ! Le Démon ne peut pas… ne doit pas… ! L'Ange sent le désespoir étreindre son âme, la maltraitant violemment. La Peur, l'oppressante souffrance de l'esprit. Celle qui le lacère de l'intérieur, le fait douter et l'emprisonne dans un dédale d'interrogations douloureuses. Dans sa course effrénée, l'Ange de réfléchit plus. Toutes ses pensées sont obsédées par le Démon. Chaque minute compte, car chacune d'elles peut être fatale. Et si son Amour meurt… il n'ose même pas y penser.

Il court dans les rues sombres de Paris. L'ai hagard, il traverse au as de course un boulevard animé. La lumière des réverbères électriques nimbe le bitume d'un éclat glacé, artificiel. Les voitures freinent, klaxonnent sur son passage, tandis ce qu'il traverse précipitamment la route. Des insultes fusent, cris furieux des automobilistes courroucés. Il n'en a cure. Rien d'autre ne compte que le Démon. En le voyant courir, des gens se retournent, curieux, intrigués par les ailes blanches qui lui battent le dos. Ils se demandent où cet Ange blanc peut bien courir. Ils le questionnent, mais il ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas le temps. Il a peur. Peur d'arriver trop tard, peur ne pas le trouver, peur de le perdre. Peur d'être seul. Peur d'être sans lui. Sans sa présence, son amour, son sourire. Le Démon. Harry Potter. Son ancien ennemi qui maintenant est tout pour lui.

Jamais son cœur ne l'a fait autant souffrir. Jamais l'Ange n'a eu aussi mal. Mal au point d'en mourir. Il a l'impression que le Démon a accroché à son âme un hameçon cruel et qu'il en tire l'extrémité, lui déchirant la poitrine. C'est si douloureux, si intolérable… ! Dans sa course, Draco pleure, gémit, supplie. Il veut le retrouver. Il veut le revoir. Il veut l'aimer. Il veut cela, et bien plus encore. Il n'est rien sans lui. Soudain, il s'arrête, hagard et perdu. Il scrute les alentours. Une rue silencieuse, sombre. Le vent qui souffle doucement dans les arbres, chantant une mélodie angoissante et lugubre. Quelques rares lumières, de faibles bruits qui parviennent de Paris. L'Ange hésite. Il ne sait plus où il est. Il ne connaît pas cette rue ; il n'a jamais vu ces maisons. Il est seul. Le Démon est invisible. Il ne l'a pas retrouvé. Les larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur sa peau pâle, transformant son visage en un masque tragique. Il ne l'a pas retrouvé. Que faire, alors ? Rien de ce que Draco a appris ne peut l'aider. Son esprit est embrumé, ses idées s'envolent en volutes de fumée, insaisissables. Que faire ? Il ne sait plus.

Tout à coup, il entend un bruit, derrière lui. Des pas, étouffés, lents. Le froissement d'une cape qui traîne au sol. Il se retourne. En face de lui, se tient une haute silhouette sombre, encapuchonnée dans un long manteau de nuit. Il ne voit que ses yeux brillants luire doucement dans la pénombre du capuchon. L'ombre tient une faux d'argent dans sa main droite. Une faux tranchante, qui a l'air bien aiguisée. L'Ange n'est pas un lâche, mais cette seule vision suffit à lui glacer le sang. La silhouette ne bouge pas, reste immobile, face à lui. C'est tout juste s'il entend son souffle, s'il perçoit le faible sifflement de sa respiration. Il n'a jamais rien vu de tel. Même les Détraqueurs ne dégagent pas une telle impression de terreur, de froid, de mort. Qui est-elle donc ? Draco ne sait pas. Mais rien n'a d'importance. Il veut retrouver le Démon. Lentement, il s'approche de l'ombre, et demande finalement, dans un souffle étouffé :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'ombre ne répond pas. Pourtant, il croit l'avoir vue sourire, dans la noirceur de sa capuche. Que lui veut-elle ? Il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Toujours aucune réponse. L'ombre fait un pas, sa cape traînant au sol. Sa noirceur enveloppe l'Ange, qui se sent soudain minuscule, insignifiant, face à cet être de qui émanait une telle aura de puissance. Il hésite… que faire ? Le temps presque, et il sait que chaque seconde l'éloigne un peu plus de Harry. Harry. S'il le perd, il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Puis, un étrange sentiment lui étreint le cœur. Peut-être cette ombre sait-elle où est son Démon ? Peut-être pourra-t-elle le mener à lui ? Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à lui poser la question.

Soudain, la faux d'argent s'abat près de lui, effleurant sa chemise blanche, tranchant quelques plumes immaculées. Il sursaut violement. Les plumes volent dans le vent du soir, pour finalement tomber au sol, vaincue. Incrédule, l'Ange fixe la silhouette sombre. Elle tient toujours sa faux, avec une aisance qui trahi une vieille habitude. Il a peur. Il ne sait pas… il ne sait plus. Quelque chose lui dit que cette ombre est dangereuse, qu'elle est même mortelle. Et pourtant… c'est son seul espoir. Il lui faut essayer :

- Je cherche le Démon.

Il n'a pas prononcé son nom. Il n'en avait pas la force. Car tout à coup, l'image de Harry, baignant dans son sang, lui a sauté à la gorge. L'image de son amour, un poignard planté dans le cœur, en pleine agonie. L'image de l'ombre, penchée vers lui, levant sur son corps las sa faux d'argent… Ces images lui font mal, le meurtrissent. Elles le lacèrent de l'intérieur. Il ne veut pas qu'il meure. C'est impossible. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Avec un effort évident, il relève la tête et interroge le mystérieux personnage :

- Savez-vous où il se trouve… ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure brisé. Il a peur, il a froid, il est seul. Il espère… mais quoi ? Il lui semble soudain que même la lumière s'est éteinte, que même l'espérance s'est tue. Il attend une réponse, en sachant que peut-être, il n'y en aura pas. L'ombre penche la tête de côté, comme si elle réfléchissait. Enfin, elle redresse sa faux. Draco entend alors un murmure, à la fois rauque et doux :

- _Oui… Suivez-moi…_

Cette voix n'est pas humaine. Elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que l'Ange a entendu. Elle plus énigmatique, plus… mystérieuse que le plus profond des secrets. Elle semble apporter avec elle un vent froid, glacé. Un vent de désespoir, un vent de mort. Un vent qui vous saisi l'âme, qui vous broie le cœur dans son étreinte implacable. Mais cette voix, aussi froide soit-elle, a redonnée espoir à l'Ange. L'ombre sait où est le Démon. L'ombre va le mener à lui. Sa demande ressemble alors plus qu'à une supplique :

- Menez-moi à lui…

- _Oui… Suivez-moi…_

Encore cette même phrase. La créature fait volte-face, sa faux projetant des éclats d'argent sur le parvis sombre. Dans un mouvement fluide et preste, elle se met à courir dans la rue, l'Ange sur ses talons. Il part retrouver son Démon…

Le regard vide, désespéré, le Démon fixe les eaux. Il a pris sa décision. Il va mourir. Il se tuera. Il fuira enfin l'inutilité de cette existence vaine qui l'étouffe. Il rejoindra ses frères en Enfer. Il mourra. Lentement, il sort le couteau de sa poche. Cette lame lui paraît soudain être sa seule amie, sa seule véritable confidente. Une personne à qui il peut tout dire. Car elle seule sera témoin de sa fin, de sa mort. La mort de Harry Potter, le Survivant. La mort du Démon. D'un geste calculé et sûr, il brandit le couteau, prêt à l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il n'attend que ça. Il lève les yeux vers les étoiles, contemplant une dernière fois leur scintillement magique et pur.

« Comme ses yeux… »

La lame d'argent brille un instant, avant de plonger dans son cœur blessé…

À bout de souffle, l'Ange cours dans les rues. Devant lui, apparaissant par intermittence, il voit la cape de l'ombre voler dans le vent de la nuit. Il espère… il prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. L'ombre semble savoir où elle va, mais… peut-il lui faire confiance ? Qu'importe, il n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'il continue, car sinon… C'est sa dernière lueur d'espoir. Le souffle lui manque, sa poitrine est déchirée par les brûlures de la course. Il ne sait pas où il va, il ne sait pas qui il suit. Il court, c'est tout. Et si… et si… et si… quoi ? Se peut-il qu'il soit encore vivant ? Que Harry soit encore en vie ?

« Pitié, faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard… »

La faux de l'ombre luit dangereusement sur les murs des maisons. À son passage, des cris épouvantés d'élèvent des habitations, comme autant de suppliques d'agonie. Draco n'y prête pas attention. Peut-être devrait-il… ? Après tout, il ne sait pas qui est son mystérieux guide…

Enfin, l'ombre s'arrête, brusquement. L'Ange freine juste à temps pour ne pas la bousculer, et observe autour de lui. Longue rue pavée légèrement glissante, odeur de berge et d'humidité, des feuilles de saules qui se balancent dans le vent. Il est sur les rives de la Seine, cela, pas de doute. Mais où est le Démon ? Draco se tourne vers l'ombre, prêt à lui poser la question. Il n'en a pas besoin. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, l'ombre lève un bras pour lui montrer le chemin. Sa cape glisse, révélant une chair lisse, pâle. Plus blanche que tout ce qu'il a vu. Blanche… presque lumineuse. Il a un mouvement de recul, puis regarde dans la direction qu'elle lui indique. Sur le sol, une silhouette humaine se dessine…

L'esprit du Démon flotte dans un océan de brume. Il ne distingue que les contours flous de ce qui l'entoure. Il n'entend que des sons étouffés, diffus, comme autant de mystères insolubles. Un voile rouge plane sur ses yeux. Le voile de la Mort. La couleur du sang. La douleur lui lacère la poitrine. Il baisse les yeux sur son torse. Le couteau est profondément enfoncé dans son cœur, jusqu'à la garde. Il aura de la chance s'il en réchappe. Un sourire amer se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il n'en réchappera pas. Il mourra. Il le sait. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Il est heureux. Heureux ? Non. Il n'a pas revu l'Ange. Ses paupières se ferment…

Soudain, une secousse lui fait rouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un est près de lui. Mais qui ? Il se force à le regarder et, lentement, la lucidité lui revient. Un visage se dessine. Des cheveux blonds, longs, des yeux si bleus qu'ils semblent être des gouttes d'océan. Une peau pâle, qui a l'air si douce. Mais les traits sont masqués par un masque. Un masque blanc. Le masque de l'Ange. Le visage de l'Ange. L'Ange.

Draco est penché sur le corps sans vie de Harry. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Alors qu'il l'a enfin retrouvé… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Le poignard en enfoncé dans son cœur. D'un geste sec, l'Ange le retire du torse du Démon. Ce dernier pousse un râle de souffrance, les yeux voilés par sa lente agonie. Draco pleure. Il ne veut pas que Harry meure. Que deviendra-t-il sans lui ? Il ne pourra vivre. Doucement, l'Ange se penche sur lui. Il embrasse fébrilement ses lèvres déjà froides. Son baiser est doux, très doux, mais a le goût amer de la douleur du désespoir.

- Je t'aime… Ne me quitte pas, murmure Draco, entre ses larmes.

C'est une supplique, une prière. Le Démon a un sourire et, dans un dernier souffle :

- Non, jamais…

L'Ange est là, il l'a vu. Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant qu'il sait que son amour est partagé. Mais c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Le couteau s'est enfoncé profondément dans sa chair, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Il n'a plus la force de vivre. Même la médecine magique ne pourra plus le sauver, à présent. Il y a pourtant encore quelque chose qu'il veut savoir. Rassemblant ses dernières forces :

- Ton visage… je veux voir… ton visage…

L'Ange entend sa demande, et comprend. Refoulant ses pleurs, il ôte le masque de soie qu'il jette au loin. Les yeux du Démon s'agrandissent de surprise, mais il ne cesse de sourire. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, avec amour et tendresse :

- J'étais sûr que c'était toi… Je t'aime… Draco…

Puis il ferme les yeux…

L'Ange pousse un hurlement de souffrance. Son cœur est déchiré. Le corps du Démon repose dans ses bras, inerte. Il le berce doucement dans une étreinte tendre. Les larmes sur ses joues ont cessé de couler. Sa douleur est au-dessus de tout ce que l'on peut décrire. Il n'a plus conscience de rien, ni de son corps, ni de lui-même. Seuls compte le Démon, et les dernières minutes qui lui reste. Il maudit la Vie, pour lui avoir offert un tel bonheur. Avait-elle le droit de lui faire ce cadeau, si c'est pour le lui reprendre après quelques instants ? Mais c'était des instants merveilleux, bénis entre tous.

L'ombre est toujours derrière lui. Elle pose soudain une main froide sur son épaule. L'Ange se retourne, perdu, les yeux emplis de larmes qui ne peuvent plus couler. L'étreinte de l'ombre est puissante, glacée. Il ne peut s'en délivré. D'ailleurs, il ne le veut pas. Il ne veut plus rien. L'air hagard, il se contente de la regarder, serrant toujours le Démon contre lui. L'ombre murmure alors :

- _Je peux le sauver…_

Ces mots résonnent aux oreilles de Draco comme une libération. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu… ! La voix rauque, il répond, sans y croire :

- Et il… il vivra… ?

L'ombre acquiesce :

- _Oui…_

Les yeux de l'Ange s'éclairent d'une lumière nouvelle. Harry vivre, tout n'est pas perdu ! Harry vivra et ils seront éternellement ensemble. Ils pourront vivre, s'enivrer de leur amour, célébrer une existence de passion et de tendresse.

- _Voulez-vous que je le sauve ?_

C'est l'ombre qui a parlé. Les mains tremblantes, la bouche sèche, Draco balbutie :

- Oui… je vous en supplie… oui ! Je ne peux vivre sans lui…

L'ombre s'accroupit près du Démon, pose sa main blanche sur la joue mate du jeune homme. Dans sa capuche, ses yeux brillent plus que de coutume :

- _Mais il vous faudra payer…_

L'Ange s'empresse de répondre, la voix tremblante :

- Tout… tout ce que vous voudrez. Je ferrais tout… Mais je vous en prie… il se meurt !

L'ombre hoche la tête :

- _Lorsque je reviendrais, vous me donnerez ce que je demande. N'est-ce pas… ?_

Draco pleure presque, Harry est de plus en plus faible contre lui :

- Oui… je vous donnerai tout… tout…

-_ Vos vies… c'est ce que je veux. Les aurais-je ?_

L'Ange ne fait même plus attention à ses paroles. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que le Démon vive. Avec chaleur, il acquiesce machinalement :

- Bien sûr… vous les aurez… mais sauvez-le !

_- Jurez-le._

- Je le jure… je le jure !

L'ombre sourit :

- _Bien. Reculez-vous._

À contre cœur, l'Ange se relève, reposant doucement le Démon sur le sol pavé et froid. Il n'a pas l'esprit clair et ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il vient de promettre. Il ne sait pas que ce serment détruira leurs vies. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que son amour soit sauvé.

Le Démon sent confusément que l'Ange le lâche. Il a envie de lui dire de rester, mais il n'en a plus la force. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il sent que d'autres mains le soulèvent, le touchent. Des mains froides, mortelles, implacables. Il a peur. Puis, soudain, c'est une explosion de lumière. Un feu blanc éclate devant lui, l'aveuglant presque, le coupant du monde extérieur. Un long cri résonne à ses oreilles, suraigu, insupportable. Et puis, son corps est parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables. Les spasmes sont de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus vifs. Une douleur brusque lui brûle la poitrine, pour disparaître presque aussitôt. Il entend alors des battements sourds, comme des tambours lointains. Confusément, il se rend compte que le sang qu'il a perdu revient dans ses veines, que la Vie qui lui manquait lui est restituée. Des aiguilles transpercent sa peau par millier, insupportable torture qui le dévore. Il sent qu'il s'élève, qu'il s'envole dans le ciel en tourbillonnant, environné de lumière blanche.

Et puis, aussi brusquement que cela est arrivé, il retombe au sol où il se pose, doucement. Il n'a plus mal, il n'a plus froid. D'un geste fébrile, il touche son torse. Intact. La blessure a disparue. Le sang n'est plus là. Il est en vie. Vivant.

L'Ange se précipite vers le Démon, incapable d'y croire. Il se laisse tomber près de lui, à genou sur les pavés mouillés. Les larmes coulent à nouveau et il l'étreint fortement. Les bras de Harry se nouent dans son dos, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, comme pour le garder à jamais. Draco sanglote contre lui, comme un enfant abandonné. Le Démon caresse doucement ses cheveux blonds, murmurant une litanie destinée à l'apaiser :

- Chuuuut… je suis là… ne pleure plus, mon Ange… je suis là…

Draco l'embrasse, incapable de croire à son bonheur :

- Oui… tu es là… tu es là…

Ses lèvres s'emparent de celles du Démon, goûtant encore et encore à leur douceur, à leur saveur. Les baisers sont tremblants, fébriles, tendres. Comme une façon de se rassurer. L'Ange effleure le visage de son aimé, sentant sous ses doigts la peau si douce, si agréable. Il a l'impression de revivre.

L'ombre est toujours là, debout, et à distance. Cachée sous son long manteau noir, elle les observe sans un mot. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacent fiévreusement sur le quai froid, se réchauffant de leurs baisers, se retrouvant dans leurs étreintes. Ils sont totalement abandonnés l'un à l'autre, ivres du bonheur des retrouvailles. L'ombre se rapproche, silencieuse comme toujours. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci relève la tète, quittant à regret les lèvres de Harry.

- _Je pars, _murmure l'ombre.

L'Ange se relève, enlaçant toujours le Démon qui se plaque contre son corps, cherchant sa chaleur.

- Oui, approuve Draco. Merci encore…

L'ombre semble sourire aux deux tourtereaux. Toutefois, c'est un sourire froid, glacé comme la Mort.

- _N'oubliez pas… votre serment…_

Mais déjà, l'Ange ne l'écoute plus, mordillant les lèvres du Démon. L'ombre s'en va sans un bruit, silencieuse dans la nuit, disparaissant dans Paris. Seule sa faux éclaire la rue d'un éclat meurtrier…

Le Démon enlace l'Ange avec ferveur. Ils sont à nouveau réunis, plus rien ne peut l'atteindre. Il ne craint pas la mort, non, plus maintenant. Il aime. Il a trouvé son amour. Malicieux, il parvient à dérober un autre baiser à l'Ange, qui sourit. Le Démon est si bien près de lui…

- Je t'aime, Draco, lui murmure-t-il. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi…

L'Ange l'embrasse, encore et encore :

- Moi aussi, mon amour… moi aussi, Harry…

L'entraînant par la main, il l'emmène dans Paris. Le Démon rit, curieux de ce revirement :

- Où m'emmène-tu donc ?

L'Ange se retourne, mystérieux :

- C'est une surprise… Je vais te faire visiter le Paradis… Ensuite, et ensuite seulement, nous parlerons…

Et le Démon l'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser passionné, impatient de visiter les cieux…

_Le Démon était sauf. Il avait retrouvé son Ange. _

_Ils allaient vivre ensemble toute l'immensité de leur amour. _

_Mais la Mort veillait, et attendait son heure, prête à recevoir son dû…_

* * *

**Fini pour ce soir!** Waaaa... je tombe de fatigue... (baille à s'en décrocher la machoire) Votre avis? Bon, mauvais? Et aussi... la question-qui-tue-et-qui-fait-enrager-tant-de-gens: JE CONTINUE? Ceux qui répondent recevront un rouleau de papier WC... (ben ouais: y'a eu des restrictions de budjets. Mon banquier m'a pas donné les 3 milliards que j'ai promis la dernière fois, alors je fais avec ce que je peux... lol)

**Bisouxxx à toutes et tous!**


	6. V L'Eden

**Attention, attention! Nouveau chapitre... **et début de la partie interdite aux Zenfants! Et oui, enfin... L'Ange et le Démon, ayant déjoué pour un temps les plans machiavéliques de l'Ombre Noire (la Mort, pour ne pas la nommer!), seront unis... Ce chapitre n'est encore que le prélude aux folles péripéties de la nuit, mais je compte bien me rattrapper dans le suivant... hihihi! Vous verrez bien...

J'espère que ce qui suit sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... Je voulais aussi remercier tout les lecteurs et revieweurs qui me lisent et me soutiennent... c'est bon de se sentir entourée! Et ça fait chaud au coeur! (toujours contente) En tout cas, sachez que c'est un véritable plaisir d'écrire et de créer pour des gens comme vous... merci à toutes et tous! **Et bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lice-Chan: toujours avec ton paquet de mouchoirs? lol Moi aussi, ces temps, mais pas pour la même raison... je suis maladeuh... Un rhume carabiné et une extinction de voix... conneries de microbes! J'arrive plus à respirer, ni à placer un mot... sniiiif... dur dur! Merci d'avoir répondu à la question-de-la-mort-qui-tue... je continue, pas d'inquiétude! J'essaie toujours, comme tu le dis si bien, de ne pas tomber dans le Cul-cul-land... (mdr, l'expression m'a trop fait marrer!) Je dois dire que c'est pas toujours évident: entre les répliques clichés et les situations "trop belles pour être vraies", c'est parfois dur de doser! Quand je relis mes anciennes fics, je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire... ou de sombrer dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Au choix. Tu me laisses le papier toilette? Waaaaaa! t'es trop gentille! Merci! (j'arrivais au bout de mon stock de mouchoirs.. ) Pôvre toi! Abandonnée de Luss... sniiiif... m'en vais aller casser la gueule à Harry, s'il te le pique, moa! Bizzzoux!

Kattia Black: tu vois, cette fois encore je ne t'ai pas trop torturée: je poste vite, tu devrais me remercier! (fais les gros yeux méchants... lol) J'avais pas le coeur à te faire languir, en fait... faut croire que tu sais faire vibrer ma corde sensible! (quoi! j'en ai une, moa?) C'est flatteur de se dire que tu me lis malgré l'heure, ta fatigue, ta migraine (étant complètement maladeuh, je compatis...) et tout le reste... c'est TOI qui es super, pas moi! Un auteur n'est rien, sans ses lecteurs! Le fait que tu sois accro est extrêment flatteur également... (mayde, mayde... Syriel va prendre la grooooosse tête... lol) Fais gaffe que ça devienne pas une droge: c'est ce qu'i m'est arrivé avec le chocolat... (hihihi!) Après tes menaces à peine voilées, j'ai décidé de ne pas suspendre l'écriture de cette fic... trop de risques. Je te remercie encore une fois pour ton poème et ta pub: c'est vraiment super! ce chapitres est pour TOI, ma très chère. Une pitite dédicace pour te remercier... voilou... bigs bisouxxxx!

Sahada: et oui... la Mort fera effectivement valloir sa promesse... et tu veras comment tout à la fin de la fin... (encore un peu d'attente, patience! ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci encore pour ta review... bisouxxx baveux!

Belina: chuis désolée d'avoir failli te faire pleurer... et désolée aussi pour ma question-qui-tue... en fait, je crois que je vais tomber en dépression, à être tou le temps désolée! lol (écoute pas mes délires: c'est les médicaments que j'ai pris pour erradiquer mon rhume... ) Suite à ta réponse affirmative, j'vais continuer ma fic, t'inquiète pas! Bonne lecture pur ce chapitre! À bientôt, et merci!

Agua: ne t'inquiète pas: la suite tragique-affreuse-méga-trop-triste est prévue pour dans quelques chapitres... En attendant, l'Ange et le Démon vont prendre un peu de bon temps... hihihi! Mais prévois quand même un GROS stock de Kleenex pour la suite! lol D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais m'en rapporter quelques kilos, ça m'aiderait pour mon rhume... (snurf) Non, en effet, Silas n'est pas tellement sain d'esprit. Mais, étrangement, je dois dire que je le comprends assez bien. C'est d'ailleurs un des persos que j'ai préféré, en lisant le _Da Vinci Code_. Mais j'comprends que tu puisses en avoir peur... (pôvre toi! Tu veux un câlin? lol) Oui, Draco, je l'aime bien... mais pas tellement dans les premiers tomes de HP. Il est beaucoup trop odieux ou arrogant pour moi. C'est la facette de sa personalité que l'on aperçoit au cours du 6ème que je trouve intéressante... Il dégage une certaine impression de fragilité, malgré tout. D'ailleurs, si tu veux lire une fic splendide sur le couple Harry/Draco, je te recommande chaudement _Drôle de Ménage_, d'Eliane (sur Elle s'inspire de la relation entre deux poèmes que je vénère profondément: Arthur Rimbaud et Paul Verlaine. L'auteur traite cela tout en finesse, de façon très sensible. Lis-le, c'est un chef-d'oeuvre... Hein que Chloé est douée en poésie? Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**V. L'Eden :**

_L'Ange avait retrouvé son Démon. Le Démon avait retrouvé son Ange. _

_Ils grimpèrent ensemble les marches qui menaient au Paradis. _

_Le Démon découvrit alors les cieux…_

La porte cochère s'ouvre avec un tintement familier. Des éclats de rire suivis d'exclamations chuchotées à voix basses s'envolent par la cage d'escalier. L'immeuble est endormi; du moins, il devrait l'être. Ce n'est pas le cas. Les rires enfantins redoublent, vite étouffés par un baiser brûlant. Un soupir s'échappe d'une bouche; un murmure de frustration suit l'arrêt du baiser. Au deuxième, la vieille concierge peste contre l'irrespect des jeunes et leur manque de discrétion. Les tourtereaux n'en ont cure. Ils sont deux. Deux jeunes hommes beaux comme des séraphins, aussi semblables qu'opposés. Un ténébreux et un divin. Un Démon et un Ange.

Doucement, l'Ange soulage le Démon de son étreinte. Celui-ci proteste avec une moue de regret, lui lançant un regard empli d'espoir. Draco se laisse tenter et l'embrasse à nouveau, pressant ses lèvres contre sa bouche si douce. Après tout, même les anges peuvent parfois goûter aux pêchés… Voyant l'empressement de son compagnon, Harry étouffe un éclat de rire. La main de l'Ange s'attarde sur sa nuque, caresse doucement sa peau et ses cheveux. Puis elle poursuit son chemin, comme mue d'une volonté propre. Elle glisse tendrement sous le pull de laine noire, cherchant avec avidité la douceur d'un corps. Le Démon sent son souffle accélérer imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine. Le sang lui monte aux joues tandis ce que son compagnon effleure sa peau. Sous la caresse, Harry laisse échapper un faible gémissement. Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait, et se colle davantage à lui, le plaquant contre le mur.

Habilement, il l'immobilise, retenant ses bras avec une douce fermeté. L'Ange, quoiqu'impatient, tente de se contrôler, ne voulant pas montrer au Démon à quel point il le désire. S'il savait… Il embrasse Harry sensuellement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, explorant cet endroit si intime, si excitant. La langue du Démon se mêle à la sienne, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans le corps. Sa peau est parcourue de frissons, de tremblement d'envie et de désir. S'il n'éprouvait pas pour lui ce respect immense, à la fois tendre et amoureux, il l'aurait pris tout de suite, sans autre forme de préambule. Mais il sent que ce soir sera différent: il connaîtra enfin autre chose que la seule satisfaction physique. Alors, il patiente et prend son temps. Rien d'autre ne compte que Harry. Rien d'autre de compte que sa présence près de la sienne, son corps chaud, son souffle troublant sur ses lèvres, la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Harry, c'est tout pour lui. Tout.

Le baiser se poursuit, passionné. Les bras de Draco enlacent le Démon, le pressant contre son corps, cherchant à le sentir davantage contre lui. Il plaque doucement son compagnon contre le mur, l'emprisonnant sous la voûte de son corps. Harry caresse d'un geste tremblant les plumes de ses ailes. Un gémissement étouffé, une respiration qui s'accélère, deux corps qui se rapprochent. L'Ange, incapable de contenir davantage son désir, plaque son basin contre celui du Démon. Harry gémit de délice, sentant tout contre lui la virilité ardente de Draco. Ses lèvres cherchent à nouveau les siennes. Lorsque l'Ange entame de lascifs va-et-vient, se frottant avec insistance sur son bas-ventre, il ne peut retenir une longue plainte de plaisir. Il enlace à son tour l'Ange, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, respirant avec difficulté. Draco lèche avidement la nuque qui lui est offerte, sans cesser ses mouvements langoureux, se sentant lui-même au bord de l'explosion. Harry, si près de lui, c'est si… si… C'est trop. Jamais il n'aurait espéré tant, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Avant ce soir.

Le Démon bouge à son tour son bassin, calquant ses ondulations sur celles de son amant. À cet instant, plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien ne compte. La Mort, la peine, le désespoir… il lui semble que tout s'est envolé, comme un voile de brume, lorsqu'il a plongé le regard dans celui de son opposé. Oui, tout est oublié. Sa place est ici, dans les bras de Draco, contre les lèvres de Draco, sous le corps de Draco, et nulle part ailleurs. Totalement abandonné à son étreinte, il se laisse embrasser, il se laisse caresser, lui qui jusqu'ici n'a connu que des amours de passage, dans la noirceur sordide d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Il se sent bien, libre, vivant… plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Tout à coup, le Démon sent une main s'aventurer sur son ventre, puis descendre plus bas. Bien plus bas. Lorsque les doigts glissent sur le renflement prononcé de son entrejambe, un cri de surprise et de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il est vite arrêté par la bouche de l'Ange. La main toujours posée avec insistance sur l'intimité de son amant, Draco sourit. Il le sent si tendu, si dur et palpitant… Mais la barrière de tissu l'emprisonne encore. Il faut y remédier. En voyant Harry complètement abandonné à sa torture délicieuse, il décide d'attendre… encore un peu.

Les gestes se font plus précis, les mouvements, plus insistants. L'Ange caresse lascivement le Démon, suscitant des bruyants gémissements étouffés par de nombreux baisers brûlants. Ils sont enivrés l'un de l'autre, soûls de désir et de plaisir. Harry perd toute mesure et se frotte avec provocation contre Draco, l'incitant à continuer. L'excitation monte d'un cran. L'Ange se sent prêt à le prendre ici, dans cette cage d'escalier, aux yeux de tous, sans souci d'être vu. Ne dit-on pas que le danger multiplie le plaisir ? Au moment même où il pose ses mains sur la ceinture de son amant, un cri de colère les arrête :

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini, tout ce chambard ! Si vous voulez être tranquilles, y'a qu'à le dire, et on peut vous laisser tout l'immeuble ! Mais y'a quand même des hôtels pour ça !

Stupéfaction, interruption inattendue. Le Démon jette un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'Ange, sentant plus que jamais ses doigts s'attarder sur son entrejambe. Draco hausse les épaules et murmure :

- Ce n'est rien. Juste la vieille folle du deuxième. Elle doit penser qu'on fait trop de bruit. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à ma grand-mère, quand j'y pense...

Sous l'absurdité de cette remarque un peu décousue, Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, les yeux brillants toujours de désir. L'Ange rit également, conscient de la bizarrerie de son explication. Puis, redevenant sérieux, il embrasse le Démon et quitte son corps à regret. Un soupir de déception accompagne son départ. Il prend tendrement la main de Harry. Son regard gris étincelle, sensuel et pervers à la fois. La voix chaude, il chuchote à l'oreille de son amant, s'amusant des tremblements occasionnés par son souffle :

- Et… si nous allions faire du bruit plus loin ? J'habite juste au-dessus. Nous serons seuls, et personne ne pourra rien nous dire. Tu veux… ?

Subjugué et hypnotisé par ce ton excitant, le Démon acquiesce d'un signe de tête :

- Oui… montre-moi les cieux…

L'Ange sourit, charmé de la formulation, et l'entraîne à sa suite dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Tout en l'embrassant, il rectifie à mi-voix :

- Le Paradis, mon amour… l'Eden…

Et ils grimpent ensemble dans les cieux…

Une clef qui tinte, des rires complices qui éclatent doucement, une porte qui s'ouvre sans un bruit. L'Ange pénètre en premier dans le studio, allumant les lampes tamisées du petit vestibule. Le Démon le suit, tenant toujours sa main. Une explosion de lumière les accueille. Harry pousse une exclamation d'admiration. Devant lui se déroule un petit couloir, bordé de portes. Les murs sont blancs, crépis et simples. Un haut miroir ovale est accroché à la paroi, à droite de la porte, juste en face d'un portemanteau de bois clair. L'Ange ôte ses ailes immaculées, pose ses clefs sur une petite table ronde en marqueterie et se retourne vers le Démon. Amusé par son air admiratif, il le prend par la main et l'entraîne à sa suite. Harry se laisse faire, curieux. Il ne se souvient que trop bien de la médiocrité de son propre appartement et ne peut que se dire que cet intérieur convient tout à fait à son Ange.

Ils pénètrent dans une vaste pièce qui fait à la fois office de salon, de bureau et de chambre. Un lit, près du mur, entouré de voiles vaporeux. Une petite table de fer forgé, un vase de céramique, des roses blanches. Deux fauteuils en osier crème, garnis de coussins moelleux, se faisant face. Une petite cheminée où le feu s'est éteint; une grande fenêtre donnant sur les rues sombres de Paris. À gauche, une alcôve faisant office de cuisine et plus loin, une salle de bain, toute carrelée de blanc. Et puis, des tableaux, peints avec une telle douceur, un tel talent que le Démon en a les larmes aux yeux. Devant lui s'étalent des scènes de tendresse, d'amour et de Paradis. Des anges, peints avec une adresse incomparables, offrent au regard leurs ailes vaporeuses, leurs lèvres roses, leurs visages parfaits. Des toiles, il y en a partout. Contre les murs, posées sur une table, adossée à l'armoire, certaines dans des cadres, d'autres simplement enroulée avec un ruban de couleur. Le Démon se tient un instant immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, n'osant y pénétrer, de peur de la remplir de ténèbres. Mais l'Ange le presse, un sourire amoureux sur la bouche. Il le fait asseoir dans un des fauteuils d'osier, puis se dirige vers la cheminée. Une formule murmurée à mi-voix, et un feu crépite doucement dans l'âtre. Sa chaleur envahit Harry, le réconfortant comme une épaisse couverture de laine. Radieux, Draco se tourne vers lui.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, faisant voler quelques mèches rebelles et demande enfin :

- Et bien… ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Les cieux sont-ils à ta convenance ?

Le Démon sourit et répond doucement :

- Oui… j'aime ton Paradis. Tout y est si doux, si parfait… je crois que je vais renoncer à l'Enfer, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Draco s'approche et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont plus douces encore que dans le souvenir de Harry et il ouvre la bouche pour l'accueillir, frémissant sous ce baiser si doux.

- Je suis content que tu aimes… murmure l'Ange. Il y a encore tant de chose que je voudrais te montrer… tant de choses… mmmmmmh…

Saisissant le sous-entendu, le Démon susurre avec envie :

- Montre-le moi… je n'attends que ça… et nous avons toute la nuit devant nous…

Caresses impatientes, baisers brûlants, ils s'enlacent avec passion. Draco se penche, cherchant avec avidité la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, le souffle de sa respiration. Puis il se redresse, effleurant effrontément la cuisse du Démon. Ce dernier soupire de bien-être. La nuit promet d'être longue…

Laissant son regard se promener sur les nombreuses toiles qui envahissent le salon, Harry interroge soudain :

- Draco… ces tableaux… tu les as peint toi-même ?

L'Ange ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté. D'un geste nonchalant de la tête, il acquiesce :

- Oui. Pourquoi… tu aimes ? On m'a pourtant toujours dit que je n'avais aucun talent…

Le Démon se lève et marche vers une des peintures. Non, Draco a du talent, c'est indéniable. C'est même plus que ça… il a un don. Il s'abandonne un instant dans la contemplation des couleurs pâles, douces. Deux anges s'y enlacent avec tendresse. Un divin et un ténébreux. Leurs longues ailes volant derrière eux, ils semblent prêts à atteindre dans le ciel, leurs bouches réunies en un baiser caressant. C'est si beau… on dirait vraiment que…

- C'est magnifique, murmure le Démon, toujours sous le charme. Tu peints remarquablement bien. Ce n'est pas du talent, c'est un don. Et cette toile… On dirait presque que…

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans un soupir mélancolique :

- … que c'est nous.

L'Ange s'approche de lui, et passe ses bras autour de son ventre, rapprochant le dos du Démon de son torse. Il est heureux du compliment, lui qui jusqu'ici n'avait reçu que des moqueries à propos de ses œuvres. La tête enfouie dans sa nuque, il la mordille doucement, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Sa langue vient s'ajouter à ses lèvres, léchant, explorant sa peau. Il sent le Démon se tendre contre lui, se rapprochant de son corps pour le sentir davantage.

- Mais c'est nous, mon amour, chuchote Draco dans un souffle. C'est nous…

Harry ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre ce torse chaud, tentant. Ne voulant pas succomber trop vite aux caresses de son amant, il se détache à regret de Draco, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, sous le regard déçu de son amant. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il propose, comme s'il n'éprouvait aucune impatience :

- Et… si tu allais nous chercher à boire, mon amour… ? Tes baisers brûlent encore ma bouche… et je devine que tu ne t'arrêteras pas là.

Un éclair de désir traverse les pupilles gris-bleu de l'Ange. Il passe langoureusement la langue sur ses lèvres, songeant à ce que la nuit leur réserve. À ce geste, le Démon se sent fondre, se demandant s'il ne vaut pas mieux le prendre immédiatement. Mais Draco ne semble pas de son avis. Ne voulant pas se presser, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, avant de partir vers la cuisine, l'esprit impatient et le cœur débordant de désir inassouvi :

- Comme tu veux…

Se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil d'osier, le Démon ferme les yeux, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il a bien du mal à se calmer et il y a de quoi ! Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi un seul regard de l'Ange, un seul de ses sourires, de ses baisers le met dans un tel état. C'est comme s'il était… possédé, envoûté. Il lui appartient. D'un autre côté, il doute et se demande quelle sera leur vie commune, puisqu'il paraît clair à présent qu'ils ne peuvent pas exister l'un sans l'autre. Qu'a-t-il à offrir à l'Ange ? La réponse est limpide. Rien. Absolument rien. Comment, alors, pouvoir aimer et être aimé en retour ? Draco finira bien par se lasser de lui, et ira voir ailleurs, vers d'autres conquêtes. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais il ne veut pas y penser, pas maintenant, alors que tout est si parfait. Un peu rasséréné, il repense à leurs années d'adolescence, à Poudlard. Il songe à cette époque où ils se détestaient cordialement. L'absurdité de cette situation le fait sourire. Comment a-t-il pu détesté cet Ange si parfait, cet être qui lui a fait oublier son désespoir ? Comme il était stupide et aveugle, alors ! Se souvenant, le Démon étouffe un petit rire, avant d'entendre des pas derrière lui.

L'Ange est de retour, portant une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes de cristal. Amusé, il le contemple un instant, s'abandonnant dans les profondeurs de son regard émeraude. Finalement, il demande, tout en posant les verres sur la table basse :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Harry a un sourire, et éloigne la question d'un geste de la main :

- Oh. Rien. Rien d'important…

Mais Draco insiste, curieux :

- Dis-moi ! Quoi… ?

Le Démon se redresse sur son fauteuil :

- Et bien… je repensais juste à… à Poudlard. À nos années d'étude… cela me semble si lointain.

L' Ange s'assied face à lui, se callant confortablement dans le fauteuil, ses jambes croisées dans une pose aristocratique qui lui sied à ravir. Son regard se voile, alors que lui aussi se souvient :

- Ah oui… Poudlard. L'école avait son charme. Nous étions alors jeunes, innocents, sans soucis…

Harry lève les yeux au ciel, dans une mimique moqueuse et tendre :

- Parle pour toi ! Tu étais un fils à papa. Pourri-gâté ! Ce que tu pouvais être arrogant… !

Draco entre dans son jeu, taquinant avec malice :

- Et toi, alors ! Le grand Harry Potter ! Toutes les filles te tournaient autour…

Protestation véhémente :

- Héééé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Franchement, quelle mauvaise foi ! C'est plutôt après toi qu'elles en avaient…

L'Ange sourit avec indulgence, reconnaissant son erreur :

- D'accord, pas toutes les filles… mais une bonne partie !

Puis, avec sérieux :

- Nous nous détestions…

Acquiescement grave :

- C'est vrai… je n'avais qu'une seule envie : t'étriper. Je me demande comment j'ai pu…

Draco se lève, débouche la bouteille de champagne, et en profite pour lui voler un baiser, qui le fait rougir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver magnifique la rougeur sur les joues du Démon. Puis, doucement :

- Moi aussi… à présent, je ne sais qu'une seule chose : je t'aime…

La déclaration fait sourire Harry…

Elixir doré à la robe noble, pétillant de bulle et moussant de la plus belle des façons, le champagne empli leurs coupes, les nimbant d'un éclat lumineux. Ils lèvent leurs verres ensemble. Le cristal tinte mélodieusement. L'Ange murmure et, avec un sourire tendre :

- Je bois à toi, mon amour…

Le Démon sourit à son tour, touché en plein cœur. À son tour, il porte un toast :

- À toi, mon Ange, et à ton Paradis…

Le liquide ambré disparaît lentement entre leurs lèvres. Plusieurs verres sont ainsi bus, les emportant dans les cimes de l'ivresse, tandis ce qu'ils conversent de tout et de rien, revenant sur leur passé commun ou évoquant l'avenir. Les confidences se font, entrecoupées de baisers tremblants et impatients. Ils se racontent leurs vies respectives, reconstituent le puzzle de leurs existences, se livrant tous leurs secrets. Sa nouvelle vie, la mort de son père, le besoin de la liberté, la fuite, l'Ange révèle tout. Sauf son mariage, si proche. Sauf Scellia, qui le harcèle. Sauf le fait que sa relation avec le Démon soit impossible. Il ne veut pas, car il a peur des conséquences… Le Démon l'écoute attentivement, buvant les paroles à ses lèvres, comprenant. À son tour, il parle de sa vie. La Mort, le désespoir, le suicide, Hermione, Ron. Tout. Absolument tout. Sauf cette peur panique d'être un jour abandonné. Lui aussi a peur des conséquences. L'Ange le réconforte tant par les baisers que par les paroles. Mais ils n'ont besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre...¨

La bouteille est maintenant vide, et la nuit est bien entamée. L'esprit est aiguisé par le désir, le corps, attisé par l'alcool qui y coule librement. L'Ange s'est rapproché du Démon, s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. Sensuellement, il embrasse sa nuque, sentant la peau bronzée de son amant frissonner sous sa langue. D'une main, il caresse sa cuisse, laissant ainsi voir ses intentions plus qu'explicites. Le Démon ferme les yeux, grisés par une sensation de chaleur, de besoin. Le désir lui brûle les reins, se faisant à chaque minute plus douloureux. Il capture les lèvres de Draco entre les siennes, les mordillant avidement, ses doigts se perdant dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Si bon… si doux… Le parfum de l'Ange flotte autour de lui, mélange subtil et doux qu'il n'arrive pas à analyser. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. La main de Draco remonte le long de sa cuisse, puis se glisse sur son ventre, effleurant au passage le renflement de son entrejambe.

Grisé, Harry pousse un soupir impatient et se remet aux mains expertes de l'Ange. La nuit promet d'être longue pour le Démon, qui va enfin pousser la porte de l'Eden. Et ils ne voient pas l'ombre ténébreuse qui les observe, perchée sur la rambarde du balcon, un sourire malveillant sur ses lèvres…

_Dans l'immensité blanche des cieux, ils se découvrirent et s'aimèrent._

_Ivres de bonheur, ils se consacrèrent l'un à l'autre._

_Ils n'aperçurent pas l'ombre noire qui les guettait de loin._

_

* * *

_

**Bon, et bien...** la suite bientôt! je ne sais pas trop quand... ça dépendra du nombre de Kleenex qu'il me reste! lol The retour of te question-de-la-deanth-qui-kill (waaaa! Superbe mix anglais-french! mdrrr): DOIS-JE CONTINUER, chers lecteurs? Une aspirine pour celui qui répondra correctement... (il m'en reste plein... )

Pitié ne m'étripez pas à cause de cette question!

**Bisouxxx et bonne nuit!**


	7. VI Le Fruit défendu

**Alooors...**voici un chapitre... mmmmh... fort intéressant! (hihihi!) Le titre veut tout dire... Est-il utile de préciser que les Zenfants n'ont rien à faire ici? Ouf, j'ai quand même réussi à poster, malgér les caprices de mon PC qui vient de planté... j'ai du emprunter celui d'une amie! Arghh... le cauchemar! J'espèr que mon bébé sera bientôt réparé... (sniiif)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... personnelement, je le trouve trèèèès intéressant! (on se demande pourquoi.. lol)

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lice-Chan: merci pour ton pitit mot! Tu sais, c'est pas si grâve si tu ne trouves plus rien à m'écrire dans tes reviews... un seul mot suffit pour me faire plaisir! (chuis pas tellement exigeante, comme fille... ) Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu avais le rhume? Et ben... pas de chance! Moi, je m'en suis finalement sortie, après 5 jours passés à chasser les Kleenex et à me gaver de gouttes pour le nez... (snurf) J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bonne lecture! (j'ai essayé de t'envoyer les aspirines que j'avais promises par mail, mais mon PC a pas eu l'air d'apprécier... ce sera pour une prochaine fois! lol) (et tu devrais pas laisser Lucisu freicoter n'importe où, avec n'importe qui... moi, je le surveillerais, à ta place...)

Kattia Black: me revoilàààà! Je suis infiniment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! je sais à quelle point ta patience a des limites... pitiiiiiiiiééé! ne me tue pas! ce retard, c'était vraiment pas de ma foteuh! (pis si tu me tue, qui continuera cette fic, hein?! lol) Je suis ravie que tu continue à me faire de la pub... je me demande si je mérite vraiment cela... (rougit) Ce chapitre, comme les précédents et les suivants, est pour toa... (faut bien que je te récompense pour me soutenir autant, nan? ) Par contre... le fan-club... heum... (un peu gênée)...sincèrement, c'est pas tellement nécessaire! Je le mérite pas! Enfin bon... j'espère que ce chapitre assez... charnel te plaira! C'était, soit dit en passannt, un des premiers slashs que j'écrivais... Bonne lecture et bigs bisouxxxx!!!

Shahada: merci encore, toa! Mais ne t'inquiète pas: l'idylle ne se termine pas; elle ne fait même que commencer... La preuve, dans ce chapitre... bonne lecture!

* * *

**VI. Le Fruit défendu :**

_Dans les cimes du Paradis, l'Ange et le Démon se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. _

_Leurs promesses furent scellées par un pacte de luxure et de passion. _

_Et ils poussèrent enfin la porte de l'Eden, découvrant ce que voulait dire le mot « extase »…_

L'Ange gémit délicieusement sous les caresses du Démon. À califourchon sur ses hanches, ce dernier sourit. Se retenant d'une main au dossier du fauteuil, il poursuit sa lente torture. Ses lèvres se mêlent à celles de Draco ; sa langue quémande l'entrée de sa bouche. Le passage lui est accordé dans un soupir de plaisir. Il l'embrasse, d'abord tendrement, puis plus voracement, comme pour le dévorer tout entier. L'Ange s'abandonne avec délice dans ses bras. Ses doigts s'enfouissent dans les mèches noires, descendent le long du dos nu. La chemise de Harry gît au sol: un morceau de ténèbre abandonné. Draco rejette la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux baisers. Des mains glissent le long de son torse, s'insinuant traîtreusement sous la chemise blanche. Cette nuit, l'Ange perdra toutes mesures…

La bouche de Harry explore son cou, mordille la peau... L'Ange se presse plus contre lui, son désir et sa fougue attisés. Le Démon soupire lorsqu'il sent une virilité impatiente effleurer la sienne. Il ondule avec insistance des hanches ; Draco se tend sous lui, assailli de plaisir. C'est si bon… ! Des mains expertes survolent son ventre pâle. Bientôt, la chemise de l'Ange glisse de ses épaules, avant de finir sa route sur le sol. Il goûte enfin cette peau contre la sienne, cette chaleur délicieuse, ces caresses excitantes, cette bouche… cette bouche qui poursuit son chemin le long de son torse.

Le Démon mordille avec gourmandise les tétons sombres, les faisant rouler entre ses lèvres. Le souffle de l'Ange est précipité; il s'échappe par saccade de sa bouche. Impuissant, il regarde Harry le torturer, jouer avec lui pour mieux bouder son plaisir. C'est un martyre exquis : pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que cela cesse. Descendant de ses genoux, le Démon s'agenouille sur le parquet, écartant légèrement les cuisses de l'Ange. Draco se laisse faire, totalement abandonné. La bouche de Harry poursuit son chemin le long de son corps...

Sans se presser, le Démon caresse la courbure du pied nu de l'Ange. Ce dernier frisonne, murmure un mot inintelligible, et ferme les yeux. Seul compte ce doigt qui effleure sa peau ; cette bouche qui embrasse son ventre. Si Harry ne se dépêche pas… s'il ne se hâte pas… Draco ne répond plus de rien. La torture est insupportable… Des mains s'attardent sur son ventre; elles descendent, dans une inexorable exploration. Au moment où le Démon semble se décider, il remonte brusquement vers lui, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cett nuit, c'est Harry qui mène le bal, et il a décidé de ne pas se presser…

Le Démon s'empare à nouveau de la peau. S'attardant sur une des auréoles brunes, il la suçote, avant de la délaisser. Il remonte enfin vers le visage pâmé de désir, et embrasse longuement son amant. Les mains de l'Ange se font insistantes sur son dos, aiguisant ses sens. Le Démon décide alors que ces petits jeux sont terminés. Passant aux choses sérieuses, il effleure la ceinture de l'Ange, cherche à en défaire la boucle. Draco soulève son bassin ; il se presse contre Harry. Ce dernier caresse avec insistance la bosse de son entrejambe, lui envoyant des spasmes de plaisir…

D'un geste preste, le Démon déboucle la ceinture. L'Ange soulève les hanches; le pantalon blanc va rejoindre au sol leurs autres vêtements. Presque nu sous le regard du Démon, il gémit. La torture doit cesser... Mais Harry ne semble pas de cet avis. Il prend son temps, grisé par le sentiment de puissance qu'il exerce. Des caresses langoureuses, des baisers brûlants; Draco frémit, plus impatient que jamais qu'il continue. Des doigts tentateurs se posent soudainement sur son entrejambe...

Harry poursuit, insensible aux exclamations de son amant. Son membre tendu souffre le martyre, encore emprisonné sous le tissu. Toutefois, il essaie de ne pas s'en préoccuper. C'est si bon de sentir l'Ange gémir sous ses doigts, de le voir totalement pâmé, soupirant au moindre de ses effleurements. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une personne puisse à ce point s'abandonner dans le plaisir, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il possède Draco, comme il l'a toujours voulu...

Sans prévenir, Harry enlève à son amant le dernier vêtement qui lui reste, le dernier rempart à sa nudité. L'Ange est complètement nu, sans défense. Et il aime ça. Il aime l'impression de domination qui émane du Démon. Il aime ce sentiment de désir à l'état brut qu'il éprouve avec lui. Jamais cela n'a été aussi fort, avec personne. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi vivant. Jamais il n'a été dominé, avant ce soir. Il aime ça. Le boxer gît au sol, au milieu des vêtements noirs et blancs, qui se mélangent dans un chamarrage en négatif. Draco ferme les yeux, son phallus tendu à l'extrême, n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose. Mais Harry se redresse et le fixe d'un œil provocant. Il ne semble pas vouloir continuer.

L'Ange ouvre les paupières, contemplant le Démon avec incompréhension. Ses yeux verts, brillants de désir ; ses lèvres entrouvertes, si douces ; ses joues bronzées, rosies par le plaisir. Il est si beau ainsi. Même la noirceur de son pantalon ne parvient pas à dissimuler l'excitation qu'il éprouve. Alors… pourquoi s'arrêter… ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Un seul mot résonne dans la pièce, une unique question :

- Pourquoi… ?

Une supplique enrouée de désir. Harry sourit, et lui tend la main. Draco la saisit et se relève du fauteuil, enlaçant son corps. Sa virilité frappe par à-coups la cuisse du Démon, se frottant au tissu, le faisant gémir. Sa bouche descend le long du cou, mordille la peau à l'odeur d'amande. Harry frémit sous la caresse, mais réussit malgré tout à entendre la suite :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté… ? J'ai tant envie de toi…

Le Démon se détache de son étreinte et recule de quelques pas, se rapprochant du lit. Une expression vorace apparaît sur son visage ; il fait signe à son amant d'avancer. L'Ange obtempère, curieux. Dans la lumière de la nuit, éclairé par la lueur vacillante des flammes, l'Ange respire la tendresse, la confiance. L'amour. Il incarne la douceur et la volupté. Le Démon, face à lui, personnifie la sensualité, la fougue. Le désir. Ses mèches en bataille retombent devant deux perles d'émeraudes, brillant de luxure. Sa peau dorée est parsemée de gouttelettes de transpiration. Toute son attitude appelle au vice, à la débauche. Au sexe...

Draco se rapproche du lit et s'y étend, dans une posture à la fois amoureuse et provocante. Harry sourit, satisfait de son initiative. Soudain, il bondit sur le matelas, sans se départir de son sourire. Le lit grince sous son poids. Il s'y installe confortablement, à califourchon sur les hanches de l'Ange. Emprisonné sous le torse du Démon, l'Ange gémit. Il ne peut plus faire un geste; il se laisse faire, grisé de désir. Un baiser brûlant le sort subitement de sa rêverie. Il s'empresse d'y répondre, grognant tout bas…

Un bruit de vêtements qui glissent au sol. Le Démon est nu, sensuellement couché sur le corps offert de l'Ange. Leurs virilités impatientes se touchent, s'effleurent, leur arrachant à tout les deux des soupirs de plaisir. L'Ange sent la folie le guetter. Son membre douloureux aspire aux caresses, à la délivrance que le Démon lui refuse avec acharnement. Lorsque les lèvres de son amant descendent sur son ventre, il murmure, la voix rauque :

- Mmmmmh… que fais-tu… ?

Le Démon, conscient de l'impatience de l'Ange, répond avec un sourire pervers :

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon Ange… tout…

Draco secoue la tête, son esprit s'égarant dans le plaisir :

- Tout ce que je veux… ? Arrête de me torturer, alors… Je n'en peux plus…

Harry se redresse un peu, effleurant au passage le sexe tendu sous lui. Son amant frémit sous son regard vicieux; il répond d'un ton chaud :

- Oh. Devrais-je vraiment arrêter cela… ? Il me semble pourtant que tu y prends goût…

Ses lèvres poursuivent plus bas. L'Ange a les idées embrumées, le corps en feu; il est préoccupé uniquement par le plaisir qu'il ressent et ce désir insupportable :

- Non… oui… tu as raison… j'y prends goût… C'est si bon… continue, je t'en supplie…

Le Démon murmure alors, si bas que l'Ange peine à l'entendre :

- Oui… Laisse-moi, pour cette nuit, assouvir tous tes fantasmes…

Draco en soupire de contentement, mais secoue la tête, le désir l'assaillant de toutes parts :

- Non… non… pas que pour cette nuit. Pour toujours…

Harry sourit. Il acquiesce :

- Oui, pour toujours…

Lentement, ses mains descendent le long du ventre plat, avant de rencontrer un sexe tendu, vibrant d'impatience. L'Ange a un hoquet de surprise :

- Oooooh… oh oui… encore… s'il te plait !

Le Démon susurre langoureusement, se passant avec gourmandise la langue sur les lèvres, excité par le contact chaud de ce sexe contre sa paume :

- Oui… ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas avoir bien plus…

Les yeux brillants, il approche sa bouche du membre érigé. Il n'a encore jamais fait cela, mais il n'a pas peur. Son instinct prend le dessus, commandant ses actes. L'Ange attend toujours, dans une posture à la fois agréable et douloureuse.

Et soudain, c'est une véritable explosion, une déflagration de plaisir. Le Démon pose ses lèvres sur le gland humide. L'Ange frissonne sous le baiser, et gémit de plaisir. Harry, enhardi, entreprend de le lécher, attisé par les grognements de Draco. Il déguste avec gourmandise le sexe tendu, souriant des suppliques saccadées. Lorsqu'il juge l'avoir suffisamment fait languir, il l'engloutit tout entier dans sa bouche avide. L'Ange pousse une exclamation de plaisir :

- Oui… ! Harry…

Il se laisse emporter. Rien ne compte plus que la bouche du Démon; ses lèvres entourent cette partie si intime de lui, cette partie qu'aucun autre homme n'a approchée. C'est si bon… Les mouvements de Harry se font plus rapides, plus saccadés sous les gémissements pressants de Draco. Gémissements qui se transforment bientôt en cris d'extase. La libération et proche; il le sent. Fébrile, le souffle court, il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de son amant, le pressant d'aller plus vite, plus loin. Le Démon ne se fait pas prier, et accélère encore la cadence, accompagné par les mouvements rapides des hanches de Draco. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'un tel acte puisse à ce point l'exciter. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être si bon...

Dans un cri d'extase, l'Ange se répand en lui, se libère d'un seul coup. L'orgasme est puissant, foudroyant, et le cloue sur place. Il ne peut s'empêcher de hurler un nom, qui se répercute dans la nuit :

- Harry… !

Le Démon sent le liquide chaud se déverser dans sa bouche, à la fois amer et agréable. Il s'empresse de l'avaler, surpris d'y prendre un tel goût. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il recommencerait aussitôt, pour connaître encore le goût de cette ambroisie inhabituelle. Mais Draco se laisse retomber sur le matelas, épuisé. Harry remonte vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Tendrement, il l'embrasse et lui murmure:

- Cela t'a-t-il plu… ?

L'Ange soupire de contentement et ouvre les yeux. Il en tremble encore :

- Oui… c'était… c'était merveilleux. Tu étais… il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ça. Je ne sais pas comment dire…

Harry sourit et lui susurre :

- Alors… ne dis rien. Ne dis rien…

L'ombre, toujours perchée sur le balcon, au-dehors de la chambre, sourit méchamment. Ses lèvres pâles dévoilent des dents pointues. Des crocs. La faux d'argent luit dans la rue, sinistre. Mais eux ne la voient pas…

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Pourtant, le désir revient au galop. Impatient, le Démon plaque son bas-ventre contre celui de son bien-aimé. L'Ange a une exclamation ravie en sentant son ardeur, tout contre son corps. Sa propre envie ne tarde pas à se réveiller. Il s'exclame, un peu vicieusement peut-être :

- Oh, mais… il me semble que tu es si impatient… !

Puis, avec ironie, en ondulant perversement des hanches :

- On a bien raison de dire… que les démons n'ont aucune patience…

En effet, Harry soupire, impatient de satisfaire ce désir douloureux. La main de Draco descend soudain, se saisissant du phallus tendu de son amant. Le Démon gémit, se mord la lèvre de délice. Il arrive pourtant à lui répondre, la voix entrecoupée de soupirs :

- Et moi… on m'avait bien dit que les anges… mmmmh… prenaient plaisir à faire souffrir leurs victimes…

Les doigts de l'Ange resserrent leur étreinte. Un sourire libertin flotte sur ses lèvres :

- Oui, en effet… et moi, j'adore provoquer les petits démons qui viennent se prendre dans mes filets. Je trouve cela… terriblement excitant !

Respiration rauque, gémissements sourds. Harry sent ses dernières barrières se briser alors qu'il bascule corps et âme dans une débauche lascive:

- Je t'excite… ? Tant mieux… comme ça, tu connais enfin le tourment que j'endure…

Ses sens s'égarent, tandis ce qu'il continue sa tirade, langoureux comme jamais, impatient à en mourir :

- Oui… je voudrais tant te posséder, sentir ton corps autour de moi. Pouvoir enfin t'avoir tout entier, pour toujours… Ah ! Je t'excite ? C'est bien… j'aime ça… et je te veux. Maintenant.

Draco sourit et continue à le caresser, curieux de voir jusqu'où il peut aller, provoqué ainsi. Le Démon ne tarde pas à gémir, à se tortiller, le souffle court, douloureux. Il réussit néanmoins à poursuivre :

- C'est moi que tu excites… moi… j'ai toujours voulu te posséder… même quand nous nous haïssions, à Poudlard. Je voulais te tuer… je voulais de posséder. Je voulais t'aimer. Et ce désir m'a rongé depuis si longtemps…

Les yeux de l'Ange s'écarquillent de surprise, mais voyant Harry si abandonné, si noyé dans la luxure, il décide de ne rien dire, de le laisser continuer. Le Démon ferme les yeux; des grognements rauques s'échappent de sa gorge. L'impatience le reprend :

- Je veux te posséder… Draco… ! Oooooh… c'est… continue, pitié… !

Et l'Ange l'embrasse fougueusement, décidant soudain d'arrêter sa torture et de lui donner ce qu'il veut :

- Mais je vais faire bien mieux, mon amour…

Il a prit sa décision : ce soir, il se donnera. Ce soir, il sera possédé. C'est ce qu'il veut, lui aussi. Durant toutes ces années où il a haï le grand Harry Potter, le maudissant d'être ce qu'il était, il n'a fait que le désirer. Ce n'était pas de la Haine. C'était de l'Amour. Il l'aimait, mais il était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, il sait. Toujours étendu sur le dos, l'Ange ouvre alors les cuisses, sentant avec délice le corps de son amant se glisser entre elles. Les yeux du Démon s'agrandissent avec étonnement.

- Mon Ange… que fais-tu...?

Draco l'embrasse, mordillant ses lèvres. Un soupir impatient, un coup d'œil séducteur :

- Tu as dit que tu me voulais. Tu m'as. Je suis entièrement à toi, Harry. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux…

L'Ange pousse un profond soupir d'attente. Et voilà ! Vingt et un ans de principe, de doctrine sur la domination, sur le pouvoir, sur la domination viennent de tomber en cendres. Tous les principes que son père lui a patiemment répétés et qui devaient constituer sa sacro-sainte « bible » ; tout vient de tomber en poussière. Mais Draco s'en fout. Il veut être possédé. Il est un Malfoy. Et alors ! Les préceptes de sa famille ne sont plus rien pour lui. Rien.

Le Démon, malgré le désir qui le tiraille, semble indécis. Après tout, un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominer, non ?

- Es-tu sûr… ?

Le ton est tremblant. Draco sourit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais, patient, il susurre en se plaquant davantage contre le torse chaud :

- Oui… viens…

Harry déglutit. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre que la voix envoûtante de l'Ange, que ses mains posées sur ses épaules, que sa bouche qui se saisit de la sienne… plus rien d'autre que cette langue qui lui fait perdre l'esprit, que ces yeux qui le supplient de le prendre. Et puis, il y a cette phrase :

- Apprivoise-moi… possède-moi, mon amour…

Vaincu, le Démon cède enfin et l'embrasse. Le désir lui brûle les reins ; il écarte davantage les jambes de son amant, effleurant délicieusement la peau pâle.

Sa main descend le long du ventre frissonnant. Langoureux, il caresse la verge à nouveau tendue de l'Ange, sans s'y arrêter. Son propre désir est trop fort, trop impatient pour être bridé maintenant. Un sort murmuré à mi-voix, un flacon de verre qui apparaît dans sa main. Un liquide ambré, légèrement gras, à l'odeur enivrante. Du lubrifiant. D'un doigt, il effleure l'intimité de l'Ange qui frémit, soulevant les hanches. Harry ne se fait pas prier et le pénètre. Draco a un hoquet de surprise, vite effacée cependant par un nouveau baiser brûlant. Les va-et-vient commencent, lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette présence étrange. Un autre doigt vient s'y ajouter, augmentant encore le délicieux sentiment de trouble qui envahi son esprit. Il ne pense plus concrètement. D'ailleurs, il ne pense plus du tout. La seule certitude qu'il a, c'est le plaisir qu'il ressent. C'est l'excitation, l'appréhension d'être bientôt possédé, comme il ne l'a encore jamais été...

Tout en continuant ses cajoleries langoureuses, Harry embrasse avidement Draco. Ses doigts accélèrent encore la cadence et l'Ange gémit de plus belle, transporté. Son souffle se fait plus rauque; ses pupilles se dilatent; sa bouche frémit. Tout son être aspire à la possession. Tout son être désire le Démon. Maintenant.

L'Ange murmure doucement, la voix hachée par le désir :

- Maintenant… Harry… s'il te plait… maintenant !

Et le Démon comprend. Il retire ses doigts. Sa verge dure appuie à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant, là où nul avant lui n'a encore pénétré. Il ne l'a jamais fait, mais il n'a pas peur. La confiance qu'il lit dans les yeux de Draco nourrit encore son sentiment de puissance, de possession. Il l'embrasse avec une passion fébrile. Impatient, Draco bouge avec insistance les hanches, voulant le sentir au plus vite en lui. Dans son état, c'est devenu vital. Un autre baiser, une caresse plus tendre, et soudain, le Démon prend possession de son corps. Deux cris simultanés. Extase, douleur. Dans l'ombre du balcon, les yeux de la silhouette encapuchonnée brillent comme jamais.

Des larmes diaphanes coulent sur les joues de l'Ange. Le Démon suspend son ascension, inquiet. Il ne veut pas faire souffrir son Ange. Imperceptiblement, il recommence à bouger; un gémissement de douleur l'arrête :

- Oh ! Harry… je… je…

L'inquiétude se lit sur les traits du Démon. Bridant sa fougue, il murmure à l'Ange :

- Mon Ange… Veux-tu que j'arrête… ?

Hochements de tête négatifs, grimace de souffrance. Les bras de Draco se resserrent dans le dos de son amant; il murmure, la voix hachée :

- Non… non, ça va aller… Embrasse-moi…

Le Démon s'exécute, tendre. L'Ange se détend peu à peu et se laisse doucement aller. La souffrance s'efface. Harry reprend son ascension, se mordant les lèvres de délice. C'est si bon… l'Ange est si étroit, si chaud si… Il n'y a aucun mot. Contre son ventre, il sent un sexe tendu l'effleurer. Il se retire complètement, pour mieux revenir, toujours plus profondément. La douleur s'est totalement changée en plaisir. Des gémissements s'échappent des bouches; des halètements impatients suivent les baisers enfiévrés. La peau touche la peau ; les corps se confondent.

L'Ange enlace plus le Démon et le fait soudain basculer sous son corps. Harry, toujours en lui, se laisse faire. C'est l'Ange qui mène la danse. C'est lui qui est au-dessus, lui qui domine. Lui qui décide ce qu'il donne et quand il donne. Il excite le plaisir du Démon au rythme des ondulations erratiques de ses hanches. Harry en a le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver un tel plaisir. C'est… merveilleux. Draco rejette le tête en arrière, se laissant totalement submerger par la sensation excitante qui l'envahi par vagues brûlantes. Ses cheveux blonds volent derrière lui, auréolant son visage d'un halo d'or pâle. Harry le couve du regard, le souffle coupé par ses mouvements nerveux. L'Ange s'abandonne pleinement à son plaisir, se caressant le torse, jetant des œillades sensuelles à son amant. Et puis… ses mains descendent le long de son ventre et empoignent sa verge palpitante. Sous les yeux impatients du Démon, il se caresse, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de ses hanches. Il se rend bien compte de l'excitation qu'il produit sur son amant. En effet, Harry ne peut s'expliquer pourquoi le simple fait de voir Draco se caresser le met dans un tel état. C'est comme si… comme si c'était lui qui le touchait.

Bientôt, ses doigts rejoignent ceux de l'Ange qui ferme les yeux de délice. Des gémissements aigus, petits cris d'agonie et de plaisir meurent sur les lèvres. Les ondulations accélèrent, montent en crescendo. Draco gémit de plaisir, propulsant le Démon en lui. Les mouvements sur sa hampe tendue sont de plus en plus saccadés. Harry n'en peut plus ; sa libération est proche. Il ne sent que l'étroitesse de l'Ange, sa chaleur excitante. D'une voix rauque, il murmure :

- Mmmmmh… Ah ! Draco… plus vite…

Les mouvements accélèrent encore. Le Démon rejette la tête de arrière. Ses doigts poursuivent leurs va-et-vient sur le membre érigé. Bientôt, les gémissements se transforment en cris. Dans la rue, la faux d'argent de l'ombre éclaire les murs…

L'Ange sent qu'il va venir, mais il ne veut pas. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Il embrasse le Démon qui lui chuchote :

- Allez… viens… tu en as… tellement envie…

Il secoue négativement la tête. Les mouvements, des deux côtés, se saccadent encore :

- Non… viens… toi… d'abord…

Harry sourit, mais ne plie par, gémissant encore :

- Aaaaah… c'est ça que tu veux… ? Tu aimes me provoquer, hein… ?

Mais le reste de sa phrase meurt dans un cri d'extase. L'Ange vient de resserrer ses muscles, lui faisant perdre toutes ses mesures. Il veut le faire venir… Regard noir du Démon qui ne veut pas perdre ce défi lancé par l'Ange. Draco rit, le souffle saccadé :

- Tu es… si beau… quand tu es… en colère…

Puis, après un silence :

- Non… tu es beau… tout le temps. Mais je vais gagner…

Aussitôt, un coup plus violent sur son membre le fait crier de délice. Un étau de doigts se referme sur lui ; des étoiles envahissent ses yeux. Il va venir… Triomphant, le Démon susurre :

- Alors… ? Qui va gagner… ?

Des ondulations plus vives lui répondent. Les mouvements sont plus profonds, plus rapides. Les cris se mêlent ; la pression s'accentue. Soudain, c'est l'explosion. Ensemble, ils atteignent les limites de la jouissance, poussant d'un même mouvement les portes du Paradis. Les cieux se déchirent; un plaisir intense se déverse sur eux, leur arrachant des cris étranglés. Ils tremblent, enlacés fiévreusement. Les Ils possèdent et sont possédés. Personne n'a gagné. Il n'y a plus de dominants, ni de dominés. Ils s'aiment. Les Enfers et le Paradis sont réunis. L'Ange et le Démon viennent de découvrir l'Eden…

Des bruits de plaisir font éclater le miroir calme du silence nocturne. Depuis la rue, on entend des plaintes, des gémissements, des respirations étouffées, des suppliques. Mais nul ne les saisit, car il n'y a personne dans les rues. Juste une silhouette, une ombre noire qui part, ses bottes claquant sur les pavés sales. Elle porte une faux d'argent sur l'épaule. Cette ombre, c'est la Mort…

_Ils avaient donné et ils avaient reçus. Ils avaient possédé et avaient été possédé. _

_La jouissance les lia à jamais dans un brasier de luxure. _

_Ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent dans une éternité de délices. _

_La Nuit les cacha aux regards des mortels. _

_Mais dans l'ombre, la Mort veillait…_

* * *

**Voili, voilou**... qu'en pensez-vous? (arf... ça rime! Serrais-je poétesse sur les bords? lol) J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis... Et, question-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-qui-va-ne-valloir-quelques-gueulées-de-la-part-de-certaines... **DOIS-JE POURSUIVRE?** cette fois, le premier prix serra... heum... ben... un abonement gratuit à "Comnment apprendre à assassiner Rogue en 10 jours..." (voilà qui devrait réjouir plus d'un gryffondor en mal de revanche... lol) 

Quoiqqu'il en soit, je vous promets une suite qui virera bientôt dans le tragique...

**Bonne soirée à tous et mille bisouxxx!!!**


	8. VII La Jalousie

**Septième chapitre...** ouf, pas trop tôt! Avec tout les blems informatiques de ces derniers temps, je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir le mettre en ligne, celui-là... Mais bon, faut dire qu'heureusement, j'ai le temps: chuis en vacances! (youpiiiii! quoi?! Qui a envie de me tuer?! lol) Et comme je suis de TRÈS bonne humeur, ce soir (me demandez pas pourquoi: ça doit être la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu que je viens de m'envoyer... burps! Oo...), je publie la suite de ma fic! En espérant que personne ne m'enverra de lettres de menaces pour me faire payer mon retard... (je ne citerai pas de noms: les coupable se reconnaîtront sans doute...)

Dans ce chapitre... oh, mais à quoi bon vous raconter ce qu'il va se passer?! Si vous voulez le savoir, LISEZ! **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Agua: ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite déchirante que je t'ai promise... elle arrive, mais n'est pas encore tout à fait là! Ce chapitre n'en est que le prémice... je pense que tu comprendras vite quel genre de problems vont avoir l'Ange et le Démon. Non, je n'ai pas vu le film Angel-A... mais puisque tu m'en parles, ça m'intrigue... il faudrait que je puisse le trouver... merci du tuyau! C'est gentil de trouver que je poste vite... je fais ce que je peux! Allez, je te laisse! Bisouxxx...

Kattia Black: salut, toa! Dis donc, je suis vraiment gâtée! Quand j'ai vu ta loooongue review, mon pitit coeur a bondit de joie... merci beaucoup! Je suis désolée de t'avoir tant fait attendre à cause de mes soucis d'informatic... moi, j'ai passé 4 jours à me ronger les ongles, en me demandant si oui ou non j'allais pouvoir retrouver mes précieuses données (j'aurais pas supporté de perdre plusieurs mois d'écriture... arghhhh) et en m'inquiétant de faire attendre mes lecteurs... Finalement, je crois que je suis celle que cette "panne" a rendu le plus malade! lol Oui, c'est dur la vie, hein? Mais t'inquiète pas: je suis là, moi! (grooos bisouxxx...) Naaaan, je veux plus que tu me menaces! Pis d'abord, si tu continues, j'arrête d'écrire et je m'inscris à SOS-Auteurs-en-Détresse... Chiante, hein? hihihi! Sympa, l'idée de ton blog... je serais très honorée si tu me mettais en ligne... (rougit) Mais harcèle pas trop ta meilleure amie: la pôvre, elle va finir par être dégoûtée... Pitiiiiiié... pas de fan-club! J'arrive déjà pas m'occuper de mon chien, mon chat et ma colonie de poissons rouges, alors si je dois en plus chapauter une armée de fan en délire... (éclats de rire) Franchement, j'en vaux pas la peine... XX... Merci beaucou, je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé mon lemon... j'avoie qu'écrire ce genre de relations me plait beaucoup... hihihi! J'espère également avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles! En attendant, voilà la suite! Profite-en bien et régale-toi! Bisouxxxx!!!!!!!!!¨

Sahada: pardon, pardon pour le "h" en trop de la dernier fois! La fatigue me fait souvent faire des fôtes de frappppppe... J'devrais pt'être songer aussi à m'acheter une paire de binocles, genre culs-de-bouteille-pour-grand-mère-aveugle... lol Ne t'inquiète pas: la fin de cette fic est pour dans quelques chapitres. Donc, pas de soucis quant à la fin tragique pour le moment. En attendant d'y arriver, bonne lecture et à bientôt! Bizoux!

Lice-chan: mais NOOOOOOOOON!!! Elles ne sont pas du tout con, tes reviews! Moi, elles me font rire... grâce à toi, j'échappe à la dépression-chronique-pour-cause-de-pénurie-de-chocolat... (qui a bouffé toutes mes truffes spéciales chocolat noir?! grrrrrr... lol) Merci d'avoir complimenté mon lemon... (tu es sûre que tu te fais si vieille que tu le dis?!) Et puis... si tu cherches des idées de punitions pour ce très cher Lucius, j'ai quelques... disons... ustensiles (accesssoires?) qui pourraient beaucoup t'aider... Si tu es intéressée, je te les envoie par mail... (lol) Le pôvre, y va vraiment souffrir... Niark! Bonne lecture! Bysoux...**

* * *

**

**VII. La Jalousie :**

_Le matin se leva sur leurs deux corps enlacés. _

_Endormis l'un contre l'autre, ils ne bougèrent pas. _

_Dans la cité, la Mort était à l'œuvre et elle avait un allié de taille. _

_La Jalousie..._

Les rues encombrées de circulation ; la fumée s'échappe des moteurs impatients ; le vrombissement des voitures, les klaxons tonitruants.

Paris s'éveille, glissant avec lenteur dans la pâle lumière de l'aube. Devant la cathédrale Notre-Dame, une bouche de métro déverse un torrent inépuisable de voyageurs blasés. Cette ouverture semble mener directement aux Enfers ; elle est semblable à la gueule immense d'une créature des ténèbres... Elle avale les gens, sans aucune distinction de sexe, d'âge ou de race ; elle les achemine par des couloirs obscurs vers les recoins les plus éloignés de la cité. Aux heures de pointe, c'est un véritable calvaire. Comme ce matin. Les boulevards sont débordés de circulation. Les métros, bondés. La mauvaise humeur règne sur Paris, rythmée au son des insultes qui fusent entre les conducteurs de taxi.

Une vieille attend devant un passage piéton. Personne ne prend la peine de s'arrêter. Un musicien désœuvré fume une cigarette, avant de gratter sans conviction les cordes d'une guitare crasseuse, un chapeau à ses pieds. Il attend une pièce qui ne vient pas. Un clochard fouille une poubelle. Devant la cathédrale, une petite bande de voyous à l'air affable attend le quidam un peu trop crédule qui se laissera embobiner dans leur combine.

C'est une mécanique bien rôdée, Paris, au petit matin. Chaque jour, c'est la même rengaine. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de différent. Un parfum étrange flotte dans l'air. Les gens se retournent, inquiets. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe, mais le malaise est là. Une odeur diffuse, métallique. Une odeur… de mort.

Les premiers rayons filtrent par la fenêtre ouverte. L'Ange ouvre les yeux, réveillé par la soudaine clarté. À ses côtés, le Démon dort toujours, un sourire sur les lèvres. Draco ne bouge pas, n'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller. Et puis, il est si beau, quand il dort…

Ses mèches indisciplinées retombent autour de son visage, mangeant son front d'une ombre noire. Innocent, il rêve encore, blottit dans sans les bras de l'Ange. Totalement abandonné contre Draco, il sourit dans son sommeil. L'Ange ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il semble tendre, vulnérable : rien à voir avec le dieu passionné qu'il incarnait la veille. À cette pensée, les lèvres de Draco s'étirent en un sourire et son glisse le long de la peau bronzée du Démon, en apprenant par cœur le moindre contour...

Le vent s'engouffre dans la chambre par bouffées, apportant avec lui les effluves de la ville. Au loin, un clocher puissant sonne dix coups. Dix heures. Heureux, l'Ange enlace tendrement le Démon endormi et ferme les yeux...

L'ombre noire rôde sur la place, devant la cathédrale Notre-Dame. Implacable, elle avant, le pas lent. La faux d'argent se balance sur son épaule ; elle éclaire les pavés ensoleillés d'un éclat sinistre. Sur l'esplanade éclatante de lumière, la foule se précipite, se bouscule, se hâte. Les passants sont pressés, irritables. L'ombre contemple avec mépris les badauds qui se bousculent autour d'elle. Pitoyables. Elle n'éprouve rien pour eux. Ce ne sont que des mortels. Destinés à mourir. Ce qui l'arrange bien, puisqu'elle est la Mort. Oui, la Mort. Et elle rôde en plein cœur de Paris.

Personne ne semble se rendre compte que l'ombre est là. Personne ne se retourne. Pas même cette vieille, qui attend toujours qu'un automobiliste bienveillant la laisse traverser la rue. Elle est invisible, l'ombre. À son approche, c'est tout juste si l'on ressent un courant d'air froid, un frisson de peur... et rien de plus.

Depuis le temps qu'elle existe, elle n'a encore jamais trouvé de mortels dignes d'éveiller son intérêt. Elle poursuit sa tache, amenant son cortège de douleur là où ses pas la conduisent. Jamais elle ne s'est émue devant l'innocence d'un humain. Jusqu'à hier soir. Lorsque sa route a croisé celle de l'Ange et du Démon, elle a su qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. C'est ce qui l'a poussée à sauver le Démon, à lui permettre de vivre. Elle devait apporter le repos éternel ; mais elle a permis à un simple mortel de regagner le Royaume des Vivants.

Etrange.

Elle s'interroge sur sa réaction. Ce n'est pas normal. La raison de son acte lui échappe. Mais maintenant, elle les cherche, et elle les trouvera. On lui a fait une promesse. Deux âmes lui seront livrées.

Ce soir, leurs corps reposeront sans vie dans l'antichambre de la Mort, et elle fermera la porte derrière eux…

Ils sont si près l'un de l'autre que l'on a du mal à les dissocier. Rien en vient troubler leur repos, pas même les rayons insistants du soleil, ni les klaxons des voitures dans la rue. La main de Draco repose sur l'épaule du Démon. Une étreinte tendre, amoureuse. Harry est abandonné entre les bras de l'Ange ; sa tête repose contre son torse. Une bulle d'amour que rien ne peut briser…

Le Démon ouvre les yeux, sa vision encore obscurcie par le sommeil. Peu à peu, il distingue enfin les contours flous d'une pièce blanche. Etrange. Il ne se souvient pourtant pas… et puis, dans un éclair, le visage de l'Ange apparaît devant ses yeux. Harry sourit. Tout est si doux, si parfait… Le Paradis. Les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent, nimbés de la lueur irréelle des rêves. Le Démon se souvient.

La douceur de la peau de l'Ange, la caresse de ses baisers, la chaleur de son corps… tout. Cette sensation puissante, indestructible. Le plaisir qui les a si intimement liés... Ils ont réussit là où tous les autres ont échoués : ils ont transformé la haine en amour. Ils ont réuni le Jour et la Nuit... Un sourire glisse sur les lèvres de Harry. Comment envisager une existence sans l'Ange ? Sans sa douceur, son regard, sa bouche, sa voix… ? Impossible. Sans lui, il n'est plus rien.

Doucement, le Démon se détache de l'étreinte de l'Ange. Il ne veut pas le réveiller. Draco a l'air si bien… beau, pur… un vrai archange, descendu des cieux. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Harry se relève, s'étire un peu dans la fraîcheur matinale. C'est peut-être un peu démodé comme réaction, un peu gamin, mais il prend conscience qu'il veut Draco pour lui seul. Il ne veut pas partager. L'Ange lui appartient. L'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le lui ravir est un pur blasphème. Il l'aime. Il le veut. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Pour tromper son ennui et sa curiosité, le Démon fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il admire l'ameublement luxueux du petit studio. Absolument parfait. Dans l'âtre, des braises achèvent de s'éteindre. Harry marche jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Les bruits de Paris sont portée par le vent. Nu dans la lumière dorée du matin, la Démon s'étire nonchalamment, fermant les yeux. Il observe d'un œil émerveillé les toiles qui jonchent la pièce. Posées à même le sol, suspendues aux murs ou adossées contre des meubles, elles sont innombrables. Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres ; vibrante de vie. Il en a le souffle coupé. Hier, il n'en avait eu qu'un avant goût, mais ce matin… c'est fantastique. L'Ange peint avec une adresse remarquable, jouant avec les couleurs et les teintes comme d'autres jonglent avec les mots. Les tons, les dégradés sont harmonieux, tout en douceur et en finesse. Harry en a les larmes aux yeux…

L'ombre marche dans les rues. Rien ne saurait l'écarter de son but. L'Ange et le Démon lui appartiendront, ce soir.

Jamais elle n'a voulu une âme humaine avec tant d'intensité. Ils sont particuliers, tous les deux, comme… plus purs, plus vivants que les autres. Ils ont su transformé la haine en amour, lié le Jour et la Nuit. C'est pour cela que l'ombre les veut.

Car ils ont réussi, alors que tous avaient échoués.

Car ils s'aiment, alors que cela ne devrait pas être.

Car ils sont amis, amants et amoureux, alors que la différence de leurs destinées le leur interdisait.

L'ombre arrive dans une ruelle plus étroite, bordée de maisons cossues. Sur la droite, un vieux bâtiment de pierre grise qui a pourtant gardé la flamme aristocratique de sa jeunesse. Au deuxième étage, une fenêtre est ouverte. Un jeune homme se tient debout dans la pièce, pensif. Le Démon. L'ombre sourit. L'Ange ne doit pas être loin. Ils mourront, de toute façon. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper tant ?

Alors qu'il s'habille, un hibou entre dans la pièce. Bizarre. L'Ange attend-t-il du courrier ? Le Démon fronce les sourcils, perplexe. L'oiseau dépose sa missive sur la petite table ronde et s'envole par la fenêtre sans demander son reste. Harry s'approche, taraudé par la curiosité. Il se saisit de l'enveloppe, avec la vague impression qu'il commet une dangereuse erreur. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées absurdes. Allons, il ne va pas la lire, cette lettre. Non. Juste y jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne fait rien de mal… non ?

L'adresse, écrite avec soin, est rigoureusement exacte :

_Draco Malfoy, Boulevard des Champs-Élysées, Paris._

L'écriture est fine, soignée. L'encre, d'un rose très foncé, presque violet. Une écriture de femme. Un parfum sucré et caressant s'échappe de l'enveloppe. Une caresse tendre, le baiser d'une amante. Le Démon écarquille les yeux. Une… une amante ?! Oui. Une lettre de femme. Mais… qui écrirait à l'Ange ? Qui pourrait lui écrire ? Il est seul… non ? Le mot trotte dans la tête de Harry, le blessant à chacune de ses respirations. Amante. Et si… ? Non…

Ses jambes vacillent. C'est impossible… Et pourtant si. Le doute est là. La jalousie aussi. Elle lui mort le cœur ; elle plante ses griffes dans la chair tendre de ses sentiments. La détresse qui s'était tue en lui ressurgi soudain. Les larmes affluent ; la douleur refait surface. Il a mal, froid.

Peur.

Peur de le perdre.

Dans sa main, la lettre est toujours là, moqueuse. Un condensé de mépris. Une insulte à son amour.

Une lettre de femme. Une amante, peut-être… Le mal est fait. Draco ne lui appartient pas. Pourquoi… ? La Jalousie est un abîme sans fin, où il est facile de sombrer. Et de se perdre…

Un vent froid remonte la rue. Des nuages gris s'amoncèlent dans le ciel ; ils cachent la lumière du soleil, empêchent les rayons de percer.

C'est le reflet du désespoir du Démon. Un désespoir si grand, une peur si poignante qu'elle affecte les cieux eux-mêmes. Dans la rue, l'ombre sourit, dévoilant ses crocs. Des lames meurtrières qui ne demandent qu'à se repaître de sang. Le Doute est né dans le cœur du Démon, c'est certain. Et ce doute amène la Jalousie, puis la Peine. Puis la Mort. Il est si facile de contrôler les mortels. C'est leur débauche de sentiments qui les rend vulnérables. La lettre a été l'élément détonateur, l'allumette qui a mis le feu aux poudres. Le Démon nourrit à présent pour son Ange une passion possessive, dévorante. Et puis… les secrets sortiront, et la vérité éclatera. Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

La suite est si prévisible… L'ombre s'en réjoui d'avance. Elle perçoit le goût du sang qui ne tardera pas à maculer sa faux. C'est une question de temps. La Jalousie est un mal infiniment puissant…

Se retournant dans les draps de soie, l'Ange aperçoit la silhouette sombre du Démon qui se détache sur le ciel, devant la fenêtre. Il se tient de dos, très droit. Aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire. Les yeux de Draco descendent le long de sa nuque, dévalent la cascade de son dos, la courbure de ses reins. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit. Il est si bien, près de lui... Il lui offrira tout, tout ce qu'il veut. Sa vie, son âme ; l'éternité. Ils se noieront dans l'immensité de leur amour et boiront aux sources d'un éternel printemps.

L'Ange se redresse, serein. Il quitte la chaleur des draps et fait quelques pas, frissonnant de sentir le carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus. Le Démon lui tourne toujours le dos. Seul le souffle qui soulève ses épaules le différentie des sculptures de jadis. C'est le seul mouvement qui perce son immobilité.

Harry tend l'oreille. La faible respiration de l'Ange, là, dans son dos. Le léger froissement des draps ne lui a pas échappé. La lettre est toujours dans sa main. Le plus discrètement possible, il la repose sur la table, espérant que l'Ange n'a pas surpris son geste.

Tout à coup, des bras chauds enlacent sa taille et il se sent attiré contre un torse musclé, agréable. Le Démon ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte. La Jalousie lui mort le cœur à nouveau, alors qu'il repense à la lettre. Est-ce possible ? Il ne sait pas. Il vient de comprendre que Draco ne lui a pas encore tout dit. Une bouche tendre se loge au creux de sa nuque ; sa peau frissonne. Un soupir de contentement vient adoucir la peur qu'il éprouve...

Les mains de l'Ange s'attardent sur le ventre nu du Démon. Draco ferme les yeux, et murmure, la voix basse :

- Tu as bien dormi… ?

Harry sourit, malgré le désespoir qui chaque minute augmente. Le tremblement angoissé de ses épaules devient plus fort ; il essaie de le cacher, cherchant la vérité dans les paroles de l'Ange. Comme si elles pouvaient effacer ses doutes, faire disparaître cette lettre. Quand il répond, sa voix tremble un peu :

- Oui… oui, j'ai très bien dormi. Ton Paradis m'a bercé de mille rêves délicieux…

C'est au tour de Draco de sourire. Un autre baiser, une caresse plus impatiente.

- Je vais prendre une douche… tu viens avec moi… ?

La proposition est tentante, mais la Jalousie fait son œuvre. Elle entoure le Démon d'un voile glacé. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau cherchant à s'échapper de sa cage. À regret, il secoue la tête :

- Non… non, je suis désolé… je préfère t'attendre ici… je ne veux pas…

Harry se retourne, faisant face à Draco. Les pupilles grises de l'Ange le fixent ; il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourtant, il n'insiste pas. Il se contente de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche du Démon. Un long frisson les parcourt. L'Ange libère Harry de son étreinte :

- Bien… comme tu veux. Je ne serais pas long…

Le Démon hoche la tête, puis fait volte-face. Son regard cherche avec avidité la lettre. L'Ange ne l'a pas aperçue. Saisissant l'enveloppe parfumée, Harry contemple avec haine l'adresse manuscrite. La Colère et la Jalousie prennent le pas sur la raison. D'un geste, il décachette la lettre. Le papier se déplie, les mots sont dévoilés. Par la fenêtre, un vent violent souffle, glacé…

_La jalousie était un mal puissant, à la force colossale. _

_Enfermé dans une prison de doute, de douleur, le Démon ne savait que croire._

_Il voulait que l'Ange lui appartienne. Il voulait que rien ne change._

_Leurs destins allaient être scellés, et la Mort poursuivait son œuvre…_

* * *

**Héhéhé...** avouez que je vous laisse un peu en plan pour cette fin de chapitre, hein? Niark! tant mieux! J'adore frustrer mes lecteurs...

_Moment de silence. Les lecteurs-qui-en-ont-marre-du-sadisme-répété-de-l'auteur sortent en silence de la pièce_

Hé... non... partez pas... j'disais ça pour rire! Naaaaan... vous allez où?! reveneeeeez!!! Laissez-moi au moins poser la question-de-la-mort-qui-tue: **JE POURSUIS?** (je ne m'en lasse jamais! ) Hééé.. pourquoi vous faite demi-tour en brandissant des massues et des torches?! Naaan... z'allez pas me punir pour mes questions, non... SI?! Mais... aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!

_**Transmission interrompue. On nous informe qu'un groupe de lecteurs mécontents ET armés viennent de prendre en otage l'auteure de cette fic. La rançon à payer: quinze plaques de chocolat aux noisttes. Si vous êtes en possession d'un quelconque renseignement, veuillez alerter au plus vite nos services de recherches. Merci.**_

Bon... c'est tout pour cette fois! Je vous quitte, parce que mes ravisseurs ont pas l'air de tellement vouloir plaisanter... Ils disent qu'ont a 2-3 trucs à mettre au point... z'ont pas l'air commodes, brrr...

**À bientôt!** (et merci de supporter mes-blagues-à-deux-balles... lol )


	9. VIII Le Déluge

**Waaaaaa! **Chapitre suivant! J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver... ouf! Veuillez excuser mon retard, mais j'ai été pris dans la ronde infernale des devoirs-école-épreuves-fatigue-migraines-rhumes-dodo... plus le moyen d'écrire! Autrement dit: l'HORREUR!

Mais ce chapitre me pardonnera, non? J'espère qu'il vous plaira... L'histoire se précipite; la romance devient drame; la Mort resserre son étreinte. Et il y a l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages secondaires. Peu importants, certes, mais nécessaires pour comprendre... Mais chuuuut! J'en ai déjà trop dit... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite!

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lice Chan: merci pour ta review! et ben oui... je n'allais pas resté éternellement l'auteur-gentille-qui-fait-vivre-à-ses-persos-de-aventures-toutes-roses... ça aurait été trop facile! Moi, j'aime les voir souffrir... niark! Désolée de te faire couiner, chère lectrice... (je reprends tes mots... ) Mais il faut savoir ménager le suspens... je te promets effectivement une fin assez... triste! Quoique ça dépend des points de vue... C'est gentil de ne pas tenir compte de mes publications qui ne sont pas aussi rapides que je le voudrais... Franchement! Pour la rançon, c'est vraiment pas sympa! (fond en larme) T'aurais au moins pu payer! T'as idée de ce qu'on m'a fait subir?! lol J'espère que Luss et toi, vous aurez une bone grosse indigestion! Na! (naaaan, je rigôôôle...!) Allez, bonne lecture et à très bientôt!!!

Keurjani: merci beaucoup pour ton p'tit mot!!! je suis à ce point sadique?! (chouette, c'est moi qui ait la palme!!!! ) Pardon, encore pardon de faire durer à ce point le suspens... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop! (comment ça, tu veux me dégommer à coups de hache?! lol) La suite, la voici! J'espère qu'elle te plaira... donne-moi ton avis! Bisouxxx...

Agua: encore une qu'a pas payé la rançon... Tssss... on ne peut vraiment compter sur personne! (lol) Un jour, faudra que j'écrive une fic pour raconter ce que mes ravisseurs m'ont fait subir... (hihihi!) Soit dit en passant, ils étaient effectivement très mignons, mais ils n'aimaient pas le tennis... Pas de chance, Agua! Leur truc, ça avait plutôt l'air d'être... mmmmh... mais vous ne le saurez pas! (mdrrrr...) Et oui, la Jalousie, ça fait mal... (je suis assez bien placée pour le savoir... hum.) Et non, Harry ne va pas reposer la lettre ni aller rejoindre Draco dans sa douche... quoique cette alternative aurait été intéressante! Moi aussi, je HAIS l'encre rose! lol Allez, bonne suite... (et encore merci pour ta review!)

Sahada: merci pour ta review! ben... je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment dire que la Mort va gagner, parce que... zut! Si je te dis ça, y'aura plus de suspens! J'vais me taire, alors... (niark!) En réalité, je peux juste te dire que ça ne sera pas une victoire complète... J'espère que la suite te plaira! À bientôt!

Alexiel: ouiiiii, je te reconnais: tu es bien une de celles qui m'ont prise en otage... grrrrrr! Mais bon, je suis bonne joueuse: me sachant sadic, je vais rien dire... vous vous êtes vengés, c'est normal! Au passage, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir ton avis... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début... J'te laisse la découvrir! Bonne lecture...

Kattia Black: waaaaou! ça, c'était une longue review! Merci beaucoup! (groooos bisouxxx su les deux joues) Je vais bien, depuis tout ce temps... et toi? Mais bon, c'est triste: retour de l'école, devoirs, exams... finie ma belle liberté! (snurff...) J'espère pouvoir continuer à écrire avec régularité... ce qui n'est pas très sûr! (j'vais faire tout mon possible...) Je crois que tu vas être obligée de me tuer, parce que... j'ai remis ça avec la question-de-la-mort... Pardon, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! (lol) Et pour parler des plantées de mon PC... depuis mes derniers bugs, j'ai tout sauvegardé sur CD ou discquettes. Je suis plus tranquille comme ça. Mais tu as du hurler quand tu as perdu tout tes poèmes... je te plains! Merci encore pour ton blug et pour le fan-club... (même si c'est pas une idée qui m'emballe trop... mdrrr... je suis d'un naturel plutôt discret... j'aime pas qu'on m'admire, ça me fait rougir et après, je ressemble à une tomate radioactive... lol) Mais je vais pas te crontredire: j'aimerais pas te vexer! Merci encore pour tout tes encouragements... J'epsère être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi! Faudra qu'on se "revoit" via MsN un de ces jours... quand j'aurais fini d'assassiner ma prof d'anglais et ses tonnes de devoirs! (niark niark niark! Je veux du SANG!!!!) Doooonc... à très bientôt sûrement, bonne lecture de la suite et milliards de bisouxxx!

**

* * *

VIII. Le Déluge :**

_Le Démon s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de l'interdit._

_À l'insu de l'Ange, il découvrit la vérité, poussé par l'amertume de sa jalousie._

_Ce qu'il découvrit lui lacéra le cœur, et il songea une fois de plus à la Mort._

_Celle-ci, Faucheuse cruelle, répondit à ses prières et abattit sa faux…_

De sombres nuages s'accumulent dans le ciel. Une flotte d'obscurs navires se rassemblant sur une mer déchaînée. Prêts à partir en guerre. La pluie tombe en vagues glacées, pénétrantes; le froid s'installe sur Paris. De rares passants scrutent les cieux avec ébahissement : le soleil semble avoir disparu, avalé par une créature gigantesque, un monstre de cauchemar. Peut-être est-ce la fin du monde. Les hypothèses vont bon train: on invoque tour à tour le réchauffement climatique, la pollution, les usines nucléaires…

Seule l'ombre à la faux sait ce qui se passe vraiment. Le déluge est une tempête imprévisible, un orage sournois où se perdent les cœurs délaissés. C'est une prison pour les âmes, un échafaud de douleur. L'ombre le sait. Cachée sous un porche, elle attend que la Jalousie fasse son œuvre. Aucun mortel ne peut lui résister. N'est-ce pas… ?

Les mains tremblantes, le Démon déplie la lettre. Son âme est un champ de bataille; deux armées s'y affrontent. D'un côté, son amour immodéré pour l'Ange, l'espoir de s'être trompé, de ne pas avoir compris. De l'autre, la jalousie brûlante, meurtrière. La peur d'être rejeté, chassé. Miroir ouvert sur son cœur, le ciel s'obscurcit lentement, tandis que la jalousie augmente. Les nuages ternissent le soleil; ils le masquent complètement. Une pluie battante inonde les rues, les transformant en véritables rigoles boueuses et froides. Un grondement sourd retentit au loin : le tonnerre. L'orage n'est pas loin. Le Démon n'est pas conscient de tout cela, lui. Seule la lettre occupe ses pensées.

Il ouvre le parchemin soyeux, découvre les mots. Les lettres se croisent dans un ballet harmonieux: des spirales, des volutes d'encre rose s'envolent sur le papier. Les phrases valsent devant ses yeux embrumés de colère. Le souffle rauque, les mains frémissantes de colère, il débute alors la lecture fatidique. Sa curiosité jalouse le conduira au bord du gouffre de l'amertume. Au dehors, le ciel se déchaîne: c'est un nouveau Déluge qui s'abat sur Paris. Un Déluge de jalousie, de peur et de haine.

_« Draco. Mon amour, mon amant, mon aimé… »_

Le Démon grogne. Il n'aime pas ce début : amour, amant, aimé. Il a peur de ce que cette lettre laisse à supposer. La jalousie mord férocement son cœur ; ses mains tremblent de plus belle. Il reprend :

_« … Depuis que tu m'as quittée, je ne me sens plus vivre. J'ai perdu le goût des choses. Je n'ai ni soif, ni faim. L'envie et le plaisir ont disparus en même tant que toi. Tu m'as laissée; tu t'en es allé. Ton départ résonne encore dans mon cœur comme un coup de feu… »_

La pluie tombe à verse ; le vent s'engouffre brutalement par la fenêtre. Harry frémit de dégoût. Cette lettre… c'est sa condamnation.

_« …Pourtant, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu ne m'as donné aucune raison ; tu ne m'en donneras probablement aucune. Depuis que je t'écris, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse, jamais. Je doute donc d'en recevoir une aujourd'hui. Mais j'écris tout de même. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer ton retour, aussi improbable semble-t-il… »_

Cette femme… qui lui écrit… elle l'aimait donc… et il l'a rejetée. L'Ange l'a repoussée, comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Et si… et si il faisait de même avec lui? Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'y songer avec effroi. Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour quelqu'un qui a déjà trahi… ?

_« …Se languissant de toi, mon esprit a formé mille excuses, mille raisons qui auraient pu expliquer ton absence. Je ne décrirai pas ici les chimères impossibles qui ont bercé mon âme ces dernières semaines ; non plus que je ne parlerai de la douleur atroce de t'avoir perdu sans en connaître la cause… »_

Plus il lit, plus le Démon sent poindre en lui de la pitié pour cette femme, cette amante fidèle qui n'a pas su garder l'amour de l'Ange. Pourtant… la jalousie est toujours là, brûlante comme une flamme imprévisible.

_« …Mon amour, je te demanderais une seule chose. Une unique question, ce n'est pas trop n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte, de me répondre ? Des hauteurs où tu sembles planer, ne peux-tu pas descendre un instant et poser les yeux sur celle qui t'a aimé dès l'instant où tu as croisé son regard… ? Une seule chose… »_

Une seule chose ? C'est bien peu pour quelqu'un qui a été abandonné si froidement. Harry hésite à poursuivre: chaque ligne le pousse un peu plus vers la fin. Sa fin. L'envie est trop forte. Il poursuit :

_« …Je sais que nous ne partagions pas toujours les mêmes opinions. Je me rappelle nos colères, nos disputes, nos silences parfois. À tout cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ces souvenirs entachés de colère ravive en moi le brasier qui me consumait lorsque j'étais près de toi. Tout est de ma faute… »_

Le Démon fronce les sourcils. Les mots tournent devant ses yeux ; une farandole sans fin. Pris de vertige, il s'assied en tremblant sur un fauteuil, sans lâcher la lettre.

_« …Je sais à présent que c'est à cause de moi que tu es parti. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard ; et maintenant, je ne puis que pleurer ton départ. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi continuer à écrire en vain ? Je continue... parce que je crois toujours en toi, et en cet amour qui aurait pu être le notre… »_

La pluie rentre par la fenêtre. Harry retient son souffle, incrédule. Comment une personne censée peut-elle nourrir un espoir si grand, alors que tout semble impossible ? Lui-même n'a pas envie d'y croire: il préfère se complaire dans l'illusion que cette lettre n'est pas adressée à son Ange. Et pourtant…

_« …Une seule chose : reviens. Je ne veux que ça ; je n'attends que ça. Je rêve chaque instant d'entendre tes pas dans la maison déserte, de te voir devant moi avec un sourire aux lèvres, comme avant. Avant, tu te souviens ? Nous étions si heureux. Et puis sont venus les jours sombres. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose : toi. Reviens, Draco… »_

Sur le parchemin, on distingue quelques gouttes translucides ; l'encre rose s'est étallée, formant des flaques presque illisibles. Des larmes. Harry poursuit, déchiffrant les mots malgré les pleurs. Il sent lui aussi les sanglots perler aux commissures de ses yeux. Bientôt, ils éclatent. Les larmes ruissellent le long de ses joues, inondent son visage. Il ne peut pas y croire. Il ne veut pas croire que son Ange a aimé ou aime encore aujourd'hui une autre personne que lui. C'est impossible. Le Démon a toujours été seul, menant une existence solitaire et difficile, sans aucun espoir de repos. Il a perdu ses amis, sa famille… et maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé celui qui pouvait lui donner la force de se relever, de vivre à nouveau… Sur le papier, les phrases s'enchaînent.

_« Reviens, mon amour. Parce que… je t'aime. »_

Soudain, un éclair aveuglant déchire le ciel. Une déflagration assourdissante, comme un roulement de tambour. Ces deux mots sont un coup de poignard dans le cœur du Démon.

_Je t'aime. _

Un froid profond l'envelope soudain. Il en a le souffle coupé. De surprise, les sanglots se bloquent dans sa poitrine, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Les larmes coulent, inépuisables, comme la pluie qui tombe sur Paris. Le déluge se déchaîne ; il emporte avec lui Harry; il le noie dans ses tourbillons glacé. Ses pleurs ne sont plus ceux, innocents, d'un enfant qui se croit rejeté. Non. Ce sont des larmes amères qu'il verse, distillées dans l'antichambre de la Haine. Cette haine lui broie le cœur dans un étau de fer. Il a mal, il souffre. Il ne veut pas abandonner l'Ange. Il ne le veut pas. Il l'aime et ne le laissera pas. Jamais.

Au bas de la lettre, rédigée d'une écriture tremblante, d'une main qui sait déjà qu'il n'y plus d'espoir, une signature, fatale.

_« …Scellia. »_

Scellia. C'est donc le nom de celle qui veut lui ravir son Ange… La pitié et la compassion ont totalement disparu. Une seule chose compte : garder Draco, coûte que coûte. Même s'il faut mourir. Il ne peut supporter l'idée de le partager, et encore moins de le perdre. L'Ange l'aimait-il encore ? Ce n'est pas impossible. Comment savoir, alors ? Quelqu'un qui a trahi une fois est tout à fait capable de recommencer... Harry secoue la tête ; les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Il ne sait pas. Il veut d'abord l'entendre de la bouche de Draco, afin de… de quoi ? D'avoir une révélation, une confirmation de ce qu'il pense ? Non. Juste une explication. Pourquoi l'Ange lui a-t-il caché cette relation ?

Dehors, l'orage s'apaise un instant... avant de reprendre, plus violent encore. Tempête et Jalousie vont de pair. La colère a déclanché le déluge ; seule la présence de l'Ange saura apaiser cela. Alors, Paris pourra dormir en paix. Dans la ville, personne n'en a conscience. Personne ne sait les tourments qui agitent son âme torturée. Seule l'ombre sait. Sa cape de soie vole dans le vent ; la pluie cingle son visage. Elle n'en a que faire. Seul le Démon l'intéresse. Bientôt, il tombera dans l'abîme et l'Ange le rejoindra sans peine...

Les pleurs de Harry s'espacent, avant de cesser enfin. Mais au fond de lui, une ombre plâne, tel un rapace malveillant. Il n'arrive pas à croire l'Ange coupable. Il veut croire en lui.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Le vent balaie la pièce; il emporte avec lui les toiles qui s'envolent à regret. L'Ange vient de pénétrer dans le salon…

* * *

Une salle vaste ; des bougies. Un mobilier sombre et luxueux : rafinement et élégance. Devant la fenêtre aux rideaux pourpres, un bureau de chêne. Des tableaux contre les murs: une galerie de sombre personnage, tous plus renfrognés les uns que les autres. Une cheminée de pierre, où ronronne un feu vif. En face, un miroir à la vitre jaunie par le temps. Le plafond disparaît sous une voûte de toiles d'araignée. Sur le sol, un tapis persan. Quelques chaises, une bibliothèque où sont soigneusement rangé des enfilades d'ouvrages reliés plein cuir. La demeure est ancienne ; elle conserve un charme aristocratique et démodé. L'ambiance hautaine et froide ne laisse aucun doute. C'est la résidence d'une ancienne famille, une famille puissante. Les armoiries savamment enluminées, au-dessus de la cheminée, suffisent à le prouver. Une maison de maître, tout droit surgie des temps de jadis.

Devant le bureau, une jeune femme est assise, droite comme un « i ». Ses longs cheveux bruns et brillants tombent en cascades sur ses épaules, à peine retenus par un ruban noir. Une longue robe verte entoure son corps de sylphide. Le bustier de velours enserre étroitement sa poitrine ; la jupe de satin tombe sur ses jambes fuselées. Elle est mince comme un roseau, plus blanche que la lune. Ses yeux noirs étincellent d'un feu hautain. Noble. Sa bouche fine pourrait être belle si elle apprenait à sourire; mais elle reste figée en un rictus glacé. Jambes croisées, sa main fine posée négligemment sur son genou, elle semble attendre.

Le temps passe lentement. Elle ne bouge pas ; elle demeure immobile comme une statue, sans se départir de son expression dédaigneuse. Dans le ciel, les nuages défilent. De temps à autre, un oiseau passe devant la fenêtre, aigrainant quelques notes. Elle n'y prête aucune attention. Seul le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge brise le silence monotone. Les minutes s'égrainent lentement. Dix heures. Dix heures et quart. Dix heures et demi…

Soudain, un hibou s'engouffre par la fenêtre ouverte. Son plumage est mordoré, presque roux. D'un air confiant, il se pose sur le bureau et fixe la jeune femme. La femme a un mouvement, un clignement d'yeux. Elle tourne lentement la tête, obervant l'oiseau avec intensité. Puis sa voix claque, froide :

- A-t-il reçu la lettre… ?

Le hibou a un faible hululement. La femme sourit. Un sourire méchant, carnassier et satisfait. Elle se lève avec grâce, rajustant sa jupe.

- Bien.

Elle fait volte-face et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'oiseau. Elle se perd un instant dans le regard d'ambre, lisant au plus profond de lui. Enfin, elle se redresse et murmure à voix basse :

- Ainsi, il n'est pas seul…

Le hibou a un autre hululement d'acquiescement. Il s'envole et se pose sur son épaule, enfonçant ses serres dans le fin tissu. La jeune femme le caresse machinalement. Elle murmure pour elle-même :

- Un autre homme… un amant, sans doute. Et ma lettre…

Un sourire traverse son visage.

- J'espère qu'il la lira… et qu'elle le ferra mourir de jalousie.

Relevant la tête avec dignité, elle sort de la pièce et ferme la porte derrière elle.

- De tout façon, Draco ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Cette lettre… c'est uniquement pour qu'il revienne, pour le mariage. Et mes larmes… pure comédie ! C'est son titre, sa fortune, sa gloire que je veux. Il ne représente absolument rien pour moi. D'ailleurs, si nous nous étions mariés, je l'aurais probablement tué. Le poison est une arme parfois utile…

D'un pas assuré, elle remonte le hall, se parlant toujours à elle-même :

- Oui… et puis, de toute façon, j'ai trouvé bien mieux, alors… il n'a qu'à mourir.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçoit pas que quelqu'un lui a emboîté le pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à tourner à l'angle du couloir, une voix grave retentit derrière elle. Un homme. Elle fait volte-face puis, reconnaissant l'individu, elle s'avance vers lui. Un sourire de séduction s'étalle sur ses lèvres :

- Oh, mon chéri, tu es là… Excuse-moi, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

L'homme sourit à son tour, charmé et vaincu d'avance par sa sensualité à peine masquée. Elle se blottit contre son torse. Il l'enlace doucement, et la questionne à voix basse :

- Et alors… cette lettre… ?

La jeune femme cesse de sourire. Une expression malveillante entache ses traits. Sûre d'elle, elle répond d'une voix méprisante :

- C'est fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens d'en recevoir la confirmation.

Un voile d'inquiétude s'abat dans le regard de l'homme :

- Mais alors… Draco ne reviendra pas ? Si… ?

La femme hoche la tête, le rictus de mépris s'accentuant :

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il a trouvé son bonheur dans les yeux d'un autre, semble-t-il.

Expression stupéfaite, murmure empressé :

- Un autre… ? Non… ne me dis pas que… un autre homme ? Un… amant ?!

Elle acquiesce, sans aucune gêne; son visage est déformé par la malice.

- C'est exact, mais je pressens qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps…

L'homme la serre de plus près, piquant un baiser vorace au creux de sa nuque.

- Oh. Je devine que tu as du leur jouer un tour à ta façon… Cette lettre… elle ne tombait pas vraiment à point, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme éclate de rire et l'embrasse à pleine bouche :

- Non, en effet, assure-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Si mes calculs sont exacts, nous n'entendrons bientôt plus parler de Draco… La mort sait toujours où trouver ses victimes… !

L'homme répond avec ferveur à ses baisers. Elle poursuit :

- Et alors, mon chéri, je pense que tu hériteras enfin du titre qui t'es du. Une fois que ton cousin sera réduit à l'état de souvenir, nous aurons toute l'opportunité de régner sur l'empire Malfoy…

Il acquiesce, impatient, et l'entraîne au bout du couloir.

- Oui… tu verras. Nous aurons enfin ce qui nous revient de droit, Scellia.

« _Oui …_ pense-t-elle. _Et je serais enfin la femme que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être…_ »

_Aux prises avec son désespoir, le Démon sombra lentement._

_Il ne comprenait pas ; il doutait…_

_Une seule femme avait suffit à le briser à jamais. _

_Dans la nuit, la Mort remerciait cette aide providentielle._

_Le destin des amants était scellé, à présent. _

* * *

**Alooooooors?** Qu'en pensez-vous? Atroce, non? Et c'est pas encore fini! J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis, en particulier sur le personnage de Scellia, qui apparaît bien peu, mais qui joue tout de même un rôle important. Personnellement, j'adore son côté froid et manipulateur. Elle est en quelque sorte l'élément déclancheur du drame. Mais je me doute bien que vous allez la détester... tant pis.

Et aussi... (j'm'en vais être aussi sadic que Scellia, moa... niark! lol) DOIS-JE POURSUIVRE? Je sais que je vais me faire tuer à cause de cette question... mais je prends le risque! C'est bon de vivre dangereusement...

Le premier qui me répondra gagnera le droit de... heu... de... lire le prochain chapitre! (vraiment, Syriel, dans la catégorie prix-débiles-qu'on-offre-à-ses-lecteurs-pour-essayer-de-les-faire-reviewer, tu fais fort... pardon, pardon! )

Bon, je file... faut que je me lève tôt, demain... j'ai le dentiste... sniiiiiif! (qui donc viendra me sauver?! lol)

**Bonne nuit à tous, et bigs bisouxxx!**


	10. IX La Confession

**Chapitre 9 online... yeah! **Chuis super contente, parce que là franchement, j'en voyais plus le bout! J'avais fini de l'écrire depuis longtemps, mais avec tout le boulot que je dois me tapper, je n'ai pas trouvé une minute à moi pour le publier! Pitiééééééééé... ne m'en voulez pas! C'est vraiment pas de ma faute... Rajoutez à cela que chez moi, ils sont tous malades (faut comprendre par là que je suis entourée par 3 pestiférés... lol). Donc, logiquement, ce sera bientôt mon tour. Manque de bol: mes exams, c'est dans une semaine. Charmante, ma vie, hein? Enfin bon... passons...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira: je vous préviens, on s'enfonce dans le tragique! Alors, sortez vos réserves de Kleenex, et éviter de mettre de la morve plein le clavier: ça colle aux doigts, et quand ça sèche, y'a plus qu'à gratter avec un couteau... lol **Bonne lecture!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Verschwinden: salut, et merci d'avoir reviewé! Noooon, je ne te permets pas de tuer Scellia... c'est peut-être une sale petite garce odieuse, hautaine et insupportable, mais je l'aime bien... (comment ça, j'ai des goûts bizarres?! lol) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise... J'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas! À très bientôt, j'espère!!! (juste une question: ton pseudo... ça veut pas dire "disparaître" en allemand, "verscwinden"? curieuse, curieuse...)

Dia: merci pour ta review! Oui, effectivement: la fortune des Malfoy va bien aller à des... trous-du-cul, comme tu dis! Mais bon... honnêtement, je crois que Draco s'en serait débarassé. Il ne supporte plus tout ce qui a rapport de près ou de loin avec sa famille ou son père. D'où sa fuite à Paris: il voulait échapper à une vie trop bien réglée. D'un côté, je le comprends...Par contre, non, la Mort ne prendra pas Scellia! (qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir la zigouiller?! lol) Mais je ne sais pas si la fin pourra vraiment être considérée de tragique... ce ne sera pas vraiment un happy-end non plus... Enfin, tu verras! En attendant, bonne lecture à toi et bigs bisouxxx!!!

Syt the Evil Angel: hey! Merci pour ta review! ça fait vraiment plaisir... Non, Scellia n'est pas Bellatrix prisonnière d'un enchantement... mais peut-être sont-elles des parents éloignées? Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi... (faudra que je pose la question à Bellatrix, quand je le verais... lol) C'est vrai que Harry est vraiment mal barré: guerre + mort de ses meilleurs amis + déprime + pouffe-de-Scellia gros ennui à l'horizon. Pas besoin d'être callé en maths pour le comprendre! (moi, chuis nulle en maths, de toute façon... lol) Ton idée est séduisante, mais non, la Mort n'est pas amoureuse de Ryry... Elle, ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont les âmes. Uniquement. (bah, chacun sa passion... mdr) Un suicide de Ryry? Mmmmh... pas exactement, mais ça se rapproche! Mais tu devras attendre pour le découvrir... (niark niark! lol) En attendant, j'espère que ce chap' te plaira! Bisouxxx...

Sahada: merci pour ton ptit mot! Chuis contente que ça te plaise toujours! tu es au moins la 5ème à me le proposer, mais NON: la Mort ne prendra pas Scellia et son copain... (je sais, je sais... je veux absolument la garder en vie... ) J'espère que la suite te plaira! À bientôt!

Keurjani: comment ça, fin sadique? comment ça, chap' sadique?! comment ça, fin sadique?!?! Même pas vrai, d'abord! Si tu continues, je boudes, na! lol (au passage, merci pour ton mot! ) Naaaaan, pitié, ne tue pas Scellia! Steuplait... tu peux pas me la tuer, c'est pas possible... ok, elle est atroce, mais... je l'ai crée pour ça! C'est son seul rôle... et elle le joue à la perfection. Ne pleure pas sur mes chaussures: les méchants ne vont pas vraiment gagner... en partie, oui, mais pas totalement. Et l'Ange et le Démon ne vont pas vraiment mourir non plus. Dur à comprendre, je sais. Tu veras dans les prochains chapitres! À très bientôt!!!

Alexiel: je suis sûrement suicidaire pour jouer comme ça avec mes lecteurs... mais je me dit que je suis bien à l'abris derrière mon écran. Personne ne sait qui je suis. Si ça ce trouve, j'ai 46 ans, je suis chauve, prof de maths et je roule en byciclette... (pardon pour tous les profs de maths qui me liront, si il y en a... lol) Aucune risque qu'on me reconnaisse. Donc, aucun problem pour être une auteur sadique à plein temps. Lol Scellia est effectivement une sale bonne femme... je ne sais pas où j'ai pris mon inspiration pour la créer. J'ai bien le personnage de la fiancée cruelle qui vient tout ficher par terre... ça me plait. J'espère que cette suite sera à tout goût! Bisouxxx...

Sekairdame: merci pour la review! En effet, Harry est un peu naïf pour tomber dans la piège tendu par Scellia. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle? Ce ne sera pas vraiment une death fic, comme je l'ai déjà dit... tu veras en lisant la suite! En attendant, bonne lecture!!!

AdelheidRei: merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante: j'ai pas mal réfléchi avant de l'écrire... (si si, je sais réfléchir, faut pas croire... lol) J'espère que tu me diras si la suite est à ton goût! Régale-toi bien!!!

Kattia Black: oulààààààà! Ma puce, j'ai bondi en voyant ta looooogue review! Merci encore... toujours fidèle au poste, plein de compliments pas toujours mérités, remplie d'enthousiasme, d'encouragements: tu es vraiment une perle! Un petit ange... J'espère que tu t'es remise de ta fête d'Halloween... c'était bien? La mienne... marrant: j'ai passé la nuit à essayer de relevé 2 amies qui étaient totalement cuites... les pauvres! lol J'espère aussi que cette fois, tu gueuleras pas quand tu verras que j'ai (enfin) publié... tes parents et ton petit frère risque de ne pas apprécier... Je suis vraiment désolée... mes publications ne vont pas aussi vite que je le voudrais; j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête et je sens que je vais bientôt chopper la crève... Pffff... pas marrant, la vie! Mais tu vois: j'ai quand même réussi à publier AVANT le 25 novembre! (alors, tu me félicites?) Non, rassure-toi, je ne compte pas arrêter... sauf bog intégral de mon PC, déménagement au Tukménistan ou bombardement de la Suisse, je continue! Et dis vois, à propos du fan-club-qui-me-branche-moyen: y'aurait qui, dedans? Toi, toi et... toi? (mdrrrr... ne m'en veux pas d'être sarcastique... Rogue est un trèèèès bon prof dans ce domaine, et il m'a beaucoup aidée. Et plus si affinité... hihihi!) Moi, très belle quand je rougis?! Beurk! J'ai déjà de la peine à me regarder dans une glace: je fais peur à mon miroir. Et c'est agaçant, quand on côtoie tout les jours des gens plus beaux, plus sexy, plus populaires, plus charismatiques, plus... etc que soi. (noooon... je n'ai absolument pas un côté Snivellus... c'est pas vrai! lol) T'a pas intérêt à détruire ma carrière... sinon, je... je... (je quoi, au fait?!) Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Enfin... ENFIN quelqu'un qui apprécie le personnage de Scellia! Il était temps; je commençais à désespérer... mais c'est vrai qu'elle a vraiment été atroce envers Harry et Draco... Le Démon va très mal le prendre, tu vas voir. J'espère aussi qu'on se recroisera... (si tu veux prendre rdv, il faut que tu appelles ma secrétaire... lol) À bientôt, ma très chère... et bonne lecture! Ze t'aimeuuuuh... (et merci pour la boîte de chocolat-envoyée-par-mail... lol mais non, tu ne me soudois pas...)

Lice-chan: salut, toi! Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé... Scellia est le modèle type de la parfaite petite garce, mais je l'adore... (toi aussi, visiblement!) Malheureusement, elle ne paraîtra plus dans les prochains chapitres... Dommage. Pour la capture du Sevy sauvage... mmmmh... difficile, très difficile. Je m'y suis frottée une fois: pas évident du tout. Y'a deux option: ou tu t'allonges totalement nue, un soir de pleine lune, le corps recouvert de miel en attendant qu'il vienne (ça prend du temps! lol) ou tu pars en chasse, avec filets et cordes. Mais alors là, je te préviens, faut faire gaffe: cette petite bête, elle mord! (comment ça, j'ai des idées totalement con?! maiheu...) Allez, à bientôt! Bisouxxx...

Agua: saluuuut et merciiiiii! Et oui, le dentiste, c'est affreux... quoique maintenant, ma hantise, c'est plutôt mon prof de natation. Super mignon, des yeux d'un bleu effarant, un corps bronzé... mmmh... le parfait homme, bref! Seul problem: je nage comme un pied, et il a le sarcasme facile. T'as une solution? (lol) En effet, la lettre était douteuse... mais c'est pas la faute au hibou! mdrrrr... Lis vite la suite: j'aimerais ton avis... Bye!

**

* * *

**

**IX. La Confession :**

_L'Ange, acculé, était au pied du mur._

_Rattrapé par son passé, il du tout avouer._

_D'obscurs secrets furent ainsi dévoilés._

_Le Démon en reçut la sinistre brûlure…_

Le vent souffle dans la pièce froide; les toiles s'éparpillent. L'Ange sort de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur. Sees cheveux blonds ruisellent d'eau; elle dégouline le long de son cou, s'attarde sur son torse. Une serviette blanche entoure ses hanches. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il contemple le Démon. Harry lui rend son regard, froidement. Il se tient très droit, bras croisés, mains crispées sur la lettre. Le pli de sa bouche n'est qu'une ombre, un trait qui lui barre le visage.

Draco fronce les sourcils. L'atmosphère est glaciale. Il ne comprend pas. Un peu inquiet, il murmure d'un ton doux :

- Harry, que… ?

- Silence !

La voix du Démon a claqué subitement. Elle balaie le sourire de l'Ange. Un ordre. Colère, jalousie. Pourquoi ? Draco ne comprend pas. L'attitude de Harry le surprend; il en reste abasourdi. Le mot résonne encore. L'exaspération se lit sur les traits du Démon. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et clouent l'Ange sur place lorsqu'il essaie d'ouvrir la bouche. Effrayé, il ne bouge pas.

- Pourquoi…?!

Question. L'Ange est perplexe: que veut dire le Démon? Son esprit est emprisonné dans une gangue de pensées liquides, sombres, impossibles à démêler. Son cœur bat plus vite devant la colère de Harry. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi… quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Ce ne peut être qu'une méprise, un malheureux malentendu. Il aime le Démon. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait souffrir. Et pourtant, Draco lit dans son regard la peine, le chagrin, la peur. C'est donc si grave que cela… ?

- Mais… balbutie-t-il. Je ne comprends pas… je…

Un éclair traverse le ciel; un grondement puissant claque claque comme le bout d'un fouet. La pluie redouble; les rafales se déchaînent.

- Ne mens pas ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !!!

Cette fois, il a crié. Draco se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il semble redouter un coup, une gifle. Rien ne vient. La phrase seule a suffit à le blesser. La tristesse vient se mêler à l'incompréhension. Qu'a-t-il fait… ?

Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de l'Ange. Il reste prostré sur le lit, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux gris-bleu sont envahis de doute. Les longs cheveux blonds retombent en mèches humides et désordonnées sur ses épaules nues. Il tremble comme un enfant devant le Démon. Il semble soudain si frêle, si innocent et doux. Harry a un mouvement de pitié, un geste tendre. Mais il tient toujours la lettre dans la main; aussitôt, sa jalousie le frappe de plein fouet. La haine revient; il fixe Draco avec déception. Tout à coup, les mots sortent, malgré lui :

- Qui est Scellia… ?

* * *

Un mur de silence s'abat entre eux. Draco tremble, transpercé par le regard inquisiteur de Harry. Ainsi, il sait… il sait… Cette pensée tourne et retourne dans sa tête: un papillon aux ailes noires de doute, incapable de se poser sur la corolle de son esprit inquiet. Dans les yeux du Démon, il lit de la déception. Amertume, souffrance, reproches. C'est le commencement de la fin, l'Ange le sait. Il n'aurait pas du mentir. Mais il a eu trop peur de le lui dire. Il a été trop lâche pour oser l'avouer; il se persuadait que ce secret resterait dans l'ombre. Maintenant, la vérité est éventrée; les mensonges sont mis à nus. Il faut tout avouer. Se dissimuler sous un voile d'inventions mesquines, aussi plausibles soient-elles, ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. 

Mais… comment lui dire? Comment expliquer ses doutes, son incertitude lorsqu'il songe à Scellia, à son avenir, et à ce mariage si proche… ? Comment empliquer cette peur viscérale de se voir privé de liberté, abandonné sur la plage déserte de la vie mondaine, prisonnier d'un rang, d'un titre, d'une famille ? Impossible. L'Ange ne peut s'y résoudre. Ce serait faire sortir au grand jour ce qu'il n'ose même pas s'avouer, aux heures les plus obscures de la nuit...

Draco reste muet. Sa vie naguère si bien rangée, si calme et douce, sombre lentement. Les murs de sa tranquille existence s'effondrent autour de lui; une poussière dévastatrice balaie ses rêves et ses espoirs. L'Ange ouvre la bouche. Une excuse, un mensonge, un éclair de génie… n'importe quoi ! Mais pas la vérité. Elle ne peut que faire voler son rêve en éclat.

- Scellia… ? Et bien… c'est…

Les mots ont de la peine à sortir: ils stagnent sur ses lèvres, s'attardent dans sa bouche, planent à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ils ont peur de sortir. Ils ne veulent pas être les messagers fatidiques du malheur de Draco. Ils préfèrent le voir sombrer dans un mutisme coupable, plutôt que de tout gâcher. Et dans l'esprit de Harry, une autre question est déjà à l'oeuvre...

- Et alors ? Qui est-elle ?

Un cri, à nouveau. La réponse se fait attendre. Daco hésite. Honteux, il rougit, balbutie, s'embrouille dans des phrases incohérentes. Jamais il n'a à ce point perdu le contrôle. Il y a quelques mois, cette situation lui aurait paru ridicule, à la limite du comique, et maintenant… cela lui fait si mal que ça en devient insupportable.

À nouveau, un éclair vrille le ciel. La pluie envahit les pavés, les caniveaux, déborde des égouts, remplit la Seine. Les quelques rares optimistes qui ont tenté de sortir se retrouvent dehors en plein déluge, sans aucun moyen de retourner chez eux. Les métros sont presque inondés; les voies de bus, impraticables. Dans une rue, en face des Champs-Élysées, l'ombre attend, souriante. Rejeté en arrière, son capuchon laisse apparaître son visage: de longs cheveux d'un noir presque bleuté, un peau plus pâle que la cire, et des crocs affûtés. Son regard de charbon est insondable. Patiente, elle attend...

* * *

L'Ange a le regard fuyant. Ses yeux s'embrouillent de larmes. Pour ne pas affronter le regard du Démon, il enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Mille loups enragés mordent son coeur. Devant la colère de Harry, il n'est plus rien. Juste un être brisé, une coquille vide. Insensible à sa douleur, le Démon attend, immobile. Il n'en laisse rien paraître, mais la détresse de Draco le touche au plus profond de son âme. Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là ? Provoquer tant de tristesse, de douleur ? Etait-ce bien nécessaire ? Il n'en est pas sûr, mais quelque chose le pousse à continuer. Il _doit _savoir. Ce n'est plus une envie, c'est une nécessité. 

Enfin, l'Ange relève la tête.

Deux respirations retentissent dans la pièce froide. Une calme et sifflante. On y perçoit de la colère: une braise trop chaude cachée sous les cendres. L'autre, précipitée, erratique. Deux jeunes hommes, un seul destin.

Draco ouvre la bouche, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Je dois… je… je ne t'ai pas tout dit, Harry.

Le Démon ne répond rien à ce murmure tremblant. Il n'aura aucune compassion, aucune pitié. Désespéré, l'Ange poursuit:

- Voilà… comme tu le sais, depuis la mort de mon père je…

Les mots sont difficiles à prononcer. Se remémorer son père, la guerre, sa famille, c'est pour Draco une torture immense. C'est comme se rappeler une ancienne vie, une vie qu'il préférerait oublier. Il reste assis sur le lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, incapable de croiser le regard du Démon. Et pourtant… s'il le faisait, il y lirait la peine. Pour lui aussi, la guerre est un funeste souvenir.

L'Ange se ressaisit: il vaut mieux ne pas traîner. Son esprit est vide; les paroles qui se forment sur ses lèvres ne sont pour lui qu'un amalgame de mots sans signification. Il ne cherche même pas à comprendre la portée de ses phrases, trop absorbé par la crainte de perdre Harry.

- J'ai perdu mon père. Depuis, je suis devenu l'unique héritier de la fortune des Malfoy… et de tous les avantages et inconvénients qui en découlent…

Sa bouche se tort en un rictus amer. Il songe à ce que sa vie est devenue, au fil des années et des circonstances. Pathétique.

- J'ai… j'ai longtemps bataillé pour redonner tout son prestige à ma famille. Pour lui faire retrouver l'honneur que mon père avait bafoué en tuant aux côtés de… de Voldemort.

Le nom est maudit, qu'importe ! Rien n'a plus d'importance. Harry ne bouge pas, une expression d'intense attention sur le visage.

- Et puis… et puis… balbutie l'Ange, remettant ses idées en place. Il y a trois ans de cela, je l'ai rencontrée, elle. Scellia.

Le Démon trésaille. Sous la noirceur de ses mèches, ses yeux brillent: deux brasiers émeraude. Dans le ciel, un autre éclair fait trembler Paris qui se recroqueville dans le froid de la tempête.

- C'était la fille d'un riche homme d'affaires. Sorcière de pure souche, elle compte dans sa famille d'illustres mages. Elle était étudiante en médico-magie, et vraiment très douée, promise à un grand avenir. Elle… elle me plaisait beaucoup. Moi aussi, je crois… À cette époque, mon père n'était pas encore mort, et m'a encouragé à entretenir une relation suivie. Il en avait plus qu'assez de mes conquêtes d'un soir, de mes amourettes d'adolescent. Il pensait qu'il était temps de songer à mon avenir…

Un sourire désabusé naît sur ses lèvres.

- Bref, il voulait… _que j'assure la continuité de notre lignée_, comme il disait. Et il trouvait que Scellia était un très bon parti pour moi. Un accord a donc été conclu. Nos fiançailles remontent à l'année dernière. Depuis, nous vivons tous les deux au Manoir…

L'Ange relève les yeux, inquiet. Il guette la réaction du Démon avec espoir. Après plusieurs instants de silence, Harry demande enfin, le ton froid :

- Et… c'est tout ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Draco sent sa gorge se serrer. Il aurait du s'en douter: les questions ne vont pas s'arrêter là.

- Non… non… ce n'est pas tout.

Sa voix tremble un peu, mais elle paraît presque naturelle. Son expression est neutre, insipide. Il n'arrive même plus à se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, de ce qu'il dit. Vaincu par la peine, il murmure d'une voix basse :

- Après plusieurs mois de… de vie commune, nous avons finalement planifié… notre mariage. Il était prévu en juin, mais… mais Scellia a estimé préférable qu'il soit… avancé. Au mois prochain.

Il relève la tête :

- Harry, je… je vais me marier.

* * *

Eclair. La flèche de lumière embrase le ciel d'un seul coup, le déchirant en deux. La voûte nuageuse saigne. La déflagration sonore qui s'en suit est phénoménale. Le monde entier part en guerre contre un ennemi invisible, un adversaire que personne ne connaît. Le ciel est courroucé; il va falloir payer. Les trottoirs et les routes sont un immense champ de bataille inondé de toutes parts. Plus personne ne sort. On n'entre pas non plus. Ceux qui sont restés dehors sont condamnés à attendre la fin du déluge. C'est une guerre qui se livre en ce moment. Deux ennemis, deux amants, aussi opposés que semblables, s'affrontent en un duel meurtrier. Et dans la cité, la Mort attend, aiguisant sa faux… 

- Tu… quoi ?!

Soudain, tout tourne autour du Démon. Le coup est rude. Le choc des mots n'est pas passé; la surprise se répercute dans sa poitrine. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a entendu. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une illusion, un rêve diabolique qui doucement va s'estomper pour laisser la place à une douceur rassurante. Il en doute...

- Draco… je… tu vas…

L'Ange prend une profonde inspiration. C'est le moment. Il voit dans les yeux de son amant que c'est déjà fini: il ne faut plus rien espérer. :

- Je vais me marier, Harry. Me marier.

Et la cité de Paris sombre dans le noir…

* * *

Un sourire pervers traverse le visage de l'ombre. Bientôt, elle aura leurs âmes au creux de sa main; elle pourra enfin retourner d'où elle vient. C'est une question de temps. La colère a remplacé le doute dans l'esprit du Démon. Il sera le premier à céder. La ville de Paris n'est plus un havre. C'est une épave fragile, brisée; elle poursuit sa route d'écueils en écueils. Les éclairs se déchaînent: un feu d'artifice glacé et macabre. Un vent pénétrant souffle sans pitié; des affiches en loque sont arrachée des murs. 

Sur les pavés détrempés, la faux d'argent luit plus dangereusement que jamais…

_Tout était dit. _

_Mensonges levés; révélations faites._

_L'Ange s'enfonçait dans le désespoir. __Le Démon sombrait dans la colère._

_D'un côté, l'Amour, et de l'autre, la Haine._

_La Mort faisait office de juge…_

* * *

**Arf... enfin fini!** Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais bien le savoir... Allez, j'offre... un rendez-vous avec Cornelius Fudge, au premier qui me répond! Ben oui, figurez-vous que depuis qu'il n'est plus ministre, sa femme l'a laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette (visiblement, elle préfère les jeunes politiciens en herbe... mdrrr). Et depuis, il cherche désespérement l'âme soeur. J'ai même essayer de lui présenter Queudver, histoire de m'en débarasser: peine perdue, le rat squatte toujours mon paillasson. Mais ça va un peu mieu depuis que Tom est venu s'installer chez moa... hihihi!

**ANNONCE EXCEPTIONNELLE:** attention attention... en raison du taux élevé de dépression, déprime, tentative de suicide et autres troubles psychologiques résultant de ma question-à-répétition-de-la-mort-qui-tue, j'ai décidé, pour cette fois, de vous en dispenser! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je continue cette fic... (je laisse planer un doute, là...)

Alors, heureux?

À très bientôt!!!!


	11. X Le Reniement

**Aloooors... chapitre 10, enfin!** Veuillez pardonnez mon retard (pitié, pitié), mais j'ai été prise dans la ronde infernale des examens alors, plus moyen d'écrire en paix! D'ailleurs, en ce moment, je devrais être en train de bosser ma physique... (oups)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Au programme: aucune amélioration dans la relation Harry/Draco, je suis désolée! ça empire, au contraire. L'histoire prend ici une vrai tornure tragique, et la Mort n'est pas loin. Mais je vous laisse y découvrir...

**Bonne lecture!!!**

Je voulais juste dédicacer ce chapitre à ma ptite Kattia Black, qui déménage dans sa nouvelle maison mercredi (c'est bien ça, hein?) et qui n'aura plus Internet pendant pas mal de temps, malheureusement... (snuuuf, tu vas me manquer!) J'espère qu'on se reverra très vite!!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lice-Chan: salut, toi! Merci pour ta review: ça me fait toujours plaisir! Malgré tout, je dois te détromper: Harry ne va pas torturer sa moitié (enfin, pas autant qu'il le voudrait, parce que je suis contre la violence...), ni la plaquer sauvagement sur le lit (quoique ça aurait pu donner un lemon intéressant... hihihi...). Quant à casser la croûte... heu... mdrrr... Disons qu'il choisit une autre option! Qu'est-ce que tu me souhaites comme petites choses sympas? J'aimerais bien savoir... lol J'espère que cette suite te plaira! À bientôt...

Keurjani: maiheu! J'y suis pour rien si mes fins de chap' sont sadiques: je suis une auteure mauvaises jusqu'à la moëlle. Pourtant, j'ai essayé d'y remédier. J'ai même suivi les cours "_Apprendre à ne pas torturer votre entourage_" (tonton Voldy était dans le même groupe que moi... lol), mais rien n'y a fait. Je suis un cas désespéré!!!! Aaaaaaaah! (au passage, merci pour ta review! ) Et désolée de t'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, mais à mon avis, la fin de ce chapitre ne te plaira pas non plus et tu auras encore plus mal pour Harry et Draco... (petit sourire d'excuse) Et non, je ne te permets pas de faire mal à Scellia! Y'a que MOA qui ai le droit de faire bobo à mes persos adorés... niark! J'espère que cette suite te plaira... (et s'il te plait, si tu connais un moyen de ne pas être sadic, j'aimerais bien le connaître... )

Syt the Evil Angel: hello, toi! Merci pour ton ptit mot! Et oui, Harry est en effet au bord du suicide... Mais chuuuut, c'est un spoiler, je ne devrais pas te le dire. Je peux juste te révéler que ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre: ça va même carrément empirer. Et rends tout de suite sa faux à la Mort!!! Comment veux-tu qu'elle bosse correctement, après?! Déjà qu'elle passe son temps à me réclamer des augmentations! (saleté de salariée... lol) (au passage: le "sosie de Malfoy" qui sert de copain à Scellia n'est pas si mal baisé que ça... lol) Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Verschwinden: YEP! je suis pas si nulle que ça en allemand, finalement!!! Vive moa!!! (lol, non sérieux, ça fait chaud au coeur...) Merci pour ta review: c'est très sympa! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, même si elle est aussi très tristout... J'espère te "revoir" bientôt! Bisouxxx...

Kattia Black: oulàààààà! Ma puce, j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes quand j'ai vu ta loooooooooogue review... (BOM! Une Syriel dans les vappes, une! lol) Merci, merci mille fois, tu es vraiment un amour! (je vais finir par te demander en mariage, si ça continue! mdr) Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps de lire ce chapitre avant ton déménagement, mais j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, et je croise les doigts! Et non, j'ai remisé la question-de-la-mort-qui-tue au placard! Mais je pense qu'elle va revenir en force dans ce chapitre: elle me manque. Et puis, j'aime bien faire grincer des dents à mes lecteurs. C'est le seul plaisir que peut s'accorder un auteur, autant en profiter!

J'ai finalement trouvé le temps de publier le chapitre 10, et je ne suis pas tombée malade malgré les zombies grippeux qui ont remplacé ma famille (faut croire que j'ai des anti-corps super entraînés...). Par contre, début des exams demain, et ça, c'est l'enfer! J'ai l'impression d'être Ron qui se rend compte qu'il a rien comprit à la majorité des cours et qu'il lui restre TRÈS peu de temps pour réviser... Aaaaaaah!!! Au s'cours!

J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant ton déménagement... (je l'ai déjà dit, je sais... non, je ne suis pas gâteuse! lol) J'ai tellement besoin de ton avis! Tes encouragements sont comme... le sucre dans mon café! (image classique, mais bon...) Et ça me fait tellement plaisir! (mais c'est très mauvais pour mon orgueil... je vais finir par avoir autant de suffisance que Serpentard lui-même, moa...) Pour le fan-club... si tu veux mettre des affiches de moi partout, je crois pas que je vais t'envoyer de photos... Rien que le fait de me voir dans un miroir me fait horreur, alors tu vois... (d'ailleurs, je fais aussi horreur aux miroirs... lol) Et puis... le sarcasme, c'est très sain! La preuve: je ne suis encore si hermaphrodite, ni aigrie (et je doute que Rogue apprécie que tu parles de lui comme cela... ).

Scellia, personnage autobiographie! Mdrrr... Cette question m'a fait rire toute seule; j'avais l'air d'une cinglée échappée de St-Mangouste... Oui, je pense que c'est un peu mon côté sombre qui ressort, même si dans le fond, je suis une gentille fille: contre la violence, contre la torture, contre les épinards... Bref, je ne suis vraiment pas dangereuse! (quoique... Tom Jedusor non plus n'avait pas l'air dangereux, quand il avait 16 ans... Vous avez peut-être du soucis à vous faire, finalement? lol) Mais Scellia... c'est vrai que c'est une garce. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'arrive pas à te donner de raisons concrètes. Je crois que j'aime le fait qu'elle soit si mauvaise... (malsain, tout ça...)

Hélas, je ne pourais pas te donner le numéro de ma secrétaire: elle vient de démissionner. Elle a claqué la porte en disant que j'étais une patronne tyranique, totalement cinglée; que mon café, je pouvais me le faire toute seule; qu'elle en avait ras-le-bol de rettaper mes textes parce que j'écrivais n'importe comment et qu'elle préférait aller voir si y'avait pas de l'embauche chez Lucius Malfoy. D'ailleurs, j'ai contacté Lucius tout de suite après: il m'a conseillé de prendre une nouvelle secrétaire en me disant qu'il allait pas engager celle-là... En attendant que mon annonce d'embauche paraissent dans la Gazette, je dois me débrouiller toute seule. Quelle guigne! (c'était mon quart d'heure: je me plains de mes conditions de travail...) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en tout cas... Mille baisers baveux, ptit ange, et à bientôt j'espère! Bon déménagement... Tu vas me manquer... (et non, je ne partagerais pas Draco et Harry avec toi... non mais! Si je ne peux même pas garder pour moi toute seule mes deux motifs de consolations... snif... )

Agua: merci pour ta review! Et ouais, de la racaille squatte chez moi: mais j'ai toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de Queudver... Sniif! je vais devenir folle!!! (Tom, viens m'aider, par pitié...) Et pour la piscine: je veux bien apprendre à nager. Tu me donnes des cours? La suite sera plus douloureuse, désolée de te décevoir: la bête encapuchonnée de va pas s'arrêter là. Je te promets beaucoup de larmes et pas mal de sang... Bonne lecture!

Sahada: mirci pour ton ptit mot! Tu veras ce qu'il va advenir de la Mort dans ce chapitre... Mais bon, quand même: faut bien qu'elle fasse son boulot, sinon, elle va se retrouver direct au chômage! Allez, bonne lecture et bigs bisoux!

DLT: merci pour ta review! La suite, la voilà, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira... à bientôt!

**Annonce:** voici un petit poème écrit par Kattia Black, qui s'est inspirée de ma fic. Comme je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissante (merci, merci!), je le mets en ligne en espérant que vous donnerez votre avis:

_J'étais seul, perdu dans les ombres de la nuit  
Le cœur broyé par mes problèmes, mes soucis  
Les ténèbres m'envahissaient, la Mort était ma seule amie._

J'étais noyé dans ce tourbillon destructeur  
Pour moi, la vie n'avait plus aucune saveur  
C'est là que je t'ai vu, si beau, dans toute ta splendeur.

Mais seul toi et ton amour ont pu m'en sauver  
Tu as su me ressusciter par un baiser  
J'étais enfin libéré de mes chaînes, à tes côtés.

Mais nous avions contre nous la Mort et le Destin  
La Jalousie a brisé mon cœur de ses mains  
Par sa faute et la mienne, notre amour et nos vies ont pris fin.  


**

* * *

X. Le Reniement :**

_Le procès de l'Ange était achevé: il était coupable._

_Le Démon avait prononcé la sentence._

_Et le couperet du bourreau s'abatit. _

_Sur sa nuque. _

Les murs tremblent. Dehors, le vent souffle. Il transporte des gerbes d'eau glacée, tandis que les éclairs se déchaînent sur Paris, de plus en plus violents. Le Démon est hors de lui :

- Comment ça, te marier ?! Mais enfin… ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas possible !!!

Il fait les cent pas dans le petit studio; il tourne et retourne dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. C'est ce qu'il est: un lion enfermé dans la cage de son cœur. Condamné. Mais sa douleur est faible,comparée à celle de Draco. Il souffre le martyre, car il sait qu'il a tout perdu.

Il ne verse plus de larmes; il n'en a plus la foce. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il pourrait se jeter par la fenêtre, ça lui serait égal, de toute façon. Devant lui, Harry se déchaîne. Il ne veut pas y croire.

- Mais… et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi, Draco, POURQUOI ?!

Il crie, il hurle. Sa colère n'a pas de limites; elle ne s'apaisera que lorsqu'il aura des réponses. Prostré sur le lit, Draco tente d'échapper à cette fureur démentielle. Si seulement… si seulement le Démon savait. S'il comprenait… Mais c'est trop tard, à présent.

L'Ange relève les yeux, espérant trouver une issue. Il n'y en a pas. Harry n'est plus que haine, colère et jalousie. Un démon sans pitié cherchant des réponses. Envolé, le petit dieu aux yeux tendres ! Parti, l'amant amoureux qu'il avait juré de ne jamais faire souffrir. Soudain, les larmes reviennent: des poignards qui lui transpercent le corps. Le Démon le fixe avec mépris et reproche. Sa peine ne l'atteint plus. Il ne veut pas lui pardonner.

Brusquement, Harry s'approche de lui, et l'empoigne avec brutalité par les épaules. Il le force à se relever, à lui faire face, à affronter la réalité. Dans ses yeux d'émeraude, il y a aussi des pleurs. Ce sont des perles de ressentiment, haineuses et brûlantes, des joyeux de feu. Une aura rouge l'enveloppe; il secoue l'Ange sans ménagement. La Magie est de retour, et elle demande réparation pour le mal engendré. Draco ne résiste pas- Il se laisse secouer sans rien dire, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues livides.

- Et… et tu pleures ?!

Le Démon le repousse avec mépris. Il a le sourire mauvais, comme une insulte au gosse de riche qui se tient face à lui en sanglotant. Les pleurs de l'Ange ne le touchent plus. Son cœur est de glace; son âme est figée. Draco chancelle, manque de tomber. Désespéré, il fuit les perles d'émeraude qui le poursuivent sans fin. Harry poursuit, la voix tremblante de rage :

- Tu pleures, hein, c'est ça ? Mais… mais tu n'as même pas assez de larmes pour pleurer ce que tu m'as fait !

Il s'éloigne, reculant dans la pièce. Draco ne cherche pas à l'arrêter. Chacun de ses mots s'enfoncent si profondément dans son âme qu'il se retient à grande peine de gémir de douleur. Le Démon a raison. Il a le droit d'être en colère, il a le droit de le blesser. L'Ange entrouvre les lèvres; une phrase s'y échappe avec peine, papillon d'espoir :

- Je… je suis tellement désolé… comprends-moi… je t'aime tellement… !

Le Démon éclate de rire. Un rire mauvais, froid et glacial. Un rire… mortel. C'est comme un coup de poing pour l'Ange. Il se rétracte, attend la prochaine attaque, la prochaine insulte. L'espoir vient d'être écrasé comme un vulgaire parasite. Il peut presque voir son sang maculer les murs blancs: une trace de désespoir écarlate.

- Tu m'aimes ? s'exclame le Démon. Tu m'aimes, dis-tu ?! Non. Non, tu ne m'aimes pas.

Son souffle est saccadé, irrégulier, ponctuant ses phrases d'interruptions hargneuses :

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. En fait… la seule personne que tu aies jamais aimée, c'est toi, et personne d'autre ! Et moi… moi, j'ai été assez stupide, assez bête… assez idiot pour te croire ! Tu as juré que jamais tu ne me quitterais… tu me l'a juré ! Tu m'as redonné espoir, alors que j'étais au fond du gouffre. C'est toi qui m'as tendu la main pour me sortir de là… toi ! C'est pour toi que j'ai quitté les ténèbres… pour toi… et personne d'autre !

* * *

Harry se rapproche. Une détermination farouche luit dans ses yeux. Sa haine n'a d'égal que son amour, mais jamais il ne pardonnera, jamais ! D'un geste preste, il se saisit d'un couteau. Le même couteau qui a faillit lui ôter la vie, hier soir. Bientôt, la lame brille à la lueur des éclairs. Un sourire cruel dévoile les dents du Démon, comme des crocs tranchants. L'Ange ne fait pas un geste. Pourquoi tenterait-il de fuir ? Plus rien n'a d'importance. Lentement, Harry appuie la lame froide sur sa gorge, tremblant de la sentir caresser la peau de Draco. Il remonte le long du cou, effleure la chair sans la percer. Puis le menton… la bouche… la joue… Ce serait si simple… si simple, que ça en devient presque enfantin. Un seul coup, rapide, précis et… le sang coulera, privant l'Ange de ses ailes. Si simple… 

Le Démon ferme les yeux un instant, apaisé. ¨

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé… tu as détruit ma vie ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé partir, lorsque je le voulais ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je vive, si tu ne m'aimais pas ? Puisque de toute façon je ne représente rien à tes yeux, que t'importe ma mort ?

La lame appuie un peu plus sur la peau, y traçant un sillon douloureux, sans pour autant libérer le sang. Ce sang… le Démon aimerait tant le voir couler… Il ouvre les yeux.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je te hais ?

Draco ne bouge pas. Cette proximité dangereuse le trouble; les battements de son cœur blessé accélèrent. Il ne dit rien, ce qui semble mécontenter le Démon :

- Réponds ! lui intime-t-il.

Le couteau dérape soudain sur la peau et entaille la joue de l'Ange. Une coupure nette et profonde. Draco tremble. Le sang coule lentement: une langue écarlate, contraste macabre sur sa peau pâle. Le rouge se mêle aux larmes. Douleur et chagrin… On dirait une longue traînée de rubis.

Le Démon fixe la blessure avec satisfaction. Il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait. Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

- REPONDS !!!ordonne-t-il à nouveau, prêt à frapper encore.

L'Ange hoche la tête légèrement, de droite à gauche. Sa volonté l'a abandonné. Harry a un sourire carnassier :

- Non, tu ne sais pas… Bien sûr…

Puis, d'une voix sourde :

- Je vais donc te mettre les points sur les « i ». Je te hais… je te hais parce que tu as su me redonner confiance. Tu as su me faire croire qu'il existait un monde où moi aussi, j'avais le droit de vivre. Un monde différent de tout ce que j'avais déjà connu.

Une inspiration, un soupir tremblant, il continue :

- Sais-tu ce que ça fait, de tuer un homme ? De sentir son souffle moribond près de sien, de voir la terreur dans ses yeux, de percevoir le tremblement de sa main crispée sur ton épaule ? De savoir qu'il va mourir à cause de toi ? De se dire qu'on a pris une vie pour le bien de la communauté ? D'être ensuite traité en héros, alors qu'on a perdu son meilleur ami, qu'une personne qui vous est chère est dans le coma et que vous n'avez plus de famille ?! D'avoir le sentiment d'être un pion sur l'échiquier du pouvoir, et de sombrer ensuite au plus profond du désespoir ? De ne plus avoir envie de rien, si ce n'est de la mort ? De fuir le monde pour être enfin seul ?! Non. Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche, un aristo qui n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour protéger sa vie, car tu as toujours eu quelqu'un qui le faisait à ta place. Mais moi… moi, j'ai connu tout ça. J'ai vu des choses, des horreurs… des atrocités que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! J'en rêve encore la nuit. Dans mes cauchemars, je vois le visage de tous ceux qui ont combattu à mes côtés. Morts. Et c'est affreux, crois-moi… oui, affreux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le plus terrible. Non.

Un silence, à nouveau. L'Ange tremble; il ne oeut détacher son regard du Démon. Puis:

- Le pire… le pire, c'est d'avoir cru que tout ça pouvait changer. Je l'ai cru en te rencontrant. Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai vraiment cru que… que ma fuite s'était achevée, que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais, celui que je cherchais. J'ai cru que… que j'allais enfin pouvoir me lever le matin, pour vivre simplement, en enterrant l'idée d'être un héros manipulé, un assassin glorieux. Je l'ai cru. Plus maintenant.

L'Ange le fixe avec compassion. Sans colère, sans rancune. Il ne lui en veut pas; il est juste… triste, infiniment triste. Il ne savait pas. Il n'a pas su voir ce que le Démon tentait de lui montrer. Fébrilement, il tend la main, jusqu'à toucher la joue de Harry. Cette joue si douce à la peau veloutée, rougie de colère :

- Je… je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, murmure-t-il. Si j'avais su, je… je te jure que… que je ne voulais pas… ce… ce mariage, c'était… une erreur… une erreur stupide…

La lame du couteau frémit à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'Ange scrute le Démon. Il voit dans ses yeux verts l'incompréhension, le besoin vital de croire à ses paroles. Et la jalousie, trop forte pour être bridée. D'un geste sec, Harry se dégage de son étreinte.

- Je ne te crois pas, crache-t-il. Je ne te crois plus. Tu as joué avec moi, comme on joue avec une poupée. Et maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, tu me jettes, c'est ça ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire que ça me convient. Ça me convient parfaitement !

- Non… tu ne comprends pas… je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours !

- C'est ça ! Mens encore, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Mais cette fois, je ne te croirai pas. Je ne te croirais plus jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ose le nier ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, avoues-le !

L'Ange se prend la tête dans les mains. Le poids sur ses épaules est trop grand, il n'a plus la force de lutter contre cela.

- Non… murmure-t-il. Non… ce n'est pas vrai, non… je… je t'ai toujours…

- TAIS-TOI !!!!hurle soudain Harry. Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu comprends ?! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, plus jamais !!!

* * *

Le Démon fait alors volte-face. Plus jamais… plus jamais ! Il le déteste, il le hait ! Il hait tout de lui. Son nom… sa famille… sa fortune… sa gloire… Il n'était qu'un jouet, un simple jouet. Que l'on prend lorsqu'on a envie, et que l'on jette après. Mais ils ont partagés tant de choses… Il y avait de la confiance, de la tendresse, de l'intimité dans leur relation, non ? De l'amour. Harry secoue la tête. Ce n'était qu'un leurre qui lui a fait perdre la tête. Et à présent, il n'a plus rien. Alors, que vaut sa vie ? Plus rien. Le Démon s'élance vers la porte. 

L'Ange le rattrape. Il ne le laissera pas partir; il ne veut pas le perdre. Il lui saisit le bras, le tire brutalement en arrière.

- Laisse-moi !grogne le Démon. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Draco sent la colère monter en lui. Il lui fera entendre raison. Par la force, s'il le faut, mais il y arrivera !

- Oh, que non ! Tu vas m'écouter, et tu vas comprendre.

Harry le repousse, sans se dégager de sa poigne :

- Laisse-moi, je te dis !

- Jamais !!!rugit Draco. Ecoute-moi… je t'aime, tu m'entends, je t'aime !

- Menteur, murmure Harry. Je ne te crois plus. Laisse-moi m'en aller !

- Non !

La fureur submerge le Démon. La magie parcourt chaque centimètre de son corps, comme une nuée de lucioles électriques. Il est entouré d'étincelles rouges, redoutables. L'Ange ne le lâche pas. Se détournant, Harry ferme ses doigts en un poing meurtrier. Le coup part, violent; l'Ange n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se retrouve au sol ; le sang s'écoule à flot de sa joue lynchée.

Draco lève les yeux, incrédule. Il l'a frappé ! Le Démon fait volte-face, et court jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvre, se précipitant au-dehors :

- Je te déteste… je te hais ! Tu es une créature ignoble et méprisable, Draco Malfoy. Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

L'Ange sent la colère bouillir en lui. Sans réfléchir, il crie :

- Et bien tant mieux ! Vas-y, pars!

- C'est ce que je vais faire! Je te déteste !!!

La porte claque. L'Ange est seul.

* * *

Un jeune homme se précipite, haletant. La pluie ruisselle sur ses cheveux noirs. En quelques instant, il est complètement trempé. Il a froid ; il tremble. Dans ses yeux, la détresse, la colère et la haine. Il s'élance dans la rue. Loin de cet endroit qu'il ne veut plus revoir, loin de cet être qu'il hai plus que tout. Et qu'il aime pourtant comme un dément. 

Il dérape sur les pavés détrempés. Les éclairs se déchaînent dans le ciel. Il sait où aller; il a pris sa décision. Puisqu'il a tout perdu, rien ne sert de vivre. La mort ne sera qu'une délivrance, après tout.

En tournant à l'angle de la rue, il bouscule une ombre noire, abritée sous un porche. Il n'y prête pas attention et poursuit sa route, sans lui accorder un regard. Il n'a pas le temps d'apercevoir la lugubre silhouette, cape au vent, ni la lourde faux d'argent. Mais l'ombre l'a vu, elle. Un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres. Ses crocs pointus brillent comme jamais. Silencieuse, elle lui emboîte le pas, prête à abattre sa lame.

La pluie tombe. Le Démon est perdu.

_L'Ange et le Démon s'étaient perdu, aveuglés par la haine._

_Chacun avait pris une route différente._

_Le danger rôdait dans les rues de Paris._

_La Mort était en marche._

* * *

**Voilà voilà...** fin de ce chapitre, et THE question-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-que-vous-détestez-que-je-pose: DOIS-JE CONTINUER?

Si vous répondez par l'affirmative, la suite viendra aussi vite que possible, dès que j'aurais fini mes exams... et seulement si j'y survis!

En attendant... qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'aimerais bien votre avis!!!

À très bientôt et bonne nuit...


	12. XI Le Serpent

**Bonsoir! **

L'hiver est là, avec son grand manteau de neige, ses flocons tout blancs et ses bourrasques glaciales... et, comme l'hiver, je fais mon grand retour! Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Je suis bel et bien là, avecla suite de cette histoire... qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!

Je voulais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le retard dont j'ai fait preuve: c'est inexcusable et je suis désolée. Mais vous savez... école, devoirs, exams (qui se sont très bien passés d'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui s'ent sont inquiétés! ça m'a fait plaisir... ), danse (trois cours par semaine), musique, concerts... J'en pouvais plus! Alors, à la veille des vacances d'hiver, et au lieu de réviser mon espagnol (heum... c'est pas très sérieux, tout ça, Syriel...), voici un nouveau chapitre!

Ce chapitre... tragique, comme les précédents. Plein de larmes comme les précédents. Qui finit en queue de poisson... comme les précédents. (me tuez pas, pitiéééé!) Avec cependant une touche de suspense destiné à tenir le public (et donc vous!) en haleine. (et tant pis si ça marche pas...) Personnellement, je dois dire que je l'aime bien. La Mort y est plus présente et plus machiavélique que dans les précédents ; le Démon de plus en plus enclin au suicide et l'Ange désespéré... Bref, un cocktail qui vous plaira, je l'espère...

Enfin, en cette veille des fêtes de fin d'année, je voulais juste vous souhaiter une très JOYEUX NOËL un peu en avant, parce que je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de mettre sur pied un nouveau chapitre avant le 24 fatidique... Considérez donc ceci comme un cadô de Noël avant l'heure...

Je dédie ce chapitre à tout mes lecteurs, qu'ils reviewent ou non, qu'ils soient ici par hasard ou qu'ils me connaissent de longue date, et je remercie tout spécialement Kattia Black pour ses giiiiigantesques commentaires qui doivent au moins remplie 3 pages A4 (lol), ainsi qu'une étoile que j'ai rencontrée il y a pile une année sur un autre site de fanfictions. (Sibylle, si tu me lis... JOYEUX NOËL!!! ) Pour finir ce loooong bla-bla, merci encore à vous, lecteurs, qui me lisez et me soutenez. Et joyeuses fêtes!!!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

PotterXmalfoy : merci à toi pour ta review, nouvelle lectrice ! Ca me fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que de nouvelles personnes lisent ma fic... Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, en tout cas ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, d'autant plus que tu me semblais très impatiente de lire la suite... -- Snuuuuf... Alors voilà. j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Je sais, je sais : Scellia est une sale garce qui mériterait qu'on la coupe en rondelles (beurk !) mais... malheureusement, j'ai pas prévu de vengeance sadique pour elle. Désolée... Ne t'inquiète pas : Harry ne tuera pas son Ange, et la Mort aurait ce qu'elle voudra... enfin, en quelque sorte ! Allez, je te laisse lire la suite ! À bientôt !!!

Agua : salut, toi ! C'est con que tes alertes ne se soient pas déclenchées... ma pauvre, que de frustration ! Enfin... ce chapitre est en ligne, après tout ce temps. J'espère donc que l'impatience ne t'auras pas fait perdre l'esprit... Et puis, pour les mouchoirs en papiers... tu devras sûrement les ressortir, parce que l'histoire ne s'améliore pas ! Drame, quand tu nous tiens... ! lol J'espère que ça te plaira... Bigs bisouxxx...

Lilian Evans Potter : merchi pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu ne te lasses pas de mon histoire... j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi bien ! Bonne lecture...

Maud : salut ! J'ai bien prie en compte tes demandes et... je continue cette histoire ! Alors, heureuse ? lol Ben voilà... j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre avec autant de plaisir ! Laisse-moi un petit mot ! Bizzz...

Kattia Black : salut à toi, groupie number 1 ! (non, sans blague, arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs : ça commence à devenir gênant... lol) J'espère de tout cœur que ton déménagement s'est bien passé, que tu aimes ta nouvelle maizon... et que tu ne vas pas me tuer direct à cause de mon retard de publication. C'était-pas-ma-faute-je-te-jure-je-peux-tout-t'expliquer ! Et pose ce couteau, s'il te plait, tu me fais peur !!! lol

J'espère aussi que tu es pas en rupture de stock de mouchoirs, parce que ce chapitre est loin d'être gai, tout comme les précédents. Les histoires de couples qui s'entredéchirent, ça m'a toujours fascinée, moa. (sadic sur les bord ?! naaaaan... )

Ca m'a bien fait rire quand tu m'as écrit que tu trouvais la Mort drôle... jamais je n'avais envisagé ce personnage de cette façon. Je devrais p'têtre penser à écrire ses aventures, qui sait ? (mais avant, je finis cette fic... arfarf...)

Mais naaaaan, tes immenses reviews ne me fatiguent absolument pas, rassure-toi ! ça me flatte énormément, au contraire (et comme tu le sais, c'est pas très bon pour mon égo, tout ça...). Tant que tu me permets de poser ma question-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-que-tu-détestes, je te laisse poster de gigantesque reviews ! Encore une fois désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, pour cette suite... mais j'étais vraiment surmenée entre l'école, mes cours de danse, la musique (je fais de l'accordéon... ), les concerts, les devoirs... et tout le reste ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir totalement timbrée ! (c'est peut-être déjà le cas, d'ailleurs... XX...)

J'espère aussi que tes amies ne sont pas devenues folles à cause de tes harcèlements incessants ! (tu m'as écrit que tu devais récupérer Internet d'ici 4 à 6 jours... j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre depuis chez toi ! )

J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce dessin tiré de ma fic que tu m'as promis... ça me plairait bien ! Je dessine aussi à mes heures perdues, et je me suis essayée à croquer l'Ange et le Démon, mais... les personnages masculins sont nettement plus complexes à dessiner que les filles, je trouve...

Bah ! comment tu sais que je suis à Serpentard, moa ?! Je croyais bien cacher mon jeu, pourtant ! Mais c'est vrai que tous les tests et questionnaires que j'ai fastidieusement rempli m'ont envoyé dans cette sombre et mystérieuse maison... Je suis p'têtre une future génie du Mal, qui sait ? lol (moi ?! naaaan... j'arrive même pas à écraser une mouche alors devenir une despote assoiffée de pouvoir, pas question ! je laise ça aux vrais professionnels... comme Tom ! )

Allez, mon p'tit ange, je vais te laisser... Je te dédie ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, et... JOYEUX NOËL !!! Bisouxxx baveux et plein de neige...

Verschwinden : merci pour ton p'tit mot ! Ne te questionne plus à propos de la suite : la voici ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira... et que tu n'as pas l'âme trop sensible ! Sympa d'avoir donné ton avis sur le poème : je suis sûre que Kattia Black sera ravie d'entendre que tu as aimé ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère...

KoolCat : et oui, tes prières ont bien été... lues ! Car voici la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras ! Merci encore pour ta review, c'était gentil... et non, ne t'inquiète pas : ton état mental ne m'est pas du tout indifférent. Je rencontre aussi ce genre de blems avec ma chère conscience... Te laisse pas faire, montre-lui qui c'est le patron ! lol Bonne lecture, en espérant que tu me laisseras un p'tit mot...

Alexiel : merci à toi ! Je vois que tes avis sont mitigés : faire mourir l'Ange et le Démon ou les séparer à jamais... Mmmmh... je dois dire que le dilemme est de taille. Mais je te répondrais de façon sibylline en te disant que je n'ai choisi aucune de ces deux options... Et pour le savoir, il faudra encore patienter quelques chapitres ! En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira... Bizzzoux et à bientôt !

Lice-Chan : tu m'aimes plus ?! Naaaan... pourquoi tu m'aimes plus ?! Moi qui avais tout planifié : fiançailles, mariage, bébés, vie à deux... (heuuuu... Syriel, tu t'égares, là... oups ! lol) J'vais essayer de me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre, alors... j'espère que ça te plaira... et que tu ne seras pas trop traumatisée ! Mais que veux-tu : c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore faire souffrir mes personnages... et mes lecteurs, par la même occasion ! C'est le privilège de l'auteur, que veux-tu ! Allez, lis la suite et dis-moi vite ce que t'en penses ! Et ne boude pas... ! Bizzz...

* * *

**XI. Le Serpent :**

_Le Démon fuyait loin des cieux qu'il haïssait._

_Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir l'Ange ; il le détestait._

_Etait-ce bien le cas ? Son cœur en doutait._

_Il aurait tant voulut pardonner._

_Mais la Mort approchait._

Les éclairs tombent, de plus en plus rapprochés. La pluie lui bat les tempes ; l'air s'insinue dans sa chair ; les bourrasques meurtrissent son torse. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il veut mourir. Ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir. Il regrette. Mais l'Ange n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il l'a trompé ; il a menti… rien ne peut effacer ce qu'il a fait. Pourtant… il paraissait si sincère, si tendre... Etait-ce vrai… ? Le Démon ne sait plus. Son esprit est figé dans une prison de glace, incapable de se dégager. Une seule pensée l'occupe : mourir.

Car ainsi, il pourra enfin être en paix avec lui-même. Sa longue errance sera enfin terminée. Il rejoindra tous ceux qu'il a perdus et pourra oublier. Tout sera fini, il n'y aura plus rien. Juste l'immensité silencieuse et de la mort, après une existence de drames. Plus jamais il ne reverra l'Ange, plus jamais. Son cœur se déchire à cette pensée. Tout est si embrouillé dans sa tête, mais c'est trop tard, à présent. Draco lui a dit de partir, de ne jamais revenir.

_« Pars et ne reviens jamais ! »_

Le Démon court dans les rues de Paris. Ces rues, hier soir encore, il les parcourait avec l'Ange ; elles lui semblaient accueillantes et chaleureuses. Maintenant, ce ne sont plus que de grandes immensités désertes, balayées par le vent et la pluie. Tout est froid, tout est gris. Plus de raison de vivre.

Le Démon marche. Vers le repos éternel…

* * *

Une cape noire s'envole, silencieusement. Une faux d'argent brille crûment ; sa lame recourbée étincelle, redoutable. D'un pas rapide, l'ombre se faufile dans les rues, invisible et dangereuse. Elle suit le Démon, impatiente d'assister à sa fin. Jamais elle n'a fait cela pour un mortel. Cette mort sera différente de toutes celles qu'elle a connu durant sa longue, très longue vie. Oui, ce sera différent.

Elle le suit à la trace, ses pas presque dans les siens ; elle traverse sans s'en écarter les grandes flaques sombres qui inondent les trottoirs. Elle ne veut pas le laisser s'échapper et ne craint pas la suite des événements. L'Ange viendra. Il viendra… et ils connaîtront ensemble un tragique trépas qui conduira leurs âmes dans son royaume.

Alors elle pourra repartir, de là où elle vient, en paix…

* * *

L'Ange se laisse lentement glisse au sol, contre un mur. Il a peur. Il a froid. Il regrette. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui mentir. Le Démon a eu confiance en lui, il s'est donné corps et âme, et Draco l'a trahi. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas de sa faute, enfin, pas vraiment. D'une certaine façon, il est coupable. Il aurait dû… il aurait dû lui parler de Scellia tout de suite, quand il en était encore temps. À présent, c'est trop tard...

Il revoie encore son expression de jalousie. Sa bouche tordue en un rictus de colère et de dégoût… ses yeux lançant des éclairs de rage… et ses mots… ses mots si durs qui l'ont transpercé de part en part. Le tic-tac d'une lointaine pendule le tire de ses songes. Il relève la tête. L'horloge récite une lente litanie, une poésie amère et cruelle. Cette morbide chanson a étrangement la voix de Scellia, sa fiancée. La responsable de tous ses malheurs. Il se penche un peu, ramassant au sol la lettre qu'elle lui a écrite. Ses yeux lisent malgré eux les mots fatidiques.

_« Reviens, mon amour. Parce que… je t'aime. »_

Draco sourit alors avec amertume. Jamais Scellia ne lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait, pas même lorsqu'il l'a demandée en mariage. Jamais. Cette lettre n'est qu'une mascarade cruelle qui a détruit la seule chose qui comptait encore pour lui. Mais il reste encore une chance. Une seule.

L'Ange se relève. Il part à la recherche du Démon…

* * *

Harry s'arrête. Il touche au but, il est tout proche. L'endroit est là devant lui, magique.

De longues avenues goudronnées, sombrant sous l'eau, où ce matin encore les voitures klaxonnaient à tout rompre. Le ciel sombre comme un tombeau, illuminé par saccade d'éclairs vengeurs. La place pavée, détrempée, déserte. Les escaliers, glissants. Et devant… deux tours, fières et droites. Une architecture gothique, témoignage des brillants temps de jadis. Une rosace époustouflante de beauté, tout en rouge et bleu. Une voûte superbe, culminant à quelques trente-cinq mètre de hauteur…

Géante au corps de pierre, la cathédrale. Notre-Dame de Paris.

Le Démon a un sourire triste. C'est là qu'il est venu, le jour de son arrivée dans la cité. Dans ce lieu saint, il a su retrouver un semblant de paix… pour un temps trop court, cependant. Cet endroit est sacré, magique. Il a le pouvoir d'apporter le calme. Il s'y sent bien. La cathédrale parle dans le langage muet des pierres. Il la comprend ; il la connaît. Il y est souvent revenu. Tous les jours, en fait. Avait de le rencontrer. Et à présent, sa visite revêt une importance particulière.

Le Démon monte lentement les marches. C'est là qu'il va se tuer…

* * *

L'ombre le suit discrètement. Elle a été surprise, très surprise en reconnaissant le lieu. Elle ne s'y était pas vraiment attendue. Etrange. Pourquoi un démon irait-il trouver la mort dans un lieu saint ? L'ombre hausse les épaules. Aucune importance. Elle n'a pas pour fonction de se préoccuper des dilemmes des mortels, et elle ne compte pas s'interroger davantage. La seule chose qui compte, c'est les deux âmes qui lui seront bientôt données. Elle en frémit d'avance.

Gourmande, elle passe une langue écarlate sur ses lèvres sèches et suit des yeux la silhouette mince qui grimpe les escaliers. Redressant sa faux, elle monte à sa suite. En arrivant en vue de l'édifice religieux, elle frissonne ; un étrange pressentiment la taraude. Anxieuse, elle poursuit sa route.

Ce n'était qu'une impression.

* * *

L'Ange court sous la pluie battante. Un sentiment d'urgence l'oppresse, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il faut se hâter ; chaque minute compte. Car bientôt, ce sera peut-être trop tard. Mais où est-il ?! Inquiet, Draco scrute les rues désertes. Personne. Les gens sont tous chez eux, à attendre la fin de la tempête. La panique submerge l'Ange. Son esprit vole de place en place, de boulevard en boulevard, de rue en rue. Harry n'est nulle part. Absent, comme… gommé du monde. Il se concentre davantage, plus déterminé que jamais à l'idée de le retrouver. La magie fait son œuvre : elle le guide, lui ouvre la voie. Un chemin de feu vert et brillant. Enfin il l'aperçoit. Ou plutôt… non, pas lui. Pas vraiment lui.

Son esprit. Il voit l'esprit du Démon. Un visage pâle, très doux, à la peau si blanche qu'on la croirait sortie d'un rêve. Des yeux d'émeraude, incroyablement tristes. Quelques mèches sombres, nuage de ténèbres. Une âme qui souffre, qui désespère. La vision s'éloigne ; un décor se découpe lentement. Draco plisse les yeux, cherchant à voir l'endroit où se trouve son amant. Il a une exclamation de surprise, lorsqu'il le reconnaît.

Notre-Dame.

La façade lui apparaît clairement. L'édifice est impressionnant, teinté d'un étrange sentiment mystique. Et sur la grande tour gauche se tient une petite silhouette. Une minuscule ombre.

- Et merde !

Le Démon va faire le grand saut.

L'Ange se précipite ; la peur lui donne des ailes. Le Démon va sauter…

* * *

Le Démon scrute le vide. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Au bord du gouffre, il attend. Il attend… quoi, au juste ? Peut-être attend-il que l'Ange vienne vienne le sauver, comme hier soir ? Il aimerait tant que cela soit vrai. Il pourrait… il pourrait courir vers lui, se jeter dans ses bras, pleurer sans retenue. Il s'excuserait de toute la peine qu'il lui a faite ; il s'excuserait pour les coups, les injures et les accusations… Il enfouirait la tête au creux de son cou, et ne penserait plus à rien. Il écouterait ses paroles réconfortantes en se laissant bercer. Si l'Ange était là…

Mais Draco n'est pas là. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Harry essuie d'un geste las les larmes qui l'aveuglent, mais elles continuent de couler. Si l'Ange était là… il ne serait pas sur le point de sauter.

Le Démon s'approche de l'abîme noir. Il va mourir. Bientôt…

* * *

L'ombre se rapproche du Démon. Il est si proche de la fin… mais il ne se décide pas. Il ne saute pas. Qu'importe ! Elle va l'y aider. Calant la grande faux contre son épaule, l'ombre se rapproche de sa proie. Elle tremble. Elle ne le sait pas. Elle a peur, tout d'un coup : mauvais pressentiment. Elle hausse les épaules. Les lieux saints ne lui ont jamais inspiré confiance ; elle ne s'y est jamais sentie à l'aise. La Mort n'aime pas se sentir surveillée par une puissante qui la dépasse...

Impatiente, elle se penche à l'oreille du Démon. Un frisson le submerge. Terrifiant. Mais il ne semble pas prêt à sauter. Peut-être a-il besoin… qu'on l'aide un peu ? Elle n'est pas contre le fait de lui rendre ce service. Pourquoi ne pas… accélérer les choses ? Pourquoi ne pas forcer la main au destin ? Elle se rapproche davantage ; ses crocs effleurent la nuque de sa proie. Bouche collée à son oreille, elle susurre les terribles mots qui accéléreront sa chute vers l'abîme.

Le Serpent distille à nouveau son poison...

* * *

Draco se précipite. Le souffle court, il franchit d'un bond les flaques. Il arrive à une porte de bois imposante.

Vite. Il la pousse, de toutes ses forces. Elle s'ouvre.

Vite.

Il pénètre dans la cathédrale, et remonte en courant la nef centrale. Dans le cœur, des cierges sont allumés ; on chante un cantique.

Vite.

Quelques fidèles se retournent, surpris. Le curé interrompt son geste. Un groupe de religieuses pousse une exclamation outrée.

Vite.

Il s'excuse d'un sourire d'avoir troublé l'office, sans s'arrêter. Pas le temps. Il connaît le chemin ; il est déjà venu.

Vite.

L'Ange disparaît derrière des colonnades. Un rideau, une ouverture dans la pierre. Un passage.

Vite.

Il s'y engouffre sans ralentir. Des escaliers, par dizaines, par centaines. Anciens chemins utilisés par les francs-maçons pour construire l'immense titan de pierre. Il déboule à l'extérieur de l'édifice, sur un petit chemin qui serpente entre les tuiles.

Vite.

Un seul faux pas peut se révéler fatal ; il n'y songe même pas.

Vite… vite… vite… c'est comme une musique lancinante. Il court sur les toits, contourne les sculptures, évite les sinistres gargouilles. Les tuiles sont glissantes et il manque plusieurs fois de basculer dans le vide.

Vite.

Enfin il les voit, les deux tours de la face ouest. Immuables, immobiles, redoutables. Et, au sommet de celle de gauche, deux ombres. Le Démon… et la Mort. Draco pousse un cri de désespoir.

L'Ange se précipite. Il faut qu'il arrête la Mort, qu'il arrête le Serpent...

* * *

Le Démon agit comme dans un rêve. Une voix enivrante, caressante, creux de son oreille. Des mains effleurent son dos, avec une douceur ferme et persuasive. Il ferme les yeux. Que voulait-il faire, déjà ? Tout es si embrouillé…

_« Pourquoi ne sauterais-tu pas… ? »_

Très bonne question, il l'avait d'ailleurs envisagé...

_« Qu'as-tu à espérer de la vie ? Plus rien du tout. Tu es fini. Tu as perdu tes amis, ta famille et plus personne ne pense à toi. Tous les gens que tu as sauvés… tu n'es plus rien. Ton nom sombrera dans l'oubli. Tu as tout perdu, mon ami. Et tu l'as perdu, lui... »_

La voix a raison. Il n'est plus rien, rien. Et Draco… Draco lui a échappé, comme tout le reste !

_« L'Ange ne reviendra plus. Il ne veut plus de toi. Il n'a jamais voulu de toi, d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui t'es accroché à lui. Il ne t'aime pas. »_

Le Démon secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas vrai, non. Ce ne sont que des mensonges…

_« Mais non, _persuade la voix._ Il ne t'aime pas. Résigne-toi. Tu verras comme il est dès lors comme il est facile d'abandonner la Vie, et de rejoindre la Mort. Rejoins-moi, Harry. Viens avec moi… »_

Le Démon acquiesce. C'est vrai, pourquoi se battre ? Il a passé sa vie à lutter pour survivre. À lutter pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres. Il est fatigué, à présent. Terriblement fatigué. La voix est si tentante… Pourquoi ne pas obéir et se laisser aller ?

Le Démon va rejoindre l'autre côté du miroir, là où le monde appartient pour toujours à la nuit et où les esprits ne sont pas des légendes…

L'ombre sourit. C'est si facile, avec les mortels ! On aurait presque pitié d'eux.

_« Oui… viens. Enlace ma taille, enfouit ta tête au creux de mon épaule... Viens, viens dans mon monde. Je te donnerais l'amour que l'Ange ne t'a pas accordé... Laisse-moi te guider. Tu verras, tout est si facile… Viens avec moi, Harry… »_

Le Démon fait soudain volte-face. Les yeux fermés, il ne se rend pas compte de la proximité de l'ombre. Un cou de vent rejette en arrière sa lourde capuche noire. Elle balaie la figure de Harry, le forçant à ouvrir les paupières. Il reste médusé, à la fois horrifié et envoûté.

Une peau pâle, livide, comme de la neige ; elle semble avoir la dureté du marbre, avec par endroit des plaques d'écailles luisantes. Ornements magnifiques et repoussants. Des yeux millénaires au regard noir où dansent quelques flammes dorées. Les cheveux sont longs, sombres, étrange mélange de rouge sang, d'anthracite et d'argent. Ils tombent en cascade, tantôt brillantes et lisses, tantôt graisseuses et emmêlées. La bouche est large, bien dessinée, sublime. Mais le sang séché qui la recouvre lui ôte toute beauté, de même que les dents pointues qu'elle abrite. La créature est double, à la fois affreuse et splendide.

Le Démon reste saisit, mais la voix reprend :

_« À présent, tu connais mon vrai visage. Peu ont eu ce privilège. Cela coûte cher, sais-tu ? Tu vas devoir me payer de ta vie... »_

Une lueur farouche brille dans les yeux de l'ombre. Elle resserre la prise de ses mains sur la faux d'argent, prête à frapper. Harry est au-delà de la terreur ; il est simplement subjugué. Tout ce que lui dira la voix, il le fera.

_« Je serais douce, ne t'inquiète pas_. _Je te conduirai à ta dernière demeure le plus paisiblement possible. Tu ne souffriras pas. Et tu ne seras pas seul : je ferais venir pour toi une personne qui t'est chère. Très chère. Avant cela, tu dois me répondre… veux-tu venir, ou non ? »_

D'un geste vague de la tête, il acquiesce. Oui, il ira. L'ombre sourit :

_« Laisse-moi te montrer la voie qui conduit à la lumière. Laisse-moi être celle qui prendra ton dernier souffle… »_

Elle écarte les bras. Le Démon hésite. Les lèvres écarlates s'agitent, remuent ; leurs contours désirables et horrifiants luisent dans la pénombre.

_« Viens… »_

Harry avance d'un pas ; les mains griffues de l'ombre enserrent son dos. Les serres transpercent la peau. Le Démon frémit, mais approche encore. Il est tout prêt, si prêt que sa bouche effleure les lèvres repoussantes de l'ombre.

_« Vas-y_. _Embrasse-moi… viens prendre ton dû, et pars avec moi… »_

La Mort sourit ; elle a gagné. Ce baiser sera l'erreur fatale qui coûtera la vie au Démon…

* * *

Se précipitant sur la tour, l'Ange aperçoit l'ombre avec horreur. Le Mal, le Serpent... Le Démon s'abandonne à l'étreinte démoniaque. Le cœur de Draco manque un battement. Il court sur le toit ; la pluie lui cingle le visage. Il arrive enfin à leur hauteur.

- Arrêtez… !

Le Démon se retourne ; il échappe à l'ombre. Celle-ci retrousse les lèvres. Sa proie lui a échappée, mais l'Ange est venu...

_Un baiser mortel allait être donné. _

_Le cri de l'Ange avait éveillé le Démon. _

_La Mort, satisfaite, se délectait d'avance._

_Tout deux ils tombaient dans son piège._

_La victoire était proche._

* * *

**Voili, voilou...** déjà la fin... la suite avant Noël, si j'ai le temps! Mais je ne promets rien! Un petit mot pour me donnez votre avis? Cette fois, je vous faire grace de la question-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-que-personne-ne-peut-supporter... faut croire que j'ai un coeur, moi aussi...!

**À très bientôt et bisouxxx baveux à tous/toutes!!!!**


	13. XII Le Pardon

**Voilàààà la suite!** Et oui, en ce jour de Noël, 24 décembre 2006, j'ai finalement décidé de publier la suite... histoire de vous montrer à quel point je pense à vous! Alooors... z'êtes contents du cadô? J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas...

C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents... La première version que j'en ai faite était trèèèès longue, mais, après éllaguages, recoupes, raccorts et autres, la longueur s'en est trouvée fortement réduite... Ne m'en voulez pas trop, par pitié!!! Au programme... ah non! Cette fois, je ne vais rien vous dire! Lisez, et vous verrez... comment ça, je suis trop méchante?! Mai-heu... snuf...

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Verschwinden: suite il y a, encore et toujours! En espérant qu'elle te plaira et que tu me donneras ton avis! Merci pour ton ptit mot et bigs bisouxxx...

Sahada: étant donné que la suite est effectivement postée le jour de Noël, je crois qu'on peut dire que tu as raison: il n'y a pas de mort, dans ce chapitre... Pas encore, du moins... Mais je te laisse le lire... j'espère qu'il te plaira! À bientôt et merci pour tout!!!

Keurjani: c'est marrant le nombre de lecteurs qui me disent qu'ils ne voient absolument pas où je veux en venir avec toutes les circonvolutions que prend mon histoire... ça prouve en tout cas que j'arrive bien à noyer le poisson... Cette fois-ci, tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas été trop méchante: ce chapitre ne s'est pas trop fait prier... J'espère que tu aimeras et je te remercie pour ta review! Joyeux Noël!!!

Agua: dis-moi... j'attends toujours mon Draco-de-Noël, moa! Tu veux pas me l'envoyer? Hein??? Juste un pitit bout... steuplait!!! Sois gentille, quoi, j'ai fait un effort: j'ai posté plus vite... Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plu: j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. À mon avis... attends-toi à quelque chose de moins tragique. De mon point de vue, cette partie-ci est moins triste... mais bon... prévois quand même les mouchoires! (je dois te faire exploser ton forfait Kleenex, non? lol) Pauvre Chloé, en effet... je crois que ses copines vont devenir totalement chèvres, si on lui remet pas très vite la connection Internet. mdrrr Allez, à très bientôt et bizzzzoux!

Kattia Black: salut ptit ange! Effectivement, ton mail m'a fait réagir... et ta très looooogue review aussi, d'ailleurs: pourquoi ai-je poster ce chapitre si vite, à ton avis? Au fait, je te soihaite au passage un joyeux Noël! Tu as récupéré ta connection Internet, ou tu es toujours coupée du monde??? À part ça... tu devrais ménager un peu tes amies: les pauvres, elles ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de faire face à une accro-droguée-de-fanfictions... sinon, elles t'auraient envoyée direct en désintoxication! lol Plus sérieusement, ça me touche beaucoup que tu tiennes tant à lire la suite de ma fic... et que tu te mettes dans un tel état en apprenant que tu ne pouras pas la lire! (pleurer... non mais quand même! tu es à ce point accro?! ça devient plus grâve que ce que je pensais...)

Juste une question: comment vas-tu faire quand cette histoire sera achevée? Tu vas survivre?! lol J'espère en tout cas... (ze t'aimeuh... ) Au fait... aucun rapport, mais... ta crève a passé? J'espère que t'es plus malade. Je sais comme c'est pas drôle d'être patraque: ça fait trois jours que je me paie un rhume carabiné avec angine et extinction de voix. J'ai l'impression que ma tête est totalement bouchée et mon cervau fonctionne au rallenti (n'empêche, ça devrait pas trop me changer, mais bon...). Et comme demain, le 25, je fête Noël en famille... ça risque d'être assez comique! (Syriel-la-revenante doit se résoudre à affronter la dinde de Noël... tout un programme! mdr)

J'espère que la Mort te fera toujours autant rire dans se chapitre... elle y a une place importante, et devient de plus en plus méchante... niark! Sinon, je suis triste que Scellia ne fasse plus du tout d'apparition... c'est dommage! Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé... est-ce que son mariage avec le cousin de Draco s'est bien passé? J'me demande bien... Effectivement, la suite de cette histoire arrive à très grand pas... plus que... mmmmh... je sais pas... quelques chapitres et un épisode. Mais... pour te consoler, j'envisageais de mettre en ligne une ou deux autre de mes fics que j'ai déjà commencée, il y a bien longtemps. Elles ne sont pas encore achevée, mais si je m'y mets sérieusement, ça pourait donner quelque chose de bien. D'autant que j'ai déjà toutes les idées en place. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, ptit ange... J'espère que ce cadô de Noël t'aura comblée et ravie... Moi, je vais aller me faire un thé bien chaud, et peut-être que j'irais supplier Rogue de me préparer un remède contre mon rhume, parce que là, ça devient franchement intenable! D'autant plus que Queudver a lui aussi la crève et qu'il arrête pas de flanquer de la morve partout... beurk!!! Encore joyeux Noël et bonne fin d'année!!! J'pense fort à toi, comme toujours... Bisouxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maud: merci mille fois pour ta review! C'est très gentil de ta part, et je suis heureuse que ça t'aie plu... très contente aussi de voir que tu penses que je mérite plus de review! (rougit) J'espère que la suite te plaira! À très bientôt et joyeux Noël!!!

Lice-Chan: bon d'accord, tu boudes pas, t'es dans ton coins pas contente... faudrait quand même que tu m'explique la différence entre ça et bouder... je saisis pas bien! lol J'espère que tu ne boud... pardon! que tu quitteras ton coins et ta mauvaise humeur en voyant que j'ai fait l'effort de poster plus vite! J'espère que la suite te plaira... je ne sais pas si la fin que j'ai prévue peut vraiment être considérée comme tragique, mais... en tout cas, ce n'est pas dégoulinant de mièverie, je peux te l'assurer! Pas de qui paniquer, donc... Allez, lis la suite et donne moi ton avis! Bisouxxx baveux et bon Noël!!!

**

* * *

**

**XII. Le Pardon :**

_L'Ange observait le Démon._

_Le cœur glacé, il essaya de le ramener à la lumière._

_Mais la Mort était une adversaire redoutable._

_Qui rivalisait sans peine avec l'Amour._

Des perles translucides qui s'écrasent au sol. Un cri de désespoir. L'ange est à deux doigts de s'effondre. En face de lui, le Démon immobile. Si proche… Draco n'a qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher ; mais il ne le peut pas. Une force gigantesque et implacable le tire en arrière. Il ne peut rien faire. Il aimerait tant lui dire à quel point il regrette, à quel point il est désolé. À quel point il l'aime, tout simplement. Est-ce si difficile… ?

* * *

Echappant à l'ombre, Harry fait quelques pas sur le toit luisant de pluie. L'orage semble irréel, tant sa puissance est titanesque. Des éclairs vrillent le ciel, croisant le fer comme des lames d'épées dans un duel meurtrier. L'ombre laisse la proie s'échapper, curieuse de la tournure que prennent les événements. Elle est confiante : elle aura bientôt deux âmes à conduire dans son royaume de brume. Le goût du sang est sur ses lèvres décharnées, et bientôt, elle pourra s'en repaître pleinement…

* * *

Le Démon n'y croit pas. L'Ange, ici… comment est-ce possible ? Rêve cruel, autre illusion traîtresse... ou réalité inespérée? Il s'avance, la démarche hésitante, ses pensées voilées par des rideaux de brume. Le corps prenant le dessus sur l'esprit indécis. 

Soudain, il s'élance, échappant aux griffes de l'ombre. Il court, il vole ; plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et se mélangent à l'eau sombre de la pluie. Le Démon finit sa course dans les bras de l'Ange ; il l'étreint avec force. Craintivement, avec la même peur que l'enfant qui redoute d'être repoussé, il enfouit la tête au creux de son cou.

- Je suis désolé… Si tu savais… si tu savais comme…

L'Ange ne répond rien ; il le berce doucement contre lui. Pas besoin de mots : il sait, car il ressent la même chose...

* * *

L'ombre fronce les sourcils, décontenancée. Elle voulait de la violence, de la haine… du sang. Et là… rien. Qu'importe ! Il est toujours temps de rectifier le tir, comme on dit. Elle se tient prête, sa faux tranchante brillant dans la violence de l'orage. Les sens en alerte, l'appétit aiguisé. Ses yeux luisent dans l'obscurité. Elle a retroussé ses lèvres, dévoilant une gueule sans fond. Elle est prête. Bientôt viendra le carnage.

* * *

Harry redresse la tête ; une main lui caresse tendrement la joue. Il relève les yeux. Les mots qu'il voudrait dire tremblent ; il n'arrive pas à les prononcer. Il Démon bégaie ; les phrases se perdent sur sa bouche : 

- Pardonne-moi… je… j'étais…

Un doigt vient se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Chuuut… ne dis rien… Je sais tout. Et je suis tellement désolé, moi aussi…

Deux bouches s'effleurent doucement. Soupirs. La peau qui touche la peau. Le Démon se blottit contre le torse de l'Ange.

Face aux éléments déchaînés, ils restent immobiles. Bulle de bonheur, de douceur et de tendresse. Lentement, Draco se détache de l'étreinte. Le Démon le fixe avec incompréhension : qu'y a-t-il encore ? Pourquoi ce visage si triste… ?

- Je voulais te dire… je voulais juste que tu saches…

Draco secoue la tête : il ne sait par où commencer. Ses longs cheveux, cascade d'or fin, volent dans le vent glacé. Il tremble. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile… ?! Harry se rapproche, mais il l'arrête d'un geste.

- Pour Scellia… tout ce que tu as pu lire… tout ce que tu as pu croire…

Tremblement.

- Ce… ce n'était pas vrai… et je…je…

Le Démon sourit et l'enlace. Tout est oublié.

- Je sais. Moi aussi… je t'aime…

* * *

Mouvement d'impatience, grognement sourd. L'ombre se redresse, furieuse. Ses proies lui échappent. D'un geste rageur, elle empoigne la faux, plus féroce que jamais. Elle ne perdra pas. Une occasion si belle ne se présente qu'une fois. On lui a promis deux vies ; le serment ne saurait être rompu. Ces âmes, ce sont les siennes. Personne n'a le droit de les lui voler… 

Un éclair éclate ; il secoue les tours de Notre-Dame. L'ombre sourit : le ciel est de son côté… pour une fois. Le pouvoir ruisselle dans ses veines ; il coule sur sa peau livide, longue traînée de bave noire.

Tuer.

Détruire...

* * *

Une voix sournoise dans l'esprit du Démon. Serpent visqueux, elle glisse sans bruit. Harry ne l'entend pas tout de suite. Bientôt, elle se met à susurrer. Et algré lui, le Démon l'écoute... 

_« Il est finalement revenu, ton amour… »_

Harry hoche la tête.

_« C'est drôle_, poursuit la voix d'un ton un peu étonné, _je n'y croyais plus… »_

Le Démon fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » interroge-t-il en pensée.

_« Et bien… je pensais que l'Ange se détournerait de toi, comme tu l'as fait de lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te pardonnerait de l'avoir accusé… à tort. »_

Culpabilité.

« Non. Non, il m'a pardonné. Il ne m'en veut pas… »

_« En es-tu sûr… ? Peux-tu vraiment lui faire confiance ?_ _»_

« Explique-toi ! ordonne le Démon, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. »

_« T'a-t-il vraiment pardonné ? Ou bien est-ce une ruse pour se servir à nouveau de toi… ? Qu'en sais-tu ? Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu te fais manipuler… »_

Harry ne répond pas, et baisse la tête. La voix a raison : il s'est si fait souvent contrôler par des gens plus puissants et plus avides que lui. Peut-il vraiment faire confiance à Draco… ?

* * *

Un murmure… une voix. L'Ange secoue la tête. Elle lui parle. Que dit-elle… ? 

_« N'oubliez pas votre serment… »_

Serment ? Quel serment ? Il rouvre les paupières, observant le Démon. Ce dernier regarde dans le vague, comme si lui aussi entendait la voix. L'Ange croise soudain les yeux de l'ombre : deux puits sans fond. C'est elle. Que veut-elle ? Quel est ce serment ? Il ne se souvient plus…

_« Mais oui, _reprend-elle, moqueuse._ Votre serment… celui que vous m'avez fait… hier soir… »_

Le murmure se poursuit, intense et dérangeant. Draco interroge en pensée :

« Je ne comprends pas… qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous… ? »

L'ombre étire ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

_« J'attends que vous honoriez votre promesse… »_

« Quelle promesse ?! »

L'ombre se rapproche, agressive. Sa faux se balance sur son épaule, maintenue avec fermeté par une main livide aux griffes jaunâtres, recourbées comme des serres.

_« Vos âmes… j'ai sauvé votre amant. Vous m'avez promis vos âmes en échange. »_

Draco recule, pris de panique. Il vient de réaliser son erreur. Une erreur fatale…

* * *

Le Démon secoue la tête. Il refuse de croire la voix, mais elle abat ses certitudes comme un vulgaire château de carte. Pathétique. 

_« Tu es trop faible, Harry … Regarde le tournent qu'a pris ta vie. Tu étais au sommet de ta gloire, et te voilà tombé dans les abîmes de la perdition. Tu n'a plus d'amis, plus de famille. L'amour n'est pas pour toi. Tu as peut-être vaincu le Seigneur Noir, mais tu as gâché ta vie. Tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme.»_

Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. La voix… la voix occupe son esprit, et il n'arrive pas à la chasser. Il est trop faible, et elle… si forte. Comment lutter contre un tel pouvoir ? Impossible.

_« À quoi bon continuer à vivre, si c'est pour souffrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… ? Réfléchis bien… tu n'as plus aucun avenir en ce monde. »_

* * *

_« De toute façon, avec ou sans votre aide, le Démon sera mien… »_

« Jamais… jamais je ne vous laisserai lui faire du mal. Jamais, vous m'entendez ?! »

Un sourire cruel dévoile des crocs affûtés. Un filet de salive coule lentement sur un menton livide...

_« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ; il est déjà perdu. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? Ne sentez-vous pas le doute qui ronge son esprit, le froid qui emprisonne son âme ? Déjà, il n'est plus. Il marche vers moi, vers les royaumes désertiques de l'achèvement, vers mon empire de glace et de sable, de brûlure et de froid, de peine et de larmes. Il ne vous appartient plus. Il ne vous croit plus. Il est… à moi. »_

« Non… ce n'est pas vrai… vous mentez ! »

Un rictus sans joie s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'ombre : rose hideux aux épines acérées. L'instinct de la traque a repris le dessus. C'est elle qui chasse ; c'est elle qui contrôle tout. Sa voix claque dans le vent :

_- Suivez-moi, et vous ne souffrirez pas. Vous serez ensemble, pour toujours. Ainsi, votre promesse sera honorée…_

Harry ne lâche pas la main de l'Ange qui lui murmure tout bas :

- N'écoute pas… ce ne sont que des mensonges… n'écoute pas…

L'ombre se retient d'éclater de rire. Comme les mortels sont pathétiques !

- _Venez à moi… À quoi bon cette existence ? Il n'y a rien de beau dans cette vie. Moi, je vous offre l'éternité, et ensemble. Réfléchissez. _

Cette fois, c'en est trop. L'Ange avance d'un pas, détachant doucement le Démon de lui. Il se tient face à l'ombre et il n'a plus peur. Le vent balaie ses cheveux. Il la fixe avec mépris. La bataille est sur le point d'être achevée.

L'ombre tremble. La situation lui échappe. Des veines bleues lui rampent sur le corps et sillonnent son cou décharné. Sa peau luit d'une lueur blafarde. Ses crocs s'allongent, s'aiguisent. Une langue pourpre s'agite dans une bouche l'haleine faisandée. Sur sa tête, une tignasse emmêlée et graisseuse dans laquelle des araignées tissent lentement leurs nids. De longues griffes recourbées, semblables à des cisailles rouillées où se cachent une multitude de cloportes. Des serpents noirs s'enroulent autour de ses poignets. Il ne subsiste plus rien de son ancienne beauté. À présent, elle est le Mal. Elle est la Mort…

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose ; le sang coagulé forme des caillots sur ses lèvres. Mais l'Ange la prend de court :

- Ensemble et heureux dans votre royaume, dites-vous ? Je ne vous crois pas. Ce n'est pas la vie que vous nous offrez, mais la mort. Jamais nous ne serons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais.

Malgré elle, l'ombre baisse la tête. Il a raison. Elle ne les aurait jamais laissé être heureux dans son royaume. À quoi bon être la Souveraine de la Mort, si c'est pour régner sur un domaine de joie et de bonheur ?! Elle ne répond pas. L'Ange poursuit :

- Nous ne serons jamais à vous. Nous préférons mille existences damnées sur terre, qu'une seule vie bénie en votre royaume...

L'ombre relève la tête. Elle sourit. D'un mouvement ample, elle fait tournoyer la faux d'argent. La lame chante dans la tempête.

- _Très bien. Vous avez pris votre décision. Vous ne vous quitterez pas._

- Jamais ! s'exclame le Démon, dans un élan de haine. Nous vivrons ensemble, pour toujours !

La faux d'argent s'abat sur le toit de la tour, fendant la dalle de marbre où elle a frappé.

- _Oh non, mes amours. Vous mourrez ensemble…_

Un grand rire froid éclate alors dans l'orage.

_Les vautours du Destin n'abandonnent jamais._

_Et la Mort allait préparait pour eux des lits de satin._

_Mais une autre personne observait la scène._

_Qui prit l'Ange n pitié et aima le Démon._

_Résolu, il voulu les sauver…_

* * *

**Voilààà! **La fin... un petit mot pour me donner votre avis? Siouplait... ça ferait chaud à mon ptit coeur... Merci de m'avoir lue, en tout cas, et...

**Joyeux Noël à toutes et tous, encore une fois!**

(je ne mettrais pas la question-qui-tue dans ce chapitre non plus... Mais attendez-vous à ce que je prenne ma revanche après Noël! niark... lol)

**Bisouxxxx...**


	14. XIII Le Miracle

**Bonsoir!** Après deux semaines de vacances, une fin d'année grandiose, paumée au milieu de la Haute-Loire (chez ma tante, sans doute le coin le plus paumé de France... lol), me voici ENFIN de retour! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop rongé votre fin en attendant la suite et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce loooong silence... Pour ma défense, je dois plaider la non-responsabilité. C'était pas ma fôteuh...

Mon PC a bogué!!! Et oui, trois semaines sans Internet; trois semaines douloureuses coupée du reste du monde; trois semaine à grignoter des chips devant la TV en essayant d'appeller Bluewin (toujours aux abonnés absents, lol). Bref, trois semaines atroces. Heureusement, on a finalement réussi à avoir la bonne personne au bout du fil, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre...

Voici donc la suite... presque le dernier chapitre, en fait. L'avant-avant dernier, je crois... Suis plus très sûre... Au programme? Combat acharné contre la Mort; hélas, l'Ange et le Démon ne font pas le point face à des pouvoirs millénaires. Et aussi, une "aide" inattendue... j'espère que cela vous plaira! Et au fait, BONNE ANNÉE 2007 à tous et toutes!!!

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lice-Chan: merci à toi de manifester toujours autant d'enthousiasme en lisant mes chapitres! ça me fait troujours très plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant... Moi, je suis un peu triste, parce que la fin approche à grandes pas. Enfin... je suppose qu'il le faut... snuf! À très bientôt et bigs bisouxxx...

Lilian Evans Potter: merci pour ta review! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ma fic te plait... Je ne connaissais pas "This Love", comme chanson, mais je vais essayer de la trouver... Merchi pour le tuyau! Bonne lecture et bisoux!!!

Yuuyake: mais bien sûr que je vais continuer! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter à deux chapitres de la fin... (quoique, ce serait une idée délicieusement sadique... niark niark! lol) Tu as été rapide pour lire ma fic: trois jours!!! Je crois que tu viens de battre le reccort... Quant à la fin... je pense que le titre de ce chapitre t'éclaircira! Elle n'est pas vraiment triste, comme tu semblais le penser... Je te laisse découvrir; laisse-moi ton avis, s'il te plait! À bientôt!!!

Sahada: salut toi! Merci pour ta review... Et non! Personne ne tuera la Mort... comment veux-tu qu'elle meure, d'ailleurs? C'est... un peu contre nature, non? Et puis, je l'aime trop pour m'en débarrasser de façon si cruelle... Pour ce qui est de changer Harry et Draco en vampires... hélas non! Même si je vénère les immortels (en étant moi-même une, ce n'est guère étonnant... hihihi!), je n'ai pas choisi cette option. Pour ce qui est des shinugamis... j'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était... (rougit, rougit...) Eclaire-moi! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt...

Agua: hello et merchiiii pour ton ptit mot! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours... Pour ton Draco-de-nowel... snuf, c'est triste! Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas de la faute du père Noël... puisque ton "cadô" a atteri au pied de mon sapin! Et j'en ai bien profité, d'ailleurs... mdrrrr... Alors, pas trop jalouse? Hihihi... Désolée pour tes dépenses en Kleenex: tu n'as pas reçu le paquet que je t'ai envoyé?! Des supers-doux, à triple épaisseur! lol Et NON! Je ne pousserais pas l'Ombre du haut de la tour! Je l'aimeuh, moi... qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir la supprimer! Sniiiiif... Et puis, je n'aime pas les romances toutes roses qui se terminent en guimauve. Mais fin sera différente... tu verras bien! J'espère que mes autres fics te plairont tout autant! Et m pour ton concours! Bizoux...

* * *

**XIII. Le Miracle :**

_La Mort frappa à leur porte._

_La faux voltigea autour d'eux._

_Le désir de vivre était fort._

Mais était-ce suffisant… ? La lame chante dans le vent ; le métal brille d'un éclat sauvage. L'ombre s'avance, lèvres retroussées, crocs maculés de sang séché. Un monstre cauchemardesque. Mais l'Ange et le Démon ne reculent pas. Ils n'ont pas peur, car quoiqu'il advienne, ils seront ensemble. Et ils vivront.

_- Vraiment… ? _grince l'ombre. _Vous vivrez ? Vous êtes bien inconscients, mes trésors. Vous ne pouvez vous mesurer à moi. De nombreuses âmes ont déjà cédé sous ma faux, et vous irez les rejoindre. Bientôt, vous partagerez le froid de ma couche, comme tous les autres._

Elle avance, les traits déformés par l'avidité. Entre ses doigts crochus, la faux se balance d'un côté et de l'autre avec une grâce meurtrière. Au loin, Paris est dévasté par les éclairs et la fière Tour Eiffel lance ses hauteurs à l'assaut d'un ciel anarchique. Draco sert plus fort la main de Harry.

- _Soyez à moi, _poursuit l'ombre. _Avez-vous déjà embrassé la Mort ? Cela n'est pas si déplaisant, vous verrez. Un bref instant de souffrance –juste le temps de dire adieu à votre existence mortelle- et vous serez ensemble pour toujours. Vous ne souffrirez pas. Enfin… je crois. Je ne suis jamais morte… _

Les éclairs strient le ciel tandis que le Démon rétorque :

- Jamais nous ne serons à vous… jamais !

- _Très bien,_ susurre l'ombre. _Comme vous voudrez… mais je n'aime pas que l'on me résiste. Oh ! Vous pouvez crier, cela ne changera rien. Personne ne viendra à votre secours…_

Plissant les yeux, l'ombre s'avance.

Un éclair, Draco et Harry sortent leurs baguettes magiques dans un sursaut désespéré. S'il faut mourir, autant combattre avant... Un sortilège murmuré à mi-voix ; un éclair vert électrique vrille l'épaule de l'ombre et déchire le tissu de sa cape. Elle fixe un instant la blessure. Des chairs à vif coule un sang noir aux reflets pourpres : bave répugnante. Elle est blessée. On peut donc la vaincre ? Mais soudain, elle éclate de rire.

- _Pauvres fous ! Vous croyez vraiment que le plus puissant de vos sorts peut me vaincre… ? Vous rêvez ! Vos maléfices de mort ne m'atteignent pas puisque… je ne peux pas mourir… ! _

Un geste de sa main, une incantation. Les deux baguettes magiques s'envolent en fumée, et disparaissent dans un craquement sec. Envolés, les derniers espoirs de protection. Ils sont seuls face à l'Innommable. La créature étire ses lèvres en une grimace triomphale. Les yeux du Démon fixent son épaule avec effroi.

De la blessure à vif, il ne reste pratiquement rien. Les chairs brûlées se recollent avec un bruissement visqueux. L'os, qui saillait auparavant, a totalement disparu ; les tissus musculaires tendent leurs filaments sanglants comme une toile d'araignée. La guérison est impressionnante. La Mort est invulnérable. Ni le feu, ni l'acier, ni la magie ne l'atteint, car elle n'est pas mortelle. Elle est intemporelle, aussi vieille que le monde, et possède tous les pouvoirs. Alors, que peuvent un Ange et un Démon désarmés face au plus grand fléau du genre humain… ?

- _Vous avez compris. Rien ne sert de me résister. D'aucun ont essayé ; tous ont péri. Je n'aurais pas de pitié, car je n'en ai jamais eu. Et vous m'avez promis…_

La phrase se perd dans une bourrasque. Draco tombe à genoux. Il se balance d'avant en arrière en répètant tout bas :

- Tout ça… c'est de ma faute… c'est… ma faute… ma faute… ma... faute…

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. La Mort brandit sa faux et l'argent étincelle, avide de sang.

Paris n'est plus qu'une ruine, un tombeau. Dans leurs antres, les hommes se terrent, comme aux temps lointains où l'on craignait les malédictions. La terreur est revenue et avec elle, la superstition. On implore les divinités ; on supplie les esprits. En vain.

- Harry… Harry… je suis… si désolé… j'ai promis… à cette chose… pour que tu puisses vivre… j'ai promis. Et maintenant… maintenant…

Le Démon sourit et se laisse tomber à genoux près de lui. Il l'enlace doucement.

- Chuuut… Ne pleure plus… ne pleure plus… Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Tellement heureux. Car sinon….

Les épaules de l'Ange cessent de trembler, bercer par sa voix.

- Sinon, jamais je n'aurais découvert ton Paradis. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi...

Draco se laisse aller contre le torse de Harry et ferme les yeux. La voix basse, il lui chuchote :

- C'est vrai. Nous avons assez vécu. Le Paradis, l'Eden… nous avons connu cela. Nous avons vécu le plus grand rêve des hommes…

- Nous avons réunit les Ténèbres et la Lumière…

Ils s'embrassent avec fébrilité ; mais le temps de file trop vitre entre leurs doigts enlacés. Pareille histoire n'aurait jamais dû être écrite, car il va à l'encontre de toute chose qu'un Ange aime une Démon. Mais qu'importe ! Durant ces quelques jours, ces quelques heures, ils ont vécu, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant...

La Mort sent le vent tourner. De grandes choses se préparent. L'heure a sonné ; ils se sont résignés. Parfait. Elle aurait préféré plus de larmes et de cris, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi… Elle rejette en arrière sa masse de cheveux. Du sang coule à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle lève son arme, prête à frapper.

- Je te retrouverais dans l'Autre Monde, Harry…

- Oui... je serais là et je t'attendrais...

Ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, sous les bourrasques de pluie. La Mort s'avance vers l'Ange, souriant de voir trembler le Démon. Elle lève sa faux, mais soudain…

Un étrange éclat vrille le ciel. Il éclaire la ville et fait fuir les ténèbres. Puis c'est à nouveau la nuit. Brutalement, le vacarme de l'orage cesse. La pluie tombe toujours ; l'orage tonne et fait trembler les murs. Mais on n'entend rien. Le monde semble plonger dans un néant silencieux. D'un même mouvement, l'Ange et le Démon lèvent les yeux vers le ciel. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur leurs visages anxieux. Que se passe-t-il… ?

Et d'un seul coup, le ciel s'embrase d'or. On dirait qu'il prend feu. Des voiles de nuages sont déchirés par la lumière avant de retomber en lambeaux. La clarté dorée est partout ; elle perce l'obscurité. Des éclairs bombardent les toits, jouant avec l'eau qui ruisselle sur les murs et dans les rues. L'Ange écarquille les yeux ; le Démon n'arrive pas à y croire. Les ténèbres ont fui ; la pluie a cessé. D'un seul coup.

Tout doucement, le son revient. Le tintement d'une cloche, le chant des oiseaux, le murmure du vent. Un ciel incendié de couleurs… Des teintes de roses se mêlent à l'or du soleil ; le jaune dispute la place au rouge. Un rai de lumière vient se poser sur les amants.

- Je… je ne comprends pas… murmure Draco.

Un chant l'interrompt soudain. Un oiseau blanc vole vers eux. Une colombe…

La Mort étouffe un grondement. Cette lumière… elle sait d'où elle vient. Elle sait ce que cela signifie. Ses yeux se rétrécissent pour se réduire à deux fentes noires. Elle hait cette lumière. C'est une insulte à tout ce qu'elle représente. Elle est la Mort, la prêtresse de la Douleur, la conjuratrice du Désespoir, la maîtresse des Sanglots. Personne ne lui résiste. C'est alors qu'elle voit la colombe. Elle comprend alors que ses proies vont lui échapper…

L'oiseau vole à tire-d'aile dans l'air doré ; son chant résonne sur les toits. Mais brusquement…

Un cri guttural retentit. La Mort brandit sa faux. La lame brille sous le soleil et jette un éclat macabre sur la colombe. Dans un rugissement de colère, elle abat son arme :

- _Non… ! Ils sont à moi… à moi !_

L'argent chante dans le vent. Le sang gicle ; l'oiseau retombe au sol. Sur son poitrail, une tâche écarlate s'agrandit. La colombe est morte. Et le sang coule.

Atterrés, Harry et Draco fixent le corps de l'oiseau. Quelques gouttes rouges coulent sur leurs visages. La Mort s'avance vers eux. Ils vont mourir…

_La lumière était là. _

_Proche mais inaccessible._

_Le sang du messager souillait la pierre._

_Soudain, un miracle…_

* * *

**Voilàààààà! **Fini pour ce soir! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre bien plus court que les précédents: je dois dire qu'il m'a posé pas mal de problèmes, la première version étant trop guimauve... j'ai du pas mal recouper... Arf, le boulooooot! lol

Et, nouvelle année, nouvelle habitude, voici une variante de la phrase-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-qui-fait-bondir-tout-le-monde-au-plafond:

FAUT-IL QUE J'ARRÊTE????

**À très bientôt et bonne nuit à tous et toutes!!!!!!!!**


	15. XIV La Chute

**Bonsoir!** À la demande d'une fidèle lectrice à qui je dois de plates excuses (je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra très bien... ), je poste ce soir (ou plutôt cette nuit...) la suite de cette histoire. Je vous préviens: pour des raisons fondées exclusivement sur mon besoin maniaque d'être sadique avec vous, chers lecteurs, mes deux derniers chapitres ainsi que l'épilogue relativement courts. Et cela dans le but de ménager un SUSPENS qui, j'en suis sûre, ne sera pas du goût de tout le monde... (gentils lecteurs, gentils... non, pas tapper l'auteur, pas tapper! Rangez tout de suite ces battes de baseball... lol)

J'espère cependant que cette suite, malgré sa longueur très... discutable (ahêm...) vous plaira. Je profite aussi pour vous prévenir que cette fic tout malheureusement à sa fin: plus que deux petits chapitres (dont celui-ci) et un épilogue.. snuf! Enfin brf... je vais pas m'y mettre, parce que sinon, j'vais fondre en larmes sur le clavier, et c'est pas bon pour les circonvolutions informatiques de mon PC...

Au programme dans ce chapitre? La fin de l'affrontement avec la Mort (gagnera, gagnera pas? lol) et un dénouement... qui vous fera crisser des dents, j'en suis sûre! (au moins, pouvez pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenus! )

**Allez, je vous laisser et bonne lecture!!!**

Je dédie ce chapitre à Kattia Black, à qui je dois beaucoup (notamment des excuses... lol)...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Kattia Black: bonsoir, ptit ange! Alooooors... toujours en pétard? J'ai vu en lisant ta review que tu m'en avais sacrément voulu... j'm'excuse platement, encore un fois! (se prosterne bien bas) Au passage, je précise que tu as beaucoup de chance: d'ordinaire, il est très rare que je m'excuse... Mais étant donné que tu m'as tant soutenue, je ne peux qu'essayer de me racheter à tes yeux. Quoique... quand tu verras la fin de ce chapitre, tu risques de m'en vouloir encore plus (si c'est possible). Mais tant pis! Si tu me fais la gueule, je publie plus la suite, na! (chiante, moi?! mais noooon... mdrrr)

C'était bien les soldes? Moi, j'ai pas pu y aller: restriction de budjet, j'ai plus un rond. Le métier d'auteuse de fic ne paie pas bien, faut croire. Faudrait que je trouve un autre job: ils ont besoin d'une sercrétaire, au Manoir Malfoy... tu crois que j'ai une chance? lol (sais pas si Lucius me supportera... ) Pour ce qui est de m'être reposée ce week-end, comme tu me l'avais souhaité... heu... je dois répondre par la négative. Je viens de finir mes exams et j'ai décompressé en passant des nuits blanches devant le PC (c'est pas bon pour mes nerfs, ni pour les rides, ni pour le moral le lendemain matin... XX...)

J'espère que tu retrouveras bien vite ta connection Internet: tu me manqueuh!!! Snuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf... mais bon, je ne peux que croiser les doigts: d'expérience, je sais que les problems informatiques peuvent durer des plombes... Pas de bol. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ma puce, et que tu ne m'écarteleras pas en lisant la fin... Steuplait! Un peu de bonté dans ce monde de brutes, est-ce vraiment trop demandé? lol Je t'embrasse bien fort et à très bientôt!!! Bizzzzzouxxx...

Yuuyake: merci beaucoup d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre 3 semaines que mes blems informatics soient réparés... et merci pour ta review! C'est gentil, tout les compliments que tu me fais... (mais pas très bon pour mon égo) Je deviens toute rouge en lisant mes reviews, moi... un vrai feu de signalisation! J'espère juste que la fin de ce chapitre ne modifiera pas ton avis... Enfin... bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Elaelle: tu guettes la parution de chaque chapitre? Ben merci, dis donc! ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ça te plait autant. D'autant que tu dois endurer mes parutions très irrégulières... (ahêm... pas ma fôteuh... ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Et je te rassure: à deux chapitres de la fin, je ne vais pas arrêter! Quoique, si je voulais vraiment être cruelle... hihihi! Bigs bisouxxx...

Sweety: merci d'adorer! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur! À bientôt...

Agua: aaaaah, tu n'aimes pas le suspens? Ma povreuh... tu vas être dégoûtée par la fin de ce chapitre, à mon avis... j'espère que ça sera pas trop dur à encaisser... mais chuuut, je n'en dit pas plus: pas question de livrer le fin mot du mystère! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta proposition, mais non: je ne vais pas faire en sorte que l'Ombre se casser la gueule de la tour... désolée! Je l'aime, mon Ombre, moa! J'espère que cette suite te plaira... j'attends ton avis! Bisouxxx...

Verschwinden: aaaah, ton grand retour! Je t'attendais avec impatience: merci pour ta review et contente que ça continue à te plaire! J'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre également... Lis-le et dis-moi ce que t'en penses... et ne me tue pas si la fin te met en pétard! À bientôt!

Lice-Chan: salut toi! Toujours fidèle, à ce que je vois! Merciiiii! ça me touche beaucoup! J'espère juste que tu le resteras, même en lisant la fin du chapitre... qui est un peu... heu... enfin tu veras! (je fais que parler de ça, vous commencez pas à en avoir marre?! lol) Je sais bien que je suis sadique... mais je me soigne! Mon psy dit que tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal à le croire. Peut-être parce que quand il me l'assure, je le menace à l'aide d'un couteau de boucher? Franchement, je sais pas... suis-je vraiment un cas si désespéré? lol En réalité, il y avait peu de chance que cette histoire tourne au rose guimauve, parce que... je HAIS le rose et je HAIS la guimauve. Il n'y a rien de plus rageant pour moi que de me rendre compte qu'une de mes histoires prend une tournure mièvre... alors je fais tout pour l'éviter. Pas que je n'aime pas la douceur ou le romantisme, mais il y a diverses manières de l'amener. (d'ailleurs je fais de la pub, mais si tu es fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et que tu aimes l'amour tout douc, j'ai commencé une petite fic, publiée ici-même. Si jamais...) De plus, je n'aime pas trop mettre uniquement de scènes hot: à quoi bon s'échiner à écrire des lemons, si il n'y a pas d'histoire pour aller avec? Bon, d'accord, c'est l'assouvissement d'un fantasme, mais... je préfère l'inserrer dans un contexte... Enfin bref... j'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**

**XIV. La Chute :**

_Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu,_

_Par le sang, ils furent sauvés._

_Et ils déployèrent leurs ailes,_

_Pour s'envoler à jamais._

Je reprends mon souffle. Je… je crois que je vais pleurer. Cet oiseau … dans la clarté du soleil, ses plumes blanches s'agitent. Rien ne me paraît plus calme cette colombe, étendue sur les pierres. Son bec est entrouvert. Les pattes aux griffes de bronze se tendent pour happer le ciel. Sous les paupières, on devine l'éclat noir des pupilles. On dirait presque qu'elle dort. Dans un instant, elle se relèvera, ébouriffera ses plumes avant de s'envoler vers un horizon inconnu. Espoir...

Je te sens trembler, Harry, là, tout contre moi. À nos pieds, le petit corps gît, sans vie. Un seul et unique trou perce son flanc ; l'écarlate se répand lentement. Elle est morte, comme nos espoirs. Adieu rêves de gloires ! Adieu passion ardente ; maintenant il faut mourir et abandonner le monde...

La peur est là : un loup affamé qui nous guette. J'ai peur, mon amour. Et l'odeur du sang, comme un coup de poing... Sur le sol, la colombe est morte.

Je me rapproche de toi ; j'ai besoin de ta chaleur. La Mort est toute proche à présent. Elle affûte sa faux en souriant. Maintenant que la colombe est morte, qui pourra nous sauver… ?

La peur me transforme, j'oublie tout. Mes sentiments deviennent tour à tour visions, odeurs, sons, sensations. Je me suis à la fois plus vivant et plus mort que je ne l'ai jamais été. La peur me paralyse. Images lugubres d'un cimetière, d'une tombe, d'un cercueil. Odeurs visqueuses du sang coagulé. Tremblement de ma peau sous la morsure du doute. J'ai peur.

Alors je m'accroche à toi : tu es mon dernier rempart avant la fin. C'est risible, ce besoin vital, presque physique de t'avoir près de moi, alors que nous sommes sur le point de sombrer ensemble dans la nuit éternelle. Et toi, as-tu peur, mon Ange... ?

Tu m'enlaces : crains-tu que je m'envole ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterais près de toi. Je presse ta main contre mon cœur ; j'effleure ton front d'un baiser, et tu souris. Ton sourire me semble plus beau, plus éclatant que le soleil qui nimbe Paris. Paris… je soupire. Il semblerait que notre aventure se termine ici, sur les toits de la cathédrale.

J'ai une pensée pour Scellia. Elle est la cause de notre déchéance, mais je ne suis en veux pas. De toute façon, les dés sont jetés.

D'un geste doux, je caresse ta joue. Mes doigts sont couverts de sang : l'écarlate coule sur son visage assombri de peur. Je regarde l'enfer rouge qui lacère ta peau. Et soudain, une étincelle dorée éclate au creux de ton cou, là, juste sous une goutte de sang…

Tu me fixes, stupéfait. Pourquoi ? Tes yeux examinent quelque chose qui m'est invisible. Sur tes joues, le sang de la colombe dégouline en lentes traînées. Tout à coup, une poussière dorée éclate au coin de tes lèvres, dans un embrasement d'or. Le sang se met à luire ; il brille de mille feux.

En voyant ton regard, et en sentant la chaleur sur mon visage, je comprends qu'il en est de même pour moi. J'essaie de rester calme. Les étincelles parcourent les chemins sanglants sur ta peau. Et le monde explose en une multitude de flammèches…

Sous le soleil, ton corps se met à lui ; tes cheveux volent dans le vent, vagues noires d'une mer déchaînée. Des picotements parcourent mes mains. Là aussi, les petites flammes d'or sont à l'œuvre. Que veulent-elles... ? Je baisse les yeux. La Mort nous observe, l'air ébahi. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle créature puisse être stupéfaite. Elle ne semble pas savoir ce qui nous arrive. Elle est aussi ignorante que nous.

Un tourbillon nous entraîne. Ton corps se presse contre le mien ; tes bras enserrent étroitement ma taille. Nous tournoyons sur nous-même, de plus en plus vite. L'air fouette mon visage. Je ne vois rien. Ebloui par la lumière, je plisse les yeux, sans rien discerner.

Un coup de tonnerre traverse brusquement le silence. Comme une sentence, un cri. J'enfouis craintivement la tête au creux de ton cou. Lorsque je relève les yeux, tu captures mes lèvres en murmurant :

- N'aie pas peur… tout ira bien…

_Que se passe-t-il… ? Je n'avais jamais vu cela... Cette explosion d'or… c'est stupéfiant. Et eux deux, au milieu d'un tourbillon… ils m'échappent ! Trahison ! C'est impossible… je les avais à ma merci… Se pourrait-il que… ? Qu'on leur soit venu en aide ? La colombe… non ! Ils ne partiront pas. Pas comme ça ! Vite, la faux... Le goût du sang, l'odeur de la peur... Vite ! J'aurais leurs âmes, et ce soir, je boirais dans leurs crânes ! Ah, mourrez, mes amours, mourrez ! C'est tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire…_

Dans un cri, la Mort se précipite sur eux. Elle brandit sa faux et transperce l'air. Le tonnerre gronde au loin, malgré le soleil éclatant. La lame chante dans les vents ; les yeux du Démon s'agrandissent de surprise, et le temps semble se ralentir.

Comme dans un rêve, les minutes s'allongent, les secondes se saccadent. Les gestes eux-mêmes deviennent hachés. L'Ange saisit brusquement le Démon par la main. Harry tressaille ; la lame se rapproche.

- Viens… !

Draco enlace le Démon. Ils reculent vers le gouffre, se rapprochant du bord du toit. En dessous de la cathédrale, les places et les rues de Paris dansent une valse effrénée, étourdissante. Une seule chute, et c'en est fini…

- Que… quoi ?balbutie Harry.

Il ne comprend pas ; son esprit est obnubilé par cette lame qui approche. Le temps s'étire, indéfiniment. L'Ange le presse :

- Viens… saute !

Le Démon hésite ; les étincelles dorées lui piquent les yeux. Un baiser lui fait reprendre contact avec la réalité. Draco le fixe avec intensité.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

La faux, toujours plus proche.

- Mais…

- Réponds : as-tu confiance en moi ?

C'est un ordre. Harry déglutit. La faux, toujours plus proche.

- Oui… oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Alors saute.

Et le Démon saute. Il enlace Draco et se laisse basculer dans le vide. Ils tombent, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, dans un panache de flammes dorées. Au-dessus d'eux, la Mort étouffe un hurlement de colère. Elle se penche par-dessus le toit, impuissante...

_Les ailes se déployèrent._

_Loin du cruel péril ils s'enfuirent, _

_Tombant impuissants dans une chute sans fin._

_Qu'espérer alors, sinon un miracle... ?_

* * *

**Voilàààà...** c'est la fin du chapitre... ahêm... non non, je ne suis absolument pas gênée: je vous avais révenu que c'était un tantinet sadique... heum... (transpire à grosses gouttes) J'ai... heu... une question à vous poser... Êtes-vous:

1) outré par cette fin totalement ignoble?

2) dégoûté au point de renoncer à lire la suite?

3) prêt à flinguer l'auteuse en l'ayant précédemment écorchée vive?

Je tiens à préciser que si une majorité du lectorat penche pour la troisième option, je m'envole direct aux Bahamas... Voilà voilà... en attendant, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review, histoire de voir si je dois déménager au plus vite en craignant des représailles...

**Bonne nuit et à bientôt!**


	16. XV La Résurection

**Bonsoir! **Et oui, c'est encore moi... J'avais du temps à tuer, entre la révision des maths et le test de chimie que j'ai demain (beurk!), alors je me suis dis: "pourquoi ne pas mettre à jour la suite de cette fic?" Et il se trouvait justement que je venais de recevoir la review d'une fidèle-lectrice-qui-se-reconnaîtra (et qui m'aurait fait la gueule si j'avais encore publié SANS son ptit mot... ) Donc, voilà, voilà...

Haêm... trêve de bavardage! (chuis moyennement douée pour faire du remplissage, moa... ) Donc, ce chapitre est malheureusement le dernier, avant l'épilogue qui marquera la fin définitive de cette histoire. Je sais, je sais... à moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre d'arriver au chant du cygne de cette fic... ça me rend même triste! Un petit pincement au coeur, pas désagréable, mais qui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche... Enfin... Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps!

Souvenez-vous: Hary et Draco, après avoir sauté de la cathédrale pour échapper à la Mort, tombaient dans le vide... et? (petite note: étant donné que c'est la fin, ce chapitre est très court, pardonnez-moi!)

**Lisez-la suite!!!! **

**ANNONCE:** je voulais tout simplement remercie tout mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient revieweurs ou pas. Cette histoire vient juste de passer la barre des 100 commentaires, et j'en suis très reconnaissante à toutes celles et ceux qui y ont contribuée. Qui que vous soyez, lecteurs-revieweurs ou lecteurs-non-revieweurs, merci!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Yuuyake: b'soir, toi! Merchiii pour ta review... Sauter d'une cathédrale, une mort romantique? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi (bien que je ne choississe sans doute jamais cette option... je tiens trop à la vie! ), mais... est-ce vraiment une mort? N'en sois pas si sûre! (oups... faut pas que je donne trop de spoiler sur ce qui va suivre...). En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira! À bientôt...

Kattia Black: salut ptit ange! Tu sais que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la taille de ta review?! Tu me surprendras toujours autant! (éclate de rire) Je te suis reconnaissante de toujours me soutenir autant... tu ne sais pas le bien que ça me fait! (et merci encore de ta clémence à mon égard... ) Tu en as de la chance: avoir des amies qui te prévienne dès que j'édite... N'empêche que tu dois pas mal les harceler, non? lol Et essaie de pas leur faire trop peur quand tu lis mes chapitres: je ne voudrais pas être responsable de leur inquiétude... (se mettre dans un état pareil... tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes, toi! ) Au passage, je tefélicite: tu as du battre ton propre reccord! Rester 5 minutes entières sans dévorer mon texte (d'habitude, tu l'engloutis... ), chapeau! mdrrr (sérieux, tu connais pas mes chapitres par coeur, quand même?! chuis impressionnée...)

À part ça, ceux qui t'on vu éclater de rire en me lisant ont sérieusement du douter de ta santé mental... lol Désolée pour la dédicace remplie de plates excuses, mais je tennais à me faire pardonner. Et puis il me semble qu'un chapitre pour TOI toute seule, ce n'est pas trop cher payer, vu le nombre de compliments que je reçois! (merci merci merci merci... etc... lol)

Au fait: je me suis effectivement démonté le dos, mais pas en te faisant des courbettes. Cours de gym, faux mouvement, et CRAC! Les vertèbres de la nuque démises. De la vraie compote! Comment je fais, moi, pour porter mon sac d'école? J'ai autant de force qu'une purée de pomme... (dure, dure, la vie! lol) Et puis... raconte! Celui que tu as rencontré, chez ta cousine... alors... âge, nom, prénom, statut social, origine... ? Dis-moi un peu, je suis curieuse! hihihi!!! Mais non, tu n'es pas pathétique, loin de là: l'amour rend heureux, c'est bien connu. Profite-en: mon côté pessimiste pense que ça ne durera pas. (je te raconte pas la frustration de mon côté pessimiste: moi, j'ai pas de copain... snuuuuf)

Mmmmh... faire la cuisine chez les Malfoy? Je sais pas... c'est une bonne idée, mais... je doute qu'ils apprécient mes talents culinaires: ma spécialité, c'est la bouffe asiatique ou indienne; eux sont plutôt du genre repas-traditionnel-mitoné-dans-les-règles-de-l'art, non? Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien... Et je t'arrête tout de suite: contrairement à ce que ma fic laisse à penser, ce n'est pas Malfoy junior que je convoite... (rougit) En fait, j'ai une pitite, toute pitite préférence pour son père... hihihi! Tu crois que j'ai ma chance?

Ouais, j'ai fini mes exams! Les résultats étaient satisfaisants, dans l'ensemble. Mais à peine fini que la valse des contrôles recommence! C'est bien simple: les vacances sont dans une semaine, et les profs nous surchargent de boulot! De vrais bourreaux!!! Enfin, je ne vais pas trop me plaindre, moi qui me destine (peut-être) à une carière dans l'enseignement...

Merci beaucoup pour ta 101ème review: tu n'as pas eu la 100ème, mais c'est pas si grâve! L'important, c'est que j'aie bien reçue ton "ptit" mot. Et comment ça tu trouves la fin du chapitre précédet "minable"? Tsssss... ça mériterait que j'arrête de publier illico, sans mettre ce chapitre ni l'épilogue. Non mais! Elle était très bien, ma fin! mdr (et par pitié, ne tue pas Agua: ze l'aimeuh, moi... )

Bon et bien... j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre à ton goût, et que tu ne feras pas une dépression en lisant la fin... ! À très bientôt! Je prie pour que ta connection soit vite rétablie, même si tu ne sembles pas conserver beaucoup d'espoir à ce sujet... Bisouxxxx bien baveux!!!!!

Agua: merciiiii pour ta review qui, comme l'a souligné Kattia Black, a été la 100ème! Comment ça tu veux me flinguer?! C'est pas de ma faute si les deux autres tartes (Harry et Drco en coeur: "tartes"?! comment ça, "tartes"?!) ont sauté dans le vide, quand même! C'était ça, ou se faire charcuter par la faux-vâchement-longue-et-super-aiguisée de Mme la Mort. Franchement, je préfère encore sauter. Et noooon, la Mort n'a pas été balancée dans le vide parce que... parce que ça n'aurait rien changé! Elle ne peut pas mourir: une fois écrasée en bas, elle aurait simplement épousseté sa cape, serait remontée et les aurait zigouillés... ça te va comme explication? Me tue paaaaaaaaaas, par pitiééééé! lol Pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira... Bizzzzoux!

Sahada: merci pour ta review! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question "est-ce vraiment la fin", car sinon, ce chapitre perdrait sa raison d'être... Il va donc falloir que tu le lises! (niark, niark! machiavélique, moi?! noooon... ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!!! À bientôt... (et merci beaucoup pour l'explication sur les shinugamis... hélas, ils n'en deviendront pas...)

Lice-Chan: merci de toujours apprécier autant! Plein d'espoir, tu dis? Tu es proche de la vérité: il n'y aura pas que de la tristesse, dans cette fin... (sympa, la comparaison de la fidélité entre le poisson rouge et sa nourriture... tu crois qu'on peut faire le parallèle avec une relation amoureuse? lol) C'est sympa d'aller voir ma fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux... même si tu n'aimes pas! Merci pour tout, et bonne lecture!

Syt the Evil Angel: salut et merci! J'espère avoir travaillé assez vite pour que tu n'emplois pas ta fourchette à escargot sur mon humble personne. Personnellement, je n'aime la torture que quand c'est moi qui la pratique... et encore, je suis plus adepte de la torture psychologie... lol Quoiqu'il en soit, il me semble que tu sais où se trouvent tes intérêts: si tu veux la suite de cette fic, laisse-moi en vie! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira: ton hyppothèse sur l'apparition d'ailes n'est pas loin de la vérité... Bizzz!

Ellaele: hello! Merchiiii pour ta review! Rassure-moi: tu ne déprimes plus... ? Si... ? Je déteste faire pleurer ou ficher le cafard à mes lecteurs (faudrait peut-être que je songe à écrire du comic et non de la tragédie, dans ce cas...). Mais tu as raison: il y a bel et bien de l'espoir dans cet ultime chapitre... Hélas, la Mort ne se rabattra pas sur les deux traîtres: Scellia et son fiancé sont définitivement sortis de cette histoire. (moi, je le aimais bien... ) Une maîtresse sado, moi? (sourit en montrant ses crocs) Oh, non. Juste une vampire assoifée de sang... Allez, je te laisse! Bonne lecture...

Verschwinden: merci pour ton ptit mot! Enfin une personne qui ne soihaite pas ma mort! (quoique dans ton cas, ça a plus l'air par fatigue que par manque d'envie...) Je te rassure tout de suite: ils ne vont pas finir aplatis comme des crêpes sur les pavés. Mais oups! Aurais-je dis quelque chose de trop? lol Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre... Bisoux!

* * *

**XV. La Résurrection :**

_L'Ombre s'évapora dans son Royaume de brumes._

_L'Ange tremblait de perdre le Démon._

_Tout semblait perdu, _

_Et pourtant..._

Le sol se rapproche, de plus en plus vite. Le temps reprend ses droits : les secondes s'égrainent autour d'eux, et ils ne peuvent les retenir. Leur chute s'accélère. Le vent siffle à leurs oreilles ; les contours flous des murs défilent. Et puis…

Un murmure.

- Draco… je t'aime…

Un baiser.

- Moi aussi… plus que ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer.

Un sourire.

- Ne me laisse pas.

Une caresse.

- Non, jamais.

Les pavés se rapprochent. Toujours plus vite. Ils ferment les yeux. Et puis…

Un miracle.

Une explosion d'or. À quelques mètres du sol, leur chute ralentit subitement. Rouvrant les paupières, ils se fixent sans comprendre. Un sourire innocent illumine les traits du Démon.

Une résurrection.

- Mon Ange…

Et cette fois, c'est vrai. Les plumes de leurs ailes s'entremêlent, noires et blanches. Draco éclate de rire, incrédule. Impossible, et pourtant… Dans un bruissement feutré, ils s'envolent, aussi purs et éthérés que des esprits, plus beaux que des saints…

Une demande.

- Harry… pars avec moi. Le Paradis n'est pas sur Terre, et nous le découvrirons ensemble. Viens…

Une étreinte. Accompagnée d'une froncement de sourcils, délicieux.

- Je crois que... nous l'avons déjà trouvé.

Hésitation, baiser :

- Draco… le Paradis… c'est nous.

_Au terme de leur voyage,_

_Ils avaient découvert la vérité, _

_Celle qui survit aux Hommes, _

_Aux Royaumes et au Temps._

_Ayant vaincu la Mort, ils disparurent dans les cieux._

_**Le Monde était à refaire et l'Amour à réinventer...**_

* * *

**Et voilàààà...** dernier chapitre... Snuuuuf... quand j'y pense, j'ai la larme à l'oeil. Plus qu'un épilogue et... Faut pas que j'y pense. Quelqu'un a des Kleenex? 

J'espère en tout cas que cette fin vous a plue. Moi, je la trouve remplie d'espoir, d'amour et de promesse. N'aimant pas le mièvre, je voulais éviter une fin à la guimauve, sans toutefois sombrer dans la tragédie la plus noire. Je crois avoir trouvé un juste milieu, non? Alors, votre aviiis...?

Je vous laisse, en attendant de publier l'ultime épilogue qui marquera la fin définitive de cette histoire...

**Baisers sanglants à tous...**


	17. Epilogue

**Bonsoir à vous! **Oyez, oyez, lecteurs! Ecoutez-moi car voici la toute fin de cette histoire...

Et oui, je vous annonce que, malheureusement, cet épilogue clôt définitivement ma fanfic, sans espoir de suite, j'en ai bien peur. Je ne puis qu'espérer que cela vous a plu; ai-je réussi à vous offrir un morceau de rêve, à planter dans vos coeurs une graine d'étoile? (si c'est pas poétique, tout ça... lol) Je l'espère... Mais plus que tout... je voulais vous remercier, tous. Lecteurs anonymes, revieweurs occasionnels, véritables accros ayant parfois recourt à la force pour me contraindre à mettre le chapitre suivant, ou fan-number-one-dispensatrice-de-pub (je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra! lol)... cette histoire est pour vous. Je vous l'offre. De cette façon, vous aurez partagez un ptit bout de mon rêve, un ptit bout de mon monde...

**Mais pour l'instant... place au texte!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Kattia Black: aloooors... tout d'abord, un immense merci! Franchement, tu dois être la deuxième personne à m'avoir témoigné autant d'attention: encouragements, pub, idées, menaces et j'en passe! Sans toi, cette aventure aurait vraiment été différente. Merci beaucoup, petit ange, pour tout ce que tu as fait... Je suis contente que ton voyage en Italie ait été si fantastique: j'ai exprès attendu ton retour pour poster ce chapitre... (ben ouais... je voulais pas ENCORE me faire engueuler... lol) Merci également de m'avoir fait de la pub là-bas et ne t'inquiète pas: tu es pardonnée pour ta looooongue absence. Je sais comme il est difficile de trouver du temps à soit! (mais maintenant que tu as récupéré ta connection Internet, je compte te "voir" bien plus souvent! )

Au fait... encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!! 16 ans... c'est pas rien! Considère cette fin de fic comme... mon cadeau! Un cadeau un peu amer, peut-être... Et tout mes voeux de bonheur pour toi et ton chéri: fooonce, celui-là, ça doit être le bon! D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que moi aussi, je suis sur un petit nuage rose... (à bon entendeur... lol)

Merci également de t'inquiéter de l'état de mon dos: il va mieux, mais... c'est la nuque qui me pose problem: c'est pas conseillé de faire de l'accrobatie en chambre... (lol) Y'a toujours un truc qui va pas, chez moi! Syriel ne serait-elle pas un peu hypocondriaque?! (arghhhh...) Comment?! Moi, mettre un filtre d'amour dans la soupe de Lucius?! Mais... mais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu insinues là? (damned, je suis découverte... mdr) Nan, moi, je vais le séduire en usant des artifices dont la nature m'a dotée: je n'aime pas tricher! (espérons que Malfoy senior ne s'enfuira pas en courant! )

Mes exams se sont finalement très bien passé, mais les vacances de février qui ont suivit étaient trop courtes à mon goût... d'autant que les prochaines sont dans looooogtemps... (soupir) Avec le boulot que j'aie, va falloir que je patiente pour faire la grasse matinée! Et oui, je veux enseigner... prof de français au lycée, tu crois que ça m'irait? C'était ça, ou poète, mais la poésie ne rapporte plus, de nos jours... sniiiif! Ou peut-être du journalisme... qui sait?

S'il te plait, évite de tuer Agua! Je l'aime bien, moi... et puis, ne pleure pas en lisant cet épilogue: je n'aime pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs, et toi encore moi... (sourire) D'autant plus que... j'ai un tout nouveau projet. Enfin... peut-être... Sur ce, ptit ange, je vais te laisser! Bisouxxx plein de tendressssse (et trèèèès baveux! mdr) À bientôt...

Yuuyake: ouiiii... je sais que j'ai mis trèèèès longtemps avant de poster ce (court) épilogue, mais... j'ai des excuses! (et un avocat! mdr) D'abord, beaucoup trop de travail scolaire... mmmmh... c'est pas vraiment une bonne excuse, mais bon... accepte-la, pitié! Ensuite... je voulais absolument attendre la review de Kattia Black qui, si j'avais posté avant, m'aurait immolée sur place. Il en allait donc de ma propre survie... lol Mais t'inquiète pas, la suite (et la fin) est enfin lààà! Et... si tu pouvais sortir tes pompoms une dernière fois, ce serait génial! mdr Pour ce qui est de la destinée de la Mort... mmmmh... disons que... techniquement, elle n'est pas morte, bien entendu. Elle a juste été tennue en échec par quelque chose de plus ancien, de plus puissant, de plus redoutable d'une certaine manière, qu'elle. Je pense qu'après cette cuisante humiliation, elle s'est cloîtrée pour un temps dans son royaume de noirceur, en méditant uns vengeance... qui sait? J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira... À très bientôt et encore merci de m'avoir suivie et encourgagée! Bisouxxxx baveux!

Sahada: merci pour ta review! Je suis heureuse que cette fic t'aie plue. Maintenant qu'elle touche à sa fin... j'espère que l'épilogue sera à ton goût et qu'on se reverra dans une de mes prochaines histoires! Bye...

Dream-Nightmare: j'accepterais avec joie un de tes mouchoirs: fini cette fic me file le bourdon, mais... j'y peux rien! ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment non plus... (soupir) Contente de voir que ça t'a plu et merci pour le ptit mot! Que pense-tu de l'épilogue? J'espère qu'on se recroisera bientôt! Bisouxxx...

Agua: hello, toi! Chuis heureuse de voir que Kattia Black t'a pas encore tuée... si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe: elle avait l'air déterminée! Méfiance...! lol Ne t'inquiète pas: aucun pigeon parisien n'est mort écrasé par Harry et Draco... mdr Je sais bien que le fait qu'ils parlent en tombant est un peu... aberrant, mais justement: ça met l'accent sur le fait que le temps lui-même s'est rallenti au cours de leur "sauvetage" in-extremis. Comment ça, c'est tiré par les cheveux?! lol J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira! On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fic... (enfin je crois...) Bysouxxx...

Lice-Chan: salut, et merchiiiiii! Désolée de ne pas avoir mis une fin sanglante... mais les tripes sur les pavés de Notre-Dame, ça le faisait pas tellement... lol Je ne peux pas écrire QUE des drames où les persos finissent en petits morceaux, quand même?! (argh... ce serait horrrrrrrrible!) Si ça peux te rassurer, je suis moi-même une fan de dissection... c'est ce que je préfère faire en bio... (le cours étant moyennement intéressant) Mais attention: je suis une amie des bêtes! Quant à te dire si tu pourras lire "d'autres chefs-d'oeuvres comme ça..." heu... merci d'abord d'avoir une si haute opinion de mon travail! Et... je crois qu'il y aura une autre fic de ce genre! Enfin... ptêtre! Donne-moi ton avis sur cett épilogue... à bientôt!

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue :**

_La Mort est immortelle, mais..._

Le plus grand fléau de l'humanité fut tenu en échec.

On narra longtemps comment l'Ombre repartit dans son Royaume, humiliée et furieuse. Durant de nombreuses années, la paix et la calme régnèrent sur Terre : la faux funeste avait cessé de s'abattre. Aujourd'hui encore, on se souvient de cette période bénie, où personne ne mourait...

_La Lumière est liée aux Ténèbres. Les Ténèbres sont liées à la Lumière._

Les opposés s'unirent : on ne parla désormais plus de disparité ou de haine entre eux. Les choses avaient changé ; le monde s'en trouvait transformé...

_Les Enfers accueillirent les Cieux. Les Cieux se déversèrent dans les Enfers._

La frontière fut brisée. À présent, personne ne craint plus les Démons, et l'on adore les Anges. L'équilibre restauré, la Vie reprit ses droits.

_Le Démon aima l'Ange ; l'Ange aima le Démon._

_La Nuit rejoignit le Jour ; le Jour rejoignit la Nuit._

_Le Noir enlaça le Blanc ; le Blanc enlaça le Noir._

Ils avaient atteint leur but, et quittèrent à jamais le monde des Hommes. Nul ne sut vraiment ce qu'il advint d'eux.

_La légende subsiste pourtant. _

Longtemps après leur envol, on raconta leur histoire. Elle devint mythe ; elle devint légende, mystère. On la transforma parfois ; on l'enjoliva souvent. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les noms des amants, enfouis sous la dorure des inventions.

_Harry fut le Démon._

_Draco fut l'Ange._

Une seule personne connaît la vérité. Cette personne a poussé pour vous la porte d'un autre monde. Un monde d'Amour et de Haine. Un monde où le Jour et la Nuit, le Blanc et le Noir, l'Ange et le Démon se lièrent et s'aimèrent. Je ne suis qu'une conteuse, et ceci fut leur histoire. Libre à vous de me croire ou non.

Je ne suis qu'une conteuse, narratrice d'un rêve. Et jereferme à présent la porte de ce conte.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... **(se mouche à grands bruits) Je suis triste d'avoir à le dire, mais... ceci est la fin de cette histoire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ai-je atteint mon but; vous ai-je offert du rêve, de l'amour, de l'espoir, du diverstissement...? Bref, toute cette panoplie de sentiment que l'écriture et la lecture devrait susciter? Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce bout de chemin avec vous... (j'me répète, je sais... pardon, mais à 17 ans, on peut déjà être sénile... lol) 

J'espère vous retrouver dans d'autres de mes histoires et... j'ai une **ANNONCE** à faire : s'il vous vient à l'esprit une idée originale, innédite et palpitante, mais que vous n'avez pas le coeur, ou le courage, ou le temps, ou la possibilité de l'écrire... bref, si vous rêvez de voir **une histoire écrite sur la base d'une de vos idées**... je suis preneuse! Comprenez par là que je cherche un sujet de fic, le mien ne me satisfaisant pas complètement. J'adresse donc un appel à vous, lecteurs amateurs de slash: avez-vous une idée originale pour une fic mettant en scène Draco et Harry (et oui, encore), que vous voudriez que j'écrive pour vous? Si l'idée me plait, je vous répondrais par mp ou par mail. Pensez donc à me laissez vos coordonnées, si jamais...

J'espère que vous me répondrez...

**À bientôt et... bon vent! **

**Syriel.**


End file.
